La Lumière du Jardin Radieux
by Yunaeris
Summary: Aeris refuse d'assister impuissante à l'agonie de son monde et à la perte de ses amis. Elle a un don après tout : ses fleurs raniment le cœur des gens et en chassent les Ténèbres. Convaincue d'être la seule à pouvoir assurer le salut de son monde, elle fait tout son possible, oubliant ses propres tourments. Jusqu'à ce que ses activités attirent l'attention de l'Organisation...
1. Fleur brûlée

**Disclaimer** : **Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix, Disney) et Final Fantasy VII (Square Enix) ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Alors, il s'agit seulement d'une fic de deux chapitres, sur ce couple qui m'a semblé étrange la première fois que je suis tombée dessus, et puis j'ai décidé d'écrire dessus aussi.**

 **J'ai décidé de le mettre dans la catégorie crossover avec FF7 plutôt que juste dans KH parce que les personnages de FF7 ont une grande importance dedans.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **La Lumière du Jardin Radieux**

 **Partie 1: Fleur brûlée**

Les mains de l'homme se crispèrent dans ses cheveux et un cri douloureux s'échappa de sa gorge, tandis qu'il se recroquevillait davantage contre le mur sale avec tant de force qu'il meurtrit son dos. Ses genoux se pressèrent contre sa poitrine comme pour protéger son précieux contenu des griffes avides des Ténèbres, tentative vaine : il avait déjà presque perdu, oscillant au bord du gouffre. Une petite poussée et il sombrerait et serait perdu. Les Ténèbres de la nuit silencieuse insensible à ses souffrances le guettaient avec impatience, se refermant peu à peu sur lui, dans la sombre ruelle sans nom où il s'était isolé. Il avait tenté d'y trouver refuge pour échapper à ses tourments, mais il n'était parvenu qu'à se livrer à la gueule béante de ce qui attendait dans les Ténèbres, hors du regard de ses concitoyens. Il gisait assis à même le sol poisseux, près d'une vieille poubelle renversée qui déversait ses détritus autour de ses pieds, entre deux hauts murs aveugles qui étouffaient ses plaintes.

L'homme faisait peine à voir : à bout de souffle, ses ongles sales pénétrant dans la peau de son crâne après avoir écorché ses bras et lacéré ses vêtements, ses yeux fous exorbités fixant la pénombre, il parvenait encore à laisser échapper de ses lèvres sèches des plaintes douloureuses, mais il avait presque sombré. Agité de tremblements incontrôlables, il tentait désespérément de se replier sur lui-même, comme pour se soustraire aux griffes froides qui se tendaient vers son cœur, lequel battait douloureusement, comme s'il était sur le point de lui être arraché.

Il songea que c'était la fin. Ses pensées s'évanouirent dans le néant et le désespoir glaça son cœur et éteignit son regard.

Il ne voulait pas lutter plus longtemps.

Ce fut alors que dans l'abîme profond où il avait sombré s'éleva soudain une voix claire et jeune, un peu timide mais chaleureuse.

« Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Une étincelle de lumière dans les ténèbres. Il tremblait et souffrait toujours mais trouva curieusement en lui la volonté de relever légèrement la tête, pour dévisager entre ses bras l'intruse et sa sauveuse.

Au cœur de l'obscurité se tenait une jeune fille. Penchée vers lui, l'observant avec inquiétude et sympathie, elle semblait déplacée dans cet abîme glacé, avec sa longue robe rose au bord élimé qui trempait dans la boue, ses grands yeux verts innocents, où on ne lisait pas le désarroi si commun aux gens de ce monde, le ruban dans ses cheveux et la fleur qu'elle tenait entre les doigts.

Était-ce un ange ? Était-il mort, enfin ? Ou était-ce un autre piège des Ténèbres ? Pourtant, de cette vision ne s'échappait pas la moindre malice, seulement espoir et sérénité.

« Vous irez mieux bientôt, l'assura-t-elle. Je vous le promets. »

L'homme réalisa que son cœur s'était calmé. Une douleur lancinante s'élevait toujours de sa poitrine, mais il n'avait plus l'impression que son cœur allait lui être arraché.

La fille le regardait de ses grands yeux sans bouger. Était-ce de la peur ? se demandait-il. Il ne parvenait pas à décrypter son expression. Mais elle esquissa un sourire rayonnant de bonté et lui tendit la fleur dorée, sa main glissant dans les Ténèbres sans un son.

« Prenez ceci. Ça vous aidera à retrouver le chemin du retour. »

Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula sans qu'il n'esquisse un geste, se contentant de la regarder d'un air hébété, toute pensée morte, mais elle ne fit pas mine de renoncer. Il finit par lever une main tremblante et refermer ses doigts crasseux autour de la tige de la petite fleur dorée. Il la ramena contre sa poitrine, intrigué. Elle brillait dans les Ténèbres et brusquement, le monde lui sembla plus clair : l'issue de la ruelle se dessina dans le lointain.

La jeune fille s'était redressée. Elle épousseta le devant de sa robe, arrangea son petit panier de fleurs et lui adressa un autre de ses sourires radieux.

« Tout ira bien maintenant. Au revoir. »

* * *

Aeris ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée quand elle parvint en vue de sa maison. Il faisait déjà nuit et les taudis étaient plongés dans une obscurité opaque et étouffante où seules brillaient les lueurs s'échappant des fenêtres, guidant ses pas jusqu'à son propre foyer. Elle pouvait parfois percevoir du coin de l'œil des mouvements furtifs à son approche, ceux des malheureux vivant à même la rue se blottissant dans les ombres et dérobant leur regard. Elle y était habituée, mais elle ne cessait de s'en sentir malheureuse.

La jeune femme raffermit sa prise sur son panier, jeta un regard machinal par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie, et tourna au coin d'une ruelle sans vie, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers sa maison, une bâtisse aux pierres vieilles et aux tuiles brisées qui se distinguait uniquement des habitations conjointes par les pots de fleurs venant égayer les fenêtres et le bouquet séché cloué à la porte. Son œuvre.

Aeris accueillit avec joie la lumière et la chaleur de la salle principale et se hâta de verrouiller la porte à double tour, la refermant sur les ténèbres glacées des taudis extérieurs. Elle s'était parfois dit que s'aventurer dans les rues sales et obscures en valait la peine juste pour la sensation de retrouver la chaleur et la sûreté de son foyer. Bien évidemment, cela ne marchait que pour ceux qui avaient un chez-soi.

Une bonne odeur s'échappait de la cuisine où s'affairait Elmyra, sa mère adoptive, qui vint passer sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte et lui sourit. On lisait un soulagement manifeste dans ses yeux.

« Aeris, ma chérie, tu es enfin rentrée ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu restes trop longtemps dehors la nuit...

-Désolée maman, s'excusa Aeris avec un sourire. Je suis allée un peu loin, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Elle savait que sa mère n'était jamais parvenue à chasser l'inquiétude de savoir sa fille unique arpenter les ruelles et les moindres recoins de la cité, surtout ces derniers temps où la ville était loin d'être sûre : des gens disparaissaient chaque semaine, et Elmyra avait comme pire hantise que vienne un jour le tour de sa fille. Cette dernière ne s'inquiétait pas autant pour sa propre sécurité, mais elle comprenait les peurs de sa mère.

Le dîner fut succinct et plutôt silencieux, bien que la jeune fille s'efforça de redoubler de bonne humeur pour apaiser les inquiétudes d'Elmyra, qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards troublés, le front plissé. Elle finit par se retirer et monta dans sa chambre, une petite pièce étroite mais qui était la sienne, et s'assit sur son lit.

De la petite fenêtre qui s'ouvrait difficilement, elle apercevait la rue déserte plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle avait sommeil et ses jambes lui faisaient mal après toutes ces péripéties – elle était sûre d'avoir obtenu quelques ampoules supplémentaires – et elle avait bien besoin d'une douche, mais il était encore tôt, bien qu'il faisait déjà nuit...

« J'avais prévu d'aller vérifier les fleurs », murmura-t-elle dans le vide.

Le silence de sa chambre lui répondit et ce fut avec un soupir qu'elle se releva et quitta la pièce. La salle principale était déserte – un bruit d'eau lui signala que sa mère était sous la douche. Elle ne prit pas le temps de la prévenir : Elmyra était habituée à la voir partir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, même si elle détestait cela. Aeris songea avec une pointe de tristesse que cela finirait inévitablement par déboucher sur une dispute un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

Ressortir dans les ténèbres après avoir goûté à la lumière de son foyer ne fut pas chose facile. Ses pas résonnaient sinistrement dans le silence glacial des ruelles tortueuses et le moindre bruit lui faisait tourner vivement la tête, tous ses sens en alerte, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour sa sécurité. La jeune femme connaissait bien le quartier, et elle avait rarement le déplaisir de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à part un vieil homme qui prenait l'air sur le pas de sa maison et qui ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard ennuyé. Cependant, elle serra discrètement son panier vide contre elle – elle avait placé les fleurs restantes dans un vase avant de partir, sachant que cela faisait plaisir à sa mère – et ne relâcha pas sa vigilance.

En traversant la vieille aire de jeux abandonnée et envahie par les détritus et les orties, ses yeux balayèrent les alentours et se posèrent sur le vieux toboggan rouillé. Il y avait rarement de l'animation par ici : elle n'y avait jamais vu que deux ou trois enfants en loques qui en avaient fait leur terrain de jeu, mais l'endroit était désert ce soir-là. Elle en ressentit une pointe de déception : les enfants étaient ceux qui amenaient vitalité et lumière, car il étaient moins touchés par les Ténèbres qui avaient envahi ce monde et le rongeaient peu à peu.

Elle descendit d'un bon pas l'allée boueuse se faufilant entre les baraques en ruines et les montagnes de détritus qui menait à l'église abandonnée, son sanctuaire, qu'elle avait dénichée et adoptée car plus personne ne s'y rendait depuis des années. Personne, ou presque : quand elle poussa la lourde porte d'entrée, elle constata que l'attendaient à l'intérieur deux enfants, une fille et un garçon. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans, mais leurs grands yeux tristes et leur corps famélique traduisait toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient déjà dû endurer ou auxquelles ils avaient assisté.

Aeris afficha un sourire avenant malgré sa fatigue et se dirigea doucement vers eux pour ne pas les effrayer.

« Bonjour ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas méchante ! »

Etaient-ils venus la voir ? Le garçon et la fille échangèrent un regard, puis la fillette s'avança d'un pas timide.

« Merci pour la dernière fois, madame », dit-elle en tendant la main.

Une pomme reposait au creux de sa main, une petite pomme qui commençait à vieillir. Un instant perplexe, Aeris contempla le visage de la petite fille et se souvint brusquement. Elle les avait déjà vus dans le quartier. En fait, elle avait même secouru cette enfant, deux semaines auparavant, alors qu'elle était sur le point de sombrer. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles après l'avoir ramenée à sa famille.

 _Oh, elle s'en est sortie !_ songea-t-elle en souriant. Cette nouvelle lui réchauffait le cœur.

Mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir accepter le cadeau de cette enfant. Et si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pour manger ?

« Vous pouvez la prendre, insista la fillette, comme ayant lu ses pensées. Papa et maman en ont tout un jardin. C'est vraiment rien.

-Oh ! Alors dans ce cas... J'accepte avec plaisir. Merci beaucoup ! »

Elle lui tapota la tête et la fillette gloussa, l'air un peu embarrassée.

« Non, c'est moi qui dois dire merci...

-C'est bon ! Je ne demandais rien en retour... Ah, mais vous devriez rentrer chez vous... Il commence à être tard, vos parents doivent s'inquiéter. »

Les deux enfants suivirent ses conseils et s'éclipsèrent aussitôt. Ils semblaient même soulagés de pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Aeris contempla la pomme fripée au creux de sa main. On lui faisait rarement des cadeaux, si bien que celui-ci la ravissait, mais elle espérait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mis en danger pour le lui apporter. Peut-être devrait-elle les raccompagner ? Mais les deux enfants avaient déjà disparu à l'extérieur et la porte de l'église claqua derrière eux.

Elle se retourna vers l'église. Cette dernière baignait dans la pénombre, mais pas l'obscurité opaque et agressive de la rue, plutôt une pénombre douce et sereine dans laquelle se découpaient nettement les contours des murs et des imposants piliers. Le plancher s'effondrait par endroits, la plupart des bancs étaient inutilisables, et le plafond était inexistant au-dessus du chœur, pourtant, il y régnait une grandeur sereine, tel un sanctuaire au cœur des ténèbres et de la crasse des taudis. Les murs épais dont la peinture se détachait par plaques et la lourde porte la coupaient du monde, lui donnant la sensation d'être protégée, plus que dans son propre foyer.

Quand elle s'avança, le plancher grinça sous ses pas et les sons résonnèrent dans la nef silencieuse. Elle s'arrêta devant le chœur, où l'on avait arraché les planches du parquet. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait trouvé cet endroit la première fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds ; elle s'était contentée d'y apporter terre, eau et soin pour y aménager son jardin personnel. Un parterre de petites fleurs dorées s'étendait devant ses pieds, de la vente desquelles elle faisait son travail, pour apporter un peu de lumière et de chaleur dans leur monde agonisant.

Beaucoup trouvaient cette activité futile, mais Aeris n'en avait cure et fermait ses oreilles aux persiflages. Quand elle distribuait ses fleurs si soigneusement cultivées, elle pouvait apercevoir le visage des clients s'illuminer brièvement. Ces fleurs, aussi petites soient-elles, apportaient une nuance de vie et de couleur dans le monde. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, cela n'en valait-il pas la peine ?

Ce monde était en train de sombrer, songea-t-elle, se remémorant tout en s'agenouillant sans se soucier de la terre qui macula sa robe. On ne savait pas trop comment. Elle arrangea ses fleurs, arrachant quelques mauvaises herbes qui toujours trouvaient leur chemin dans son jardin. Il y avait quelques années de cela, quelque chose s'était produit, et depuis, le monde n'avait cessé de s'avancer vers les Ténèbres. C'était un monde à la dérive, qui sombrait peu à peu : elle le voyait dans les paysages qui se fermaient, les gens qui se repliaient sur eux-mêmes, les liens qui se fendaient. Eux-mêmes, qui avaient pourtant été inséparables... Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée. Et puis, les gens disparaissaient, s'effaçant l'un après l'autre, emportés par les ténèbres de leur cœur.

Mais elle était confiante. Elle savait que la lumière reviendrait, qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir ! Elle restait optimiste : elle pouvait faire de son mieux.

Dans une des salles annexes encore utilisables, elle avait déniché un vieux robinet à moitié rouillé, et un seau sous les gravats. Le sol était encore humide et deux aller-retours lui suffirent pour abreuver ses fleurs, avant de se laisser tomber au sol, à bout de souffle. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

Aeris leva les yeux vers le plafond obscur de la nef, comme cherchant la confirmation que tout se passerait bien. Cet homme était-il rentré chez lui ? Elle laissa son esprit se retirer de la réalité, cherchant en son cœur la voix de la Planète, qu'elle priait toujours car elle savait qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Ils vaincraient les Ténèbres. Ils réussiraient.

Ce fut sur ces pensées faussement optimistes qu'elle se recroquevilla au milieu des fleurs et laissa ses yeux se fermer, envahie par un engourdissement profond.

* * *

Aeris se réveilla brusquement. Une odeur de terre humide envahissait ses narines et quand elle bougea des feuilles chatouillèrent sa joue. Désorientée, elle se redressa sur un coude et constata qu'elle s'était endormie au milieu de son jardin de fleurs. Oh non, elle avait dû en écraser ! Un rayon de soleil tombant par le trou du plafond la fit plisser des yeux. C'était déjà le jour. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ?

La jeune fille lâcha un bâillement en s'étirant sans retenue, et entreprit de retirer les feuilles de ses cheveux. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux après cette nuit de sommeil : son esprit avait rafraîchi et un vrai optimisme, bon et pur, occupait son cœur. Mais curieusement, elle se sentait observée...

Saisissant un mouvement du coin de l'œil, elle se retourna vivement avec une exclamation étouffée. Son cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine quand elle découvrit l'identité de l'intrus. A mi-chemin dans la nef, Cloud se tenait, droit et raide, tout de noir vêtu comme d'ordinaire, son habituelle épée dans son dos. Il n'avait en rien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu (il y avait quatre semaines ? peut-être même plus?).

« Cloud ! » s'écria Aeris, ravie et indifférente à son air fermé.

Sans lui retourner son enthousiasme, le jeune homme détourna la tête, comme vaguement gêné de s'être fait surprendre.

« J'étais venu m'assurer qu'il ne t'était rien arrivé », marmonna-t-il.

Il était resté veiller sur elle ? Aeris s'en sentit flattée et attendrie. Elle se releva et lissa sa robe en lui envoyant un grand sourire.

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Il lâcha un soupir imperceptible, comme s'il la soupçonnait de se moquer de lui, et ne répondit rien. Mais Aeris n'abandonna pas et, décidée à le sortir de sa morosité, s'avança vers lui d'un pas guilleret, les mains dans le dos. Oui, elle se sentait décidément mieux ce matin.

« Alors, tu es enfin venu nous voir ? » dit-elle d'un ton taquin en se penchant pour observer son visage obstinément tourné vers le sol.

Cloud se détourna d'un air irrité.

« Je dois partir, asséna-t-il sèchement, déjà tourné vers la porte. J'ai des affaires à régler. »

Aeris fronça les sourcils, laissant sa déception transparaître sur son visage. Elle s'était attendue à cette réponse, mais elle n'en avait pas moins le cœur lourd.

Cloud, qui avait déjà la main sur la poignée de fer de la porte, s'arrêta pour jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule, dans sa direction, tout en prenant soin de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« Aeris... Sois prudente. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lourde porte claquait derrière lui et le silence revint dans la nef plongée dans la lumière du jour. Aeris n'avait même pas tenté de le retenir. Il était toujours comme cela, après tout, songea-t-elle, attristée.

* * *

Les douze silhouettes aux manteaux noirs étaient rassemblées au cœur de la grande salle vide, d'une blancheur immaculée qui pourtant ne dégageait aucune lumière. Du haut de leurs sièges perchés sur les colonnes disposées en cercle autour de la salle, ils tenaient leur réunion habituelle. Aucune vie ne s'échappait de cette scène ni de ces individus, ni même les Ténèbres, seulement une indifférence froide commune au néant. Comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des récipients vides.

Ce jour-là, leur chef, qui s'était attribué le siège le plus imposant, contemplant du haut de son trône ses collègues en contrebas, écoutait sans manifester la moindre émotion le rapport que récitait d'une voix monotone son second, un homme aux cheveux bleus et au regard glacial.

« … cependant, il y a une anomalie au... Jardin Radieux. Ce monde aurait dû sombrer depuis longtemps, mais sa lumière brille encore. Les Sans-cœur sont en sous-production là-bas.

-Est-ce vraiment un problème, Saïx ? demanda finalement son chef d'une voix grave après un instant de réflexion quand son subordonné se fut tu.

-Sur le long terme, non, admit Saïx. Il y a assez de Sans-cœur dans les autres mondes auxquels nous pourrions récupérer des cœurs quand l'Élu de la Keyblade sera arrivé. Mais j'ignore actuellement ce qui cause ce phénomène et ce serait gênant qu'il se reproduise ailleurs. »

Perdre des Sans-cœur signifiait perdre des cœurs pour forger leur Kingdom Hearts, le but de leur organisation et de leur vie. Et, surtout, Xemnas devait admettre être contrarié par cette importunité.

« Axel », décida-t-il.

Ce dernier, assis nonchalamment dans son siège, tourna la tête vers lui, l'air ennuyé. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas écouté durant toute la réunion, mais Xemnas savait que ce n'était qu'un masque.

« Je te charge de cette mission. Rends-toi au Jardin Radieux et ne reviens que lorsque tu auras découvert la cause de ce problème. »

Axel sourit sans joie.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

* * *

« Ça fait 5 munnies. Tenez.

-Merci madame ! »

Serrant au creux de sa main le fruit de sa transaction, Aeris se redressa, observant avec un sourire les enfants s'éloigner, un bouquet de petites fleurs dorées tout juste acheté à la main et un air ravi illuminant leur visage. Elle les connaissait vaguement : ils faisaient partie de ses clients les plus fréquents et, à chaque fois qu'ils la croisaient, la bonne humeur redonnait vie à leur visage crasseux.

Aeris compta l'argent qu'elle avait accumulé cette matinée. Elle avait eu de la chance : il faisait beau, les habitants étaient de meilleure humeur et plus enclins à lui acheter des fleurs. Elle-même n'était pas indifférente au soleil radieux qui perçait entre les nuages et réchauffait sa peau. Elle avait presque envie de se laisser aller à courir et sauter dans les rues de la ville !

Il était près de midi mais, emportée par sa bonne humeur, la jeune femme continua son travail, flânant d'un pas dansant le long de l'avenue bondée. Les gens ici la connaissaient bien et la saluaient à son approche, parfois l'interpellant pour acheter une de ses fleurs, qu'ils appelaient éclats de lumière. Il était vrai que ses fleurs avaient le don de ramener une lueur dans le regard éteint des plus malheureux...

Après une transaction avec une fillette timide à la tunique élimée qui l'avait arrêtée en tirant sur sa robe, Aeris songea à aller manger. Elle parcourait du regard la rue pleine de vie, prenant soin d'éviter les passants qui allaient et venaient autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une échoppe quelconque où acheter de quoi se nourrir quand quelqu'un l'interpella dans son dos.

Aeris se retourna vivement, sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait reconnu cette voix !

« Tifa ! » s'écria-t-elle en joignant les mains, s'empêchant tout juste de bondir de joie comme une enfant.

La jeune femme se dirigeait vers elle à travers la foule, et ni sa tenue entièrement noire ni son air las et sombre qui rivalisait celui de Cloud ne put porter un coup à sa bonne humeur.

« Je suis ravie de te revoir ! Ça faisait longtemps ! continua-t-elle quand Tifa l'eut rejointe. J'étais passée à ton auberge la semaine dernière mais tu n'étais pas là.

-... C'est un bar. Et je l'ai confié à Barret pour quelques temps, murmura Tifa, sans se dérider.

-Oh, c'était donc ça ! Si j'avais su...

-Je cherche Cloud. »

Aeris sentit son cœur se serrer et son sourire fléchir. Elle baissa la voix, tentant de ne pas montrer davantage son trouble.

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé ? »

Tifa secoua la tête, évitant soigneusement son regard. Un voile de cheveux sombres vint dissimuler ses yeux, mais Aeris avait pu remarquer qu'elle semblait à deux doigts de pleurer.

« Je l'ai vu il y a deux jours, admit-elle, et Tifa tressaillit, relevant brusquement la tête en écarquillant les yeux. Mais il est parti très vite. On n'a pas eu le temps de parler. Il a dit qu'il avait des affaires à régler. »

Tifa soupira et se mordit les lèvres avec une grimace inquiète.

« Oui, c'est ce que je craignais. Il s'est remis en chasse.

-Tu veux dire, demanda prudemment Aeris, il cherche encore Sephiroth ? »

La tristesse dans le regard de Tifa confirma sa peur.

« Il n'abandonnera donc pas ? Pourquoi n'abandonne-t-il pas ? Est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas que...

-Tifa ? »

Les yeux marrons de Tifa revinrent sur elle. Aeris jouait nerveusement avec une mèche tout en la contemplant avec pitié.

« Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ou manger quelque chose ? Il est plus de midi...

-Non merci, répondit Tifa en se détournant, sans prendre le temps d'écouter sa proposition jusqu'au bout. Ce serait avec plaisir mais... je dois aller chercher Cloud. Il est peut-être encore dans les parages.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas... Oh. »

Tifa s'éloignait déjà sans un regard en arrière et Aeris demeura plantée sur place au milieu de la foule mouvante, se contentant de la regarder disparaître.

 _Tifa... Toi aussi ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ?_

Suite à cette rencontre, Aeris n'avait plus très faim et laissa ses pas la guider dans les rues de la ville. Sa bonne humeur avait été ternie, même si elle ne pouvait en blâmer Tifa ni même y songeait, et elle fixait le sol d'un air morose, répondant du tac au tac aux salutations des passants mais sans vrai enthousiasme.

Elle décida de faire un détour. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au petit cimetière où elle se rendait très souvent, coincé entre deux ruelles et désert comme à son habitude. Elle retrouva le champ des tombes qui s'alignaient parmi les mauvaises herbes car il était rare que quelqu'un songe à venir l'entretenir. En ces temps obscurs, les habitants peinaient trop à s'occuper des vivants pour s'occuper des morts et elle les comprenait. C'est pourquoi elle ne dit rien tout en se faufilant entre les ronces et les pierres tombales vandalisées jusqu'à trouver celle de Zack, un simple rectangle de pierre aux bords effrités. Ils prenaient soin de la nettoyer régulièrement, d'arracher les mauvaises herbes qui la recouvraient et d'en effacer les graffitis. La jeune fille déposa les fleurs restantes en un bouquet désordonné devant la tombe, constatant que Tifa était venue récemment déposer un bouquet, un vrai bouquet qui avait beaucoup plus de charme et des fleurs beaucoup plus belles.

Ses yeux furent attirés par un autre objet qui reposait sur le sol, à côté des fleurs de Tifa. Elle le ramassa avec des gestes précautionneux. On aurait dit... un fragment d'épée. Était-ce... ? Elle l'examina plus soigneusement. Oui, elle reconnaissait cette épée. Le cœur lourd, Aeris le reposa doucement devant la tombe de son propriétaire.

 _Ce doit être un cadeau de Cloud. Alors il y est retourné..._

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'était voilé. Elle pouvait presque sentir la pluie prochaine, mais son esprit était perdu dans un monde de souvenirs.

Pourquoi... pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que Cloud et Tifa s'éloignaient d'elle si vite qu'elle ne pouvait les retenir ?

Aeris ne s'attarda pas bien longtemps et finit par laisser derrière elle le cimetière et les souvenirs amers.

* * *

Axel laissait ses yeux errer le long de la rue tortueuse, tentant de reconnaître l'endroit. Ce monde avait beaucoup changé, nota-t-il distraitement. La lumière et la joie de vivre dans lesquelles sa jeunesse avait baigné y persistaient à peine. Ce n'était plus que le fantôme du monde qu'il avait connu.

Le soleil de l'après-midi rencontra ses yeux tandis qu'il levait la tête vers le ciel recouvert de lourds nuages noirs. Un orage se préparait, comme l'indiquaient la lourdeur de l'air et le claquement du vent dans les cimes et les volets des échoppes. Il laissa échapper un soupir, espérant que sa mission ne s'éternise pas trop longtemps, et se mit en marche.

Malgré sa tenue insolite, les gens ne lui accordèrent pas la moindre attention tandis qu'il fendait la foule d'un pas agile en s'efforçant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Scrutant en douce les visages qui l'entouraient, il pouvait affirmer que les esprits étaient tournés vers des préoccupations plus graves : la lueur éteinte qu'il apercevait dans le regard des habitants maigres et sombres qui allaient et venaient en tous sens pour vaquer à leurs occupations indiquait que la vie n'avait pas dû être facile dans ce monde depuis bien longtemps. Il ne trouva pas en lui la volonté de s'en émouvoir alors qu'il remontait la rue bordée de bâtisses à peine entretenues, à la peinture vieillie et aux fenêtres brisées, devant lesquelles croupissaient sur le sol des mendiants entre les ordures, auxquels personne ne faisait attention. Des odeurs d'égout empoisonnaient l'air et il songea que cet endroit était bien loin de la cité étincelante de propreté et d'eau claire dans laquelle il avait grandi.

Il chassa aussitôt ces pensées : il n'était pas venu pour cela. Il avait une mission à remplir. Fendant la foule en adoptant une attitude avenante pour ne pas attirer l'attention par sa singularité, il laissait mine de rien son regard scruter les environs, relevant chaque détail avec adresse.

Un grondement lointain parvint à ses oreilles entraînées et quelques gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur les dalles crasseuses. Ce n'était pas son jour de chance : voilà qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir ! Et bien sûr, ni Xemnas ni Saïx n'avait jugé utile de lui donner des renseignements susceptibles de l'aider dans sa mission : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé chercher...

« C'est vraiment génial, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Comment je vais trouver cette anomalie, moi... »

Personne n'attirait spécialement son attention dans la foule. Il était en fait le seul individu à pouvoir être considéré une anomalie. Était-il supposé fouiller chaque rue de cet endroit ? Il... préférerait s'en abstenir.

« Aïe ! Hé, vous pouvez pas faire attention ?! »

Axel cligna des yeux et s'arrêta net, le visage neutre. Il avait sans le vouloir bousculé un vieil homme, l'envoyant tituber contre le mur sale d'une échoppe. L'homme reprit son équilibre en marmonnant et lui envoya un regard noir.

« C'est toujours pareil avec vous les jeunes ! Vous pouvez pas avoir un minimum de respect, non ? »

Axel le considéra sans un mot ni la moindre once d'intérêt. Il ne se sentait en rien désolé de son impolitesse, cependant, il lui vint à l'esprit que cette altercation pouvait lui être utile. Après tout, il n'était pas intéressé par continuer à vagabonder dans cette cité en ruine. Peut-être que les habitants savaient quelque chose sur cette anomalie, et il ne risquait rien à demander, à part peut-être la perte de leur invisibilité et discrétion si chères à Xemnas et Saïx. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si cette affaire avait la moindre importance pour lui, pour commencer.

Plaquant sur son visage un air humble, il prit une voix douce :

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû faire attention.

-Ouais ouais... »

Le vieil homme l'écoutait à peine, occupé à ramasser quelque chose sur le sol en grognant.

« Au moins, tu es plus poli que les autres ! dit-il en se redressant avec une grimace. Mais je l'ai laissée échapper à cause de toi. Je viens de l'acheter, et elle est déjà abîmée. »

Axel baissa le regard vers ce que le vieil homme venait de récupérer et serrait à présent dans son poing, en ôtant la poussière de la rue avec une mine inquiète. Ce n'était qu'une petite fleur aux pétales dorés, mais il était évident qu'elle était importante pour lui : il l'observait avec une expression de ravissement béat et on aurait presque dit que la lumière de la fleur se reflétait sur son visage. Serait-ce... ?

« De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin avec un geste vers la fleur. Si ce n'est qu'une fleur, je peux très bien en racheter une... »

Le vieil homme eut un soupir affligé.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une fleur, expliqua-t-il comme s'il pensait qu'Axel était incapable de le comprendre, et tu aurais du mal à en trouver des semblables. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui vend ces merveilles... Oh, mais tu as de la chance. Je viens de l'acheter, elle doit être encore par ici. »

Le vieil homme fixa la foule en se grattant le menton, l'air de meilleure humeur.

« Ah la voilà. Aeris ! Hé, Aeris ! »

A quelques pas de là, une jeune femme vêtue d'une longue robe rose à la couleur fanée, en pleine discussion avec une marchande, se retourna vers eux avec un regard curieux. Axel la regarda saluer la femme et s'avancer vers eux, tout sourire, balançant dans sa main son petit panier à moitié rempli de fleurs dorées. C'était une jeune femme qui ne semblait pas sortir de l'ordinaire, avec son habit élimé et vieilli et ses cheveux châtain noués à la va-vite. Seuls ses yeux d'un beau vert pur brillaient d'une lueur absente des autres regards...

« Vous en voulez une deuxième, monsieur ?

-C'est celui-là qui m'en doit une », précisa le vieil homme en pointant Axel du doigt.

Aeris se tourna vers lui sans perdre son sourire.

« Bien sûr ! C'est un munny par fleur.

-Mmh ? Oh, bien sûr ! »

Par chance, il avait pensé à emmener un peu d'argent. La transaction fut rapidement effectuée et Aeris les salua avant de s'éloigner. Axel la regarda se perdre dans la foule, tournant la fleur entre ses doigts.

Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait certain, mais il était possible qu'il ait trouvé son anomalie. Cette mission avait été bien plus rapide qu'il n'avait espéré.

Sans écouter les protestations du vieil homme qui réclamait sa fleur, il décida de la suivre.

* * *

« Alors, Axel ? As-tu rempli ta mission ? »

Axel prit son temps pour répondre, s'installant confortablement dans son siège avec un sourire mystérieux tandis que ses onze collègues le fixaient sans la moindre trace d'émotion et parfois d'intérêt.

« Plus ou moins, dit-il tranquillement. J'ai identifié la source de notre problème. C'était du gâteau. »

Saïx lui jeta un regard éloquent, le poussant à continuer, mais Axel fit mine de l'ignorer : les yeux dans le vague comme plongé dans ses pensées, il jouait avec la petite fleur jaune entre ses doigts.

« _Alors_ ? insista Saïx que l'attitude d'Axel n'amusait pas. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Du calme, répliqua-t-il avec un geste nonchalant. Je vais tout vous raconter, puisque c'est aussi important pour vous. »

Le regard irrité, Saïx se renfonça dans son siège. Leurs collègues laissèrent échapper un soupir.

« Tu sais, t'avais raison : ce monde aurait dû sombrer depuis longtemps, commença Axel en contemplant la fleur d'un regard absent. Vous auriez dû voir l'état de cette ville. Et l'aura des gens. Les Ténèbres se sont saisi de ce monde et sont bien décidées à l'emporter.

-Mais quelque chose fait obstacle, objecta calmement Xemnas.

-Ouais... C'est cette marchande de fleurs. Elle distribue ses fleurs dans toute la ville et je ne sais pas trop comment elle fait, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle empêche les gens de sombrer.

-Une marchande de fleurs ? ricana Xaldin.

-Pouvons-nous voir cette fleur ? » exigea Xemnas d'un ton songeur.

Axel sourit.

« Bien sûr. »

Il fit léviter la fleur jusqu'au centre de la salle, de manière à ce que tous puissent la contempler. La plupart des hommes en manteau noir semblaient trouver toute cette affaire complètement futile car ils lui jetèrent à peine un regard, mais Xemnas l'examina pendant de longues secondes.

« Cette fleur déborde de lumière, constata-t-il enfin.

-C'est quoi, une fleur magique ? fit Demyx en bâillant.

-Non. Cette fleur en elle-même n'est qu'une fleur. Cependant... »

Les yeux perçants de Xemnas revinrent sur Axel.

« Qui est cette marchande de fleurs ? »

Axel lança un regard appuyé à Saïx.

« Aeris Gainsborough. Une fille des taudis. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans ce monde.

-Apparemment, ce n'est pas vrai, le contra Xemnas qui ne se laissait pas duper. Cette fleur, cultivée par quiconque d'autre, ne serait qu'une fleur ordinaire. Mais par l'action de sa cultivatrice, elle s'est emplie d'une lumière si pure que j'en suis dégoûté. Cette fille n'est pas qu'une personne ordinaire. Ce sont ces pouvoirs qui empêchent ce monde de sombrer.

-On pourrait dire que c'est la lumière du Jardin Radieux, c'est ça ? » répliqua Xigbar qui semblait trouver toute l'affaire hilarante.

Xemnas l'ignora et se tourna vers Axel.

« Il va sans dire que nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi. Quiconque défie l'Organisation, même involontairement, doit être écarté. Axel. Je te charge de te débarrasser de ce problème. Même si cette fille faisait partie de ton passé. Est-ce clair ? »

Un sourire sans joie tordit les lèvres de ce dernier.

« Bien sûr. Pas de problème.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de réussir ? l'apostropha Xigbar. Cette fille est dangereuse, non ?

-Moins que vous ne semblez le penser, répliqua-t-il tranquillement. Elle aussi, comme tous les autres, a sa propre part d'ombre, dissimulée dans son cœur. Je le sais, parce que je l'ai connue. Elle est humaine, il est impossible qu'elle ait vécu ça, et toutes ces années dans ce monde, sans en être marquée. Elle essaie de se faire passer pour une fleur épanouie, mais elle aussi a été brûlée, tout au fond d'elle-même. Il y a juste à faire ressortir cette brûlure. »

* * *

A genoux au cœur de son champ d'or et de verdure, mains jointes devant son cœur et yeux clos tournés vers le sol, Aeris priait. Elle priait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Elle savait qu'elle fuyait la réalité ainsi, qu'au désespoir et aux souffrances des vivants elle préférait la sérénité des morts, mais cela ne la détournait pas de son extrême dévotion. Le crépuscule s'engouffrait par le trou du plafond, tapissant les fleurs et les murs de teintes orangées. Elmyra devait probablement commencer à s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir rentrer. Elle avait un peu faim, n'ayant rien avalé de la journée. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux et à quitter les lieux.

Les énergies bienfaisantes tourbillonnaient autour d'elle, résonnant de mille voix et caressant ses cheveux. Elle pouvait entendre, au fond de son cœur, la voix lointaine de la Planète lui parler, tout comme elle parlait à tous les êtres vivants. Elle, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle serait toujours là pour elle, contrairement à Cloud ou à Tifa, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retenir. Oh, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir pensé cela.

« Maman, murmura-t-elle, les paupières closes. Que dois-je faire ? »

Les murmures d'amour maternel et de réconfort résonnèrent dans son cœur, et la jeune femme se laissa bercer, comme si elle était de nouveau une enfant dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère.

 _« Maman, j'ai peur. Il fait tout noir ! Où est Papa ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les laisserai pas nous faire du mal. Surtout, ne t'éloigne pas de moi, et tout ira bien, je te le promets. »_

Les souvenirs anciens affluaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les interrompre. Pourtant, elle aurait tant voulu ne pas les conserver en elle...

 _« Aeris ! A mon signal, cours, d'accord ?_

 _-Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour l'instant. Fais-moi confiance. Quand je te ferai signe, il faudra que tu coures de toutes tes forces, d'accord ? Ne te soucie pas de moi._

 _-Mais... tu as dit que je devais rester avec toi..._

 _-Aeris, écoute-moi ! »_

Le Jardin Radieux et tous ses habitants avaient failli être emportés lors de cette tragédie, celle dont ils souffraient toujours des conséquences. Mais sa mère avait bien été emportée.

 _« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... ?_

 _-Madame, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »_

 _Une femme s'approchait d'elles, le visage inquiet. Son expression se mua bien vite en affolement._

 _« Allez chercher de l'aide, vite ! Cette femme est en train de mourir ! »_

Ce n'avait pas été la seule fois qu'elle avait perdu un être cher. Cela c'était reproduit par la suite et, bien qu'elle aurait pu s'y attendre dans un monde à l'agonie, ce n'en avait pas été moins douloureux. Aujourd'hui encore, elle se demandait pourquoi les choses avaient dû se passer de la manière dont elles s'étaient passées, pourquoi Zack avait dû...

Aeris sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, brusquement arrachée à sa prière et à ses sombres souvenirs. Elle n'était plus seule dans son sanctuaire.

Un homme grand et mince, entièrement vêtu de noir, se tenait à mi-chemin dans la nef, à moitié dans l'ombre, dans laquelle il passerait inaperçu sans le moindre effort sans ses cheveux rouge flamboyant. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. La vieille et lourde porte de l'église ne pouvait s'ouvrir avec discrétion. Était-elle tellement absorbée dans ses prières ?

Aeris se rappela d'accueillir le nouveau venu et se redressa avec un sourire serein. Il était rare d'avoir des visites ici, mais après tout, l'église ne lui appartenait pas.

« Bonjour, monsieur, dit-elle en s'avançant d'une démarche guillerette. Qu'est-ce que... Oh, vous êtes... ! »

Elle le reconnut brusquement : c'était l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré la veille lors de sa tournée, qui lui avait même acheté une fleur ! Son manteau insolite et ses cheveux voyants le rendaient aisément reconnaissable. Peut-être venait-il chercher une autre fleur ?

L'homme aux cheveux roux fit un petit signe de salutation de la main, prenant un air avenant.

« Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas si vous me reconnaissez, mais vous m'avez vendu une fleur hier... »

Une arrière-pensée demeurait au fond de l'esprit d'Aeris : il était fort probable que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il l'avait suivie jusqu'ici. Elle avait déjà par le passé eu affaire à des gens louches et, bien qu'il ait des manières affables, elle remarquait bien son regard alerte qui examinait rapidement chaque détail autour de lui et s'attardait sur son visage comme s'il tentait de lire son âme. Elle allait devoir se montrer prudente. Elle avait bien un bout de matéria offensive peu puissante au fond de sa poche, mais elle préférait ne pas avoir à l'utiliser.

« Oui, je vous ai reconnu ! » s'écria-t-elle. Elle conservait sa vigilance mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de montrer sa traditionnelle bonne humeur, ravie de la visite.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

L'autre rit en se grattant la nuque, comme embarrassé.

« En fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour hier. Votre fleur... m'a beaucoup aidé, vous savez ? Avant, j'étais... comment dire ? Perdu ? Mais maintenant, je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

Aeris laissa échapper un petit rire gêné. L'homme continua d'une voix basse, comme pour faire une confession, avec un regard humble :

« Et donc je suis venu vous remercier, puisque vous êtes ma sauveuse. Mais je ne connais même pas votre nom... »

Voilà qu'il jouait le charmeur ! Sans doute ignorait-il que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à ce genre d'homme. Amusée par la situation, Aeris décida de jouer le jeu :

« Je m'appelle Aeris Gainsborough, dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. Et vous êtes ?

-Axel. »

Il n'avait pas donné son nom de famille, hein ? Peut-être aurait-elle dû également s'en abstenir ? Mais s'il était parvenu à trouver cet endroit, il aurait trouvé son nom sans aucune difficulté. La plupart des habitants la connaissaient.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire séduisant.

« Hé bien, Aeris, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance. »

Son regard dériva par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme et elle le vit plisser des yeux avec une expression qu'elle ne sut décrypter.

« Ah, alors c'est ici que vous cultivez vos fleurs », dit-il d'un ton badin.

Elle se retourna d'un pas léger, se sentant fière malgré elle de présenter son travail qu'elle avait gardé secret jusqu'ici. Non pas que ce soit confidentiel, mais l'occasion ne s'en était jamais présentée.

« Oui ! Personne ne vient jamais et les fleurs poussent bien ici, dit-elle en recouvrant son champ de fleur d'un regard affectueux.

-Mmh je vois. »

Axel s'était rapproché et fixait les fleurs d'un air intéressé.

« Est-ce une espèce spéciale ? Pour qu'elles dégagent autant de lumière...

-Euh je ne crois pas, répondit-elle en inclinant la tête d'un air songeur. Je leur apporte beaucoup d'amour et d'énergie en les faisant grandir. C'est l'essentiel. C'est un peu ma formule magique. »

Elle pouffa dans ses mains, avant de s'exhorter à la prudence. Mais même s'il était dangereux, il ne pourrait rien tirer de cette conversation, non ?

« Donc cette lumière provient bel et bien de toi », l'entendit-elle murmurer. Il n'avait sans doute pas escompté qu'elle l'entende, mais il n'avait pas compté sur son ouïe développée. Elle fit cependant mine de ne pas l'avoir compris.

« Alors, Axel ? dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, affichant un sourire éclatant. Vous êtes nouveau ici ? C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un porter un manteau de ce genre... Vous l'avez acheté où ? »

Il cligna des yeux, comme pris au dépourvu et elle put en juger qu'il n'avait pas prévu que la conversation diverge vers lui. Il répondit néanmoins d'un ton plaisant :

« On peut dire que je suis de passage.

-Pour de la famille ? continua-t-elle sur un ton innocent, s'amusant beaucoup.

-Vous savez, répliqua-t-il avec une seconde d'hésitation, c'est un sujet un peu délicat de nos jours. Rares sont ceux ayant encore la chance d'avoir de la famille... »

Aeris abaissa les yeux.

« Vous avez raison. Excusez-moi... »

Elle manqua le sourire en coin de son interlocuteur qui disparut aussitôt sous une façade neutre.

« Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Vous avez dû vivre ça aussi, c'est impoli de ma part de vous faire la leçon.

-Oui... je veux dire, j'ai encore Elmyra », laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle commençait à être mal à l'aise. Il lui tardait de changer de conversation.

« Mes parents ne sont plus là, admit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait légère. J'ai toujours ma mère adoptive, mais vous avez raison. La famille... c'est une chance de nos jours. »

 _Mais ma mère sera toujours avec moi._ Cette certitude renforcée, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui la dévisageait d'un air curieux.

« Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre que vous vouliez ?

-Ah, excusez-moi. Je dois vous gêner dans votre travail, non ? J'étais seulement curieux. Après tout, vous êtes la seule à vous occuper de ces fleurs et avoir un tel talent ? »

Aeris hocha la tête.

« A ma connaissance, oui. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne sut dire s'il feignait sa réaction ou non.

« Vraiment ?! C'est impressionnant. Vous portez sur vos seules épaules le poids du salut de cette cité entière ! »

Aeris le considéra une fraction de seconde, incertaine de ce qu'il cherchait, puis laissa échapper un sourire un peu crispé.

« J'imagine ? Le « salut », c'est un peu...

-Vous êtes la seule à apporter un peu de lumière, enchaîna-t-il, les yeux brillants. Vous pouvez être fière de vous. Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis... depuis que j'ai 15 ans, je crois... ?

-Ça fait sept ans ! Incroyable... C'est dommage que vous soyez seule... Si vous étiez plusieurs à avoir ce don, vous pourriez sans aucun doute empêcher ce monde de sombrer et vous l'auriez peut-être déjà sauvé. »

Elle tressaillit et replia ses mains vers sa poitrine comme un geste défensif.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

-... Que vous faites du bon travail ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Vous dites que le monde sombre... ? »

Il ne parut pas savoir à quoi elle faisait référence.

« Vous l'ignorez donc ? Ce monde est en ruine. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps, je peux vous le garantir.

-Non, vous vous trompez, le corrigea-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait convaincante. Il peut encore être sauvé ! Je sais que la lumière reviendra, il faut garder espoir ! »

Il grimaça et se gratta la nuque, comme répugnant à la contredire.

« Je ne veux pas détruire vos espoirs mais... à vous seule, malgré vos bonnes intentions, vous ne pourrez pas sauver tout un monde. Vous ne faites que retarder l'inévitable. Surtout si vous vous sacrifiez dans le processus...

-N-Non ! Je ne sacrifie rien ! »

Elle parlait trop fort mais les paroles d'Axel réveillaient en elle des vérités qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à affronter. Alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, son téléphone, objet de luxe dans cette cité que Cloud lui avait offert il y avait longtemps, sonna, les faisant tressaillir tous les deux.

Elle tira l'objet de sa poche et y jeta un coup d'œil : c'était Tifa. Et elle savait qu'elle ne l'appellerait que pour des sujets de la plus haute importance. Son cœur se serra tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment faisait son chemin en elle.

« Excusez-moi », dit-elle d'un ton préoccupé à Axel, sans le regarder.

« Tifa ? Est-ce que... ? »

Cette dernière lui coupa la parole.

« Aeris, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Elle parlait d'une voix précipitée, erratique, comme à bout de souffle. Aeris eut un instant d'hésitation ; est-ce qu'elle pleurait ?

« Tifa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Cloud... il... il...

-Hé, calme-toi ! »

Aeris se détourna pour dissimuler l'expression de son visage de la vue d'Axel. Tifa paniquait, cela s'entendait dans sa voix, et elle paraissait épuisée, comme si elle avait couru pour la prévenir.

« Il a retrouvé Sephiroth ! s'écria Tifa. Il sait où il est et il est décidé à l'affronter. J'ai essayé de le retenir, mais il a refusé de m'écouter. »

Aeris sentit son cœur sombrer. Elle avait su que ce jour viendrait, mais elle avait tant espéré...

« Aeris, s'il te plaît ! Si tu lui parles, peut-être qu'il t'écoutera, toi ! Après tout – la voix de Tifa descendit jusqu'à un murmure – il a toujours été plus ouvert avec toi qu'avec moi, alors...

-Je vais... Je m'en occupe, répondit Aeris sans relever la jalousie difficilement réprimée transparaissant dans la voix de son interlocutrice. Où est-il ?

-Sephiroth est quelque part dans la vallée, à l'extérieur de la ville ! Tu pourras rattraper Cloud si tu passes par la porte des fortifications derrière la forteresse !

-D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. »

Aeris raccrocha et se retourna vers Axel qui ne disait pas un mot, se contentant de l'observer.

« Je suis désolée. Je dois partir de toute urgence, s'excusa-t-elle en forçant un sourire. Peut-être que nous pourrons... reprendre cette conversation plus tard. »

Il inclina la tête.

« Ne vous excusez pas, répliqua-t-il d'une voix agréable. C'est moi qui suis venu vous importuner. Mais je serais ravi de parler de nouveau avec vous. Nous nous reverrons sans doute bientôt. »

Aeris hocha distraitement la tête, le salua rapidement, puis se hâta de quitter les lieux au pas de course.

* * *

Axel ne bougea pas. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la lourde porte claque derrière elle et qu'il se retrouve seul dans le silence de l'église. Son sourire s'était évaporé de ses lèvres dès qu'elle l'avait quitté des yeux. Il aurait été impossible pour un observateur de deviner ses pensées.

Son regard retourna vers le champ de fleurs qui s'agitait doucement sous un petit courant d'air, tandis qu'il repassait dans sa tête toutes les informations qu'il avait réussi à lui soutirer. C'était l'unique but de sa visite après tout, et l'unique raison pour laquelle il avait dû jouer l'admirateur charmé. Elle avait tout avalé... Enfin, peut-être pas. Il avait décelé en elle une once de méfiance, qui ne s'était pas éteinte pendant toute leur conversation. Elle n'était pas idiote : vu le monde dans lequel elle vivait, il était impossible qu'elle fasse aveuglément confiance à un inconnu, aussi charmant soit-il.

Au moins avait-il obtenu ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait la confirmation qu'elle était la seule dans ce monde à posséder le don de ramener la lumière dans le cœur des gens. Il s'agissait bien de leur anomalie. Et il avait découvert ses faiblesses. Un rictus dénué d'émotion étira ses lèvres.

Il devait cependant s'avouer surpris qu'elle déborde à ce point d'énergie et de vie, malgré ses blessures. Il avait même été surpris de constater qu'elle avait survécu. Lui et Saïx s'étaient retrouvés dans la même situation, des années plus tôt, et voyez ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. Il s'en souvenait encore... de la puanteur et de l'obscurité de leur cellule.

 _Il pouvait sentir la chaleur d'Isa, qui était parvenu à s'endormir, recroquevillé contre lui. C'était un maigre réconfort contre l'air glacial et l'obscurité hostile de la cellule, dont la seule lumière filtrait entre les barreaux de la petite fenêtre de la lourde porte de fer qui donnait sur un couloir lumineux le long duquel s'alignaient des cellules semblables._

 _Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ils étaient enfermés là, ayant perdu toute notion du temps dans cet endroit souterrain où le jour et la nuit n'existaient plus, mais ils ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis que le groupe d'hommes armés, des gardes du palais, les avaient arrêtés. Était-ce à cause de leurs visites interdites dans la forteresse ? Quelque chose lui soufflait que c'était bien plus grave. Depuis, ils s'étaient contentés de demeurer assis contre le mur à même le sol, le ventre noué par la peur, se levant seulement pour aller chercher leur maigre repas qu'un garde faisait passer régulièrement par une trappe dans la porte, où aller aux « toilettes », un trou fermé d'une grille dans le sol, au fond de la pièce. Il gardait espoir : les secours allaient venir, ou on se rendrait compte qu'ils n'étaient que des gamins insouciants, et on les laisserait partir, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _La cellule était remplie d'autres habitants, aussi décontenancés et apeurés qu'eux, de tous âges et origines sociales. Personne ne leur avait dit la raison de leur emprisonnement, mais des rumeurs couraient dans les cellules : des rumeurs sur des expériences scientifiques interdites, menées par Ansem le sage lui-même, sur les mystères du cœur. Il ignorait si c'était vrai, mais il ne pouvait ignorer que les prisonniers étaient emmenés peu à peu, pour ne plus revenir et être remplacés par de nouveaux détenus. Il savait, même s'il tentait de l'oublier, qu'un jour viendrait leur tour._

 _Parmi les détenus qu'ils connurent le plus longtemps, bien que connaître soit un bien grand mot car presque personne ne se parlait, il y avait cette femme aux longs cheveux châtain, aux traits fatigués et à la robe déchirée, et sa fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, de quelques années plus jeune qu'eux. Elles étaient déjà là à leur arrivée et ils finirent par s'habituer à leur présence : elles demeuraient toujours assises en face d'eux, et la mère était l'une des rares à ne pas montrer de signe évident de peur, bien que sa fille dévisage les autres détenus avec de grands yeux effrayés. Il avait songé que s'il devait coopérer avec quelqu'un pour planifier une fuite, ce serait à elle qu'il ferait confiance. Mais leur tour avait fini par arriver, et la mère et la fille furent emmenées pour ne plus revenir._

Axel se secoua et se mit en marche, chassant ces pensées malsaines.

« Pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant ? », marmonna-t-il.

Après tout, les gens de cette ville n'étaient plus rien pour lui désormais.

* * *

« Cloud ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net, montrant qu'il l'avait entendue, mais ne se retourna pas vers elle. Elle continua sa course jusqu'à n'être plus que quelques pas derrière lui, épuisée. Elle avait traversé la moitié de la ville à toutes jambes, persuadée qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le rattraper, jusqu'à atteindre une des portes de la ville, près d'un quartier peu fréquenté, presque abandonné, endroit lugubre surtout maintenant, à la tombée de la nuit. Derrière eux, la ruelle mal entretenue parsemée de débris remontait jusqu'à la forteresse qui se dressait au-dessus de leurs têtes, menaçante, et où plus personne ne vivait. Devant eux, les remparts aveugles aux briques sombres les dominaient, les plongeant dans la pénombre de leur ombre. Et entre deux fontaines murales vides, à quelques pas de Cloud, s'ouvrait la bouche de l'entrée, au-delà de laquelle elle pouvait apercevoir le sentier escarpé qui descendait dans la vallée rocheuse.

Comme Cloud ne faisait pas mine d'ouvrir la bouche, attendant manifestement qu'elle parle, Aeris prit la parole une fois qu'elle eut récupéré son souffle :

« Tifa m'a dit que tu allais affronter Sephiroth. »

Il répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif, la tête légèrement tournée vers elle, mais sans lui faire face. Son épée brillait dans son dos et elle remarqua avec tristesse que la lame en avait été nettoyée et que des matérias avaient été encastrées dans la poignée.

« Tu as vraiment l'intention de faire ça ? souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'on en avait parlé, qu'on s'était juré tous les trois de ne plus se séparer.

-Sephiroth doit être arrêté, Aeris, dit Cloud d'un ton neutre. Qui sait ce qu'il prépare ? Je ne peux pas...

-La vengeance ne ramènera pas Zack ! s'écria-t-elle, consciente qu'elle abordait un terrain dangereux. Elle ne pourra que te perdre à ton tour ! »

Il se tourna enfin vers elle, faisant brusquement volte-face, serrant la mâchoire.

« Je ne cherche pas à le venger ! Si je fais ça c'est pour le bien de tous !

-C'est faux ! rétorqua Aeris qui sentait la colère et le désarroi monter en elle. Je sais que tu es retourné là où il est mort ! J'ai vu que tu avais ramené sur sa tombe un morceau de sa vieille épée, avant que tu ne la fasses réparer. Tu n'as pu récupérer ça qu'en retournant là-bas. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne penses pas à Zack à présent. La vengeance est la seule chose qui tu poussais pendant toutes ces années à pourchasser Sephiroth », acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

Avec un grognement frustré, Cloud se détourna à nouveau.

« Sephiroth est le meurtrier de Zack, lança-t-il sèchement. Il doit être arrêté ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas ça.

-Cloud, ne... !

-Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Ne me suis pas plus loin. »

Sans un mot de plus, ni écouter ses supplications, Cloud s'engagea dans le tunnel et Aeris le regarda franchir les fortifications et s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité du sentier. Elle pressa ses mains sur sa poitrine, remuant des pieds mais plantée sur place, incertaine : devait-elle le suivre ? L'extérieur était dangereux et elle n'était pas armée. Mais elle devait faire quelque chose avant qu'une nouvelle tragédie n'ait lieu !

« On peut parler d'adieux déchirants. »

Aeris jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, cherchant l'origine de la voix qu'elle avait reconnue. Elle ne fut guère surprise de découvrir Axel, assis en haut d'un mur effondré, quelques pas derrière elle, l'air neutre. Alors il l'avait suivie jusqu'ici...

Elle fit à nouveau face à l'entrée pour constater que Cloud avait déjà disparu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » lança la voix dans son dos.

C'était une excellente question, et elle ne savait que répondre.

« Tu ne le suis pas ? Je croyais que tu voulais éviter un nouveau sacrifice inutile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? demanda-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle n'aurait voulu, et renonçant à son tour à rester polie.

-Rien de plus que ce que je viens d'entendre, petite.

-Ce ne sont pas des choses qui vous concernent. Allez-vous-en et laissez-nous en paix », lui enjoignit-elle.

Elle crut entendre un rire étouffé mais ne se retourna pas pour vérifier.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, pour commencer ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivie ?

-On peut dire que j'étais curieux, dit la voix derrière elle. Je ne comprenais pas comment tu pouvais espérer sauver ce monde alors que tu es incapable de te sauver toi-même. »

Aeris ne répondit pas.

« Tu es brisée comme les autres habitants de ce monde, continua-t-il d'une voix où perçait une nuance de ruse menaçante. Tu ne peux sauver personne avec ton cœur brisé, quoi que tu en dises. Regarde ça ! Tu ne l'as pas arrêté, tu ne peux même pas sauver tes amis. Ils disparaîtrons les uns après les autres et tu ne fais rien. »

La jeune femme abaissa le regard. Elle savait que ses paroles n'étaient que malice, mais elle ne parvenait pas à cesser d'écouter. Et elle avait mal dans sa poitrine.

« Je... je...

-Tu ne peux aider personne si toi-même manque de lumière et d'amour. Tu as sacrifié ton être dans ta quête vaine pour sauver ce monde : tu as pris sur tes épaules le poids des souffrances de tous ces gens, en oubliant de calmer les tiennes. Combien de temps as-tu passé à consoler ces malheureux, à les encourager, à panser leurs blessures, à les tirer de leur désespoir et de leurs ténèbres ? Et qu'as-tu eu en retour ? Personne ne t'as réconfortée, n'a soigné tes propres blessures. Tes propres amis ne t'écoutent même plus et t'abandonnent...

-C'est vrai, mais je dois le faire, répliqua-t-elle faiblement. Si je ne fais rien... »

La voix de l'homme tomba en un murmure qui s'éleva lugubrement dans le silence des ruines.

« Ton combat est admirable, mais inutile. Dans ton état, tu ne peux que réussir à te détruire. Tu n'as pas assez de lumière pour toi, pas la peine de penser à en apporter au monde. Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait raison, non ? Elle avait pendant longtemps réprimé ces pensées, mais il avait raison. Elle avait tant donné pour ce monde, convaincue de mener un combat qui porterait ses fruits, qu'elle en avait négligé son cœur et sa propre volonté depuis des années. En fait, elle s'était convaincue que sa volonté et ses désirs étaient devenus cette lutte vers ce but altruiste, aider les gens en détresse, sauver ce monde de sa destruction...

Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler qu'elle était une humaine comme les autres, avec ses désirs égoïstes et ses peurs. Sinon, comment pourrait-elle apporter le salut à ce monde ?

* * *

La tête basse et le cœur lourd, Aeris laissa ses pas la ramener à l'église. Elle se sentait bizarre, comme nauséeuse et la tête embrumée. Elle ne croisa personne sur le chemin du retour, ou plutôt, ne remarqua pas les citadins qui allaient et venaient autour d'elle, enfermée dans ses pensées confuses.

Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Peut-être devrait-elle rentrer chez elle. Les rues étaient dangereuses pour qui était distrait et le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon depuis bien longtemps. Mais elle tenait à revoir ses fleurs, à se revigorer de leur parfum, comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve, que son but était bien réel, que l'espoir qui l'animait depuis tout ce temps existait encore.

Cependant, alors qu'elle arrivait en vue de l'église, elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il lui fallut du temps pour s'en apercevoir, tant elle était engluée dans des émotions contraires qui se mélangeaient en elle, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose de grave. Comme... Était-ce de la fumée qui s'échappait du toit de l'église ? Et cette odeur... ?

Elle demeura figée sur place pendant de longues secondes, incapable d'en croire les implications. Puis, laissant échapper un « oh non ! » entre ses dents, la jeune femme se précipita, les yeux écarquillés, et ses ennuis précédents déjà oubliés. Elle se jeta contre la porte de l'église, perdant dans sa panique quelques précieuses secondes à l'ouvrir, et entra en trombe à l'intérieur, pour se figer d'horreur.

Son champ de fleurs était en feu. Les flammes s'élevaient avec une joie cruelle entre les piliers de l'église, se repaissant de ces fleurs dans lesquelles elle avait déversé tant de son être, et elle les voyait mourir et disparaître en cendres dans le brasier et elle ne pouvait rien faire...

Elle tomba à genoux.

Elle était perdue à son tour, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait perdu aussi facilement ?

Le cri de désespoir qui s'échappa de la gorge d'Aeris emplit l'église, étouffant même le chant des flammes et résonnant dans le cœur vide d'Axel, qui l'observait en douce, adossé les bras croisés derrière un pilier.


	2. Renaissance

**Chapitre publié le 5 juillet 2017**

 **Finalement après réflexion, cette fic sera en trois chapitres plutôt qu'en deux.**

 **S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! j'ai souffert pour écrire tout ce truc.**

* * *

 **Partie 2 : Renaissance**

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de comment sa mère était morte.

C'étaient des souvenirs qui s'étaient gravés au fond de son cœur, se figeant dans l'immortalité. Impossible de les effacer, et malgré tout elle avait essayé pendant toutes ces années, en vain. Après réflexion, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle désirait les perdre. Aussi douloureux soient-ils, ces souvenirs étaient son héritage.

Mais ils étaient aussi un poison mortel qui corrompait son cœur, poison que les paroles d'Axel avaient fait ressortir de son cœur exsangue. Elle réalisait qu'elle s'était laissée empoisonner à petit feu pendant toutes ces années. D'une certaine manière, ses mots cruels avait fonctionné comme une antidote douloureuse, permettant au poison de s'évacuer.

Avant cette tragédie, ses parents et elle habitaient une petite maison au cœur du Jardin Radieux. Son père était un scientifique travaillant au château, sous les ordres d'Ansem, et sa mère tenait une petite boutique où elle vendait les gâteaux qu'elle confectionnait. Ils vivaient une vie plutôt modeste mais elle se souvenait qu'ils étaient heureux. Elle aimait cette vie et ce monde resplendissant de lumière, et elle était convaincue qu'une vie tout aussi enrichissante l'attendait.

Et puis, quand elle avait treize ans, la tragédie s'était abattue sur le Jardin Radieux : elle était alors jeune et n'en avait pas compris tous les détails, mais elle avait perçu de légers changements dans l'atmosphère du monde avant même que les premiers nuages noirs n'apparaissent à l'horizon. Elle avait remarqué les ombres qui naissaient sur les visages et dans les cœurs des habitants. Elle ne s'en était d'abord pas inquiétée, bien qu'au fond de son cœur avaient émergé ses premiers doutes.

Un beau jour, son père n'était pas rentré du travail et elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Elle savait maintenant qu'il s'était opposé à des expériences secrètes menées par certains de ses collègues et qu'il avait été éliminé quand il avait menacé de dévoiler la vérité au grand jour, mais à l'époque, elle n'avait pu que regarder sa mère pleurer avec confusion.

Peu de temps après, sa mère et elle avaient été emmenées. Un groupe d'hommes armés, des gardes du palais, s'étaient présentés un matin à leur porte. Les yeux ensommeillés, tirée du sommeil, elle les avait vus investir leur maison. Leur expression ne lui avait pas plu, mais elle avait toute confiance en sa mère, certaine qu'elle maîtrisait la situation. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait été plus perplexe qu'inquiète quand, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec les intrus, sa mère s'était tournée lentement vers elle, les épaules basses, lui enjoignant de venir en lui expliquant qu'elles devaient partir quelques temps. Les gardes les avaient escortées dans les rues désertes – elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'il était si tôt qu'il faisait encore nuit. Aeris avait demandé avec insistance où elles se rendaient, mais comme sa mère ne répondait pas, elle s'était tue et s'était laissée conduire, encadrée par la petite troupe d'adultes qui la dominaient d'une ou deux têtes, jusque dans le palais où son père travaillait. En reconnaissant les larges couloirs à la décoration sobre où son père l'avait parfois amenée, elle avait d'abord pensé qu'on les emmenait rejoindre son père et elle avait senti la joie renaître dans son cœur, malgré le silence inquiétant de sa mère. Cette joie s'était vite changée en confusion et en désarroi quand elles furent conduites dans les sous-sols de la forteresse, où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds, jusqu'à un cachot sombre. Elle se souvenait quand le garde avait tiré la lourde porte d'acier percée d'une unique fenêtre munie de barreaux, dévoilant un trou de ténèbres, et leur avait enjoint d'entrer : elle était demeurée pétrifiée sur le seuil, peu convaincue que son père soit dans cet endroit, et si sa mère n'avait pas doucement pressé son dos pour la contraindre à avancer, il n'y avait nul doute que les gardes à l'air féroce s'en seraient pris à elle.

La porte s'était refermée derrière elles, les laissant seules dans le noir. Seule la faible lueur du couloir par la fenêtre et la chaleur de sa mère contre elle l'empêchaient de paniquer : elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais sa mère était là, et elle était certaine qu'elles sortiraient vite de cet endroit.

Son père n'était pas là, comme elle l'avait deviné, et il ne vint pas les voir, mais après ce qu'il lui avait semblé être une éternité, d'autres individus, des inconnus, étaient venus remplir peu à peu la cellule : une femme âgée, deux adolescents, un ancien garde du palais... Et elle fut un peu plus soulagée au début, car elles n'étaient plus seules, sa mère lui disait de ne pas perdre espoir, la réconfortant et lui promettant de la protéger, et elle était certaine que son père viendrait les sauver très bientôt...

Il ne vint pas cependant. Une éternité passa dans ce puits d'obscurité, et sa peur grandissait. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi elles étaient là, qui étaient tous ces gens, qui étaient amenés et puis emmenés, elle voulait sortir de cette cellule, de ce gouffre de Ténèbres !

Un jour, son vœu fut exaucé : encadrées par deux gardes, elles furent emmenées hors de la cellule obscure et puante. Avant qu'elles ne furent arrachées à leur cellule, sa mère s'était tournée vers elle, l'air alerte, et lui avait enjoint d'un ton tendu de fuir dès qu'elle lui ferait signe, ce qui l'avait laissée perplexe et agitée. Mais retrouver la lumière crue du couloir fut un vrai soulagement, et elle suivit la suite des événements avec de la curiosité plus que de la peur, certaine qu'elles étaient libres. Après une longue route dans des couloirs interminables, on les avait emmenées dans le bureau d'un homme aux cheveux argentés, revêtu de la blouse blanche des scientifiques, qui se disait être Ansem, leur roi qu'elle avait cru bon et juste.

 _« Vous devez être la femme et la fille du professeur Gast ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt, sans les saluer et encore moins leur offrir un siège._

 _Il les fixait par-dessus son bureau d'un regard sans émotion, neutre avec peut-être une pointe d'indifférence méprisante comme si leur existence ne l'intéressait pas._

 _Livide de colère, sa mère serra les poings et Aeris recula d'un pas derrière elle, observant l'homme d'un air intimidée. Elle ne l'aimait pas ; il suait les Ténèbres, plus que n'importe qui qu'elle avait rencontré._

 _« Comment osez-vous... siffla-t-elle. Qu'avez-vous fait à mon mari ? »_

 _Imperturbable, Ansem la considéra sans changer d'expression._

 _« Le professeur Gast était un obstacle pour notre projet, dit-il simplement. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a été écarté._

 _-Écarté ?! Vous... »_

 _Ifalna baissa soudain les yeux vers elle et toute trace de colère quitta son visage. Elle avait apparemment jugé préférable de se montrer conciliante pour leur sûreté._

 _« Que nous voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, le regardant droit dans les yeux._

 _Il prit un peu de temps pour répondre, toujours avec un visage vide, comme s'il n'était pas en train de se livrer à des activités criminelles._

 _« Nous menons des expériences sur le cœur, expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre. D'après Gast, votre cœur est très lumineux, tout comme celui de votre fille. J'ai cru comprendre que vous faisiez partie d'un peuple ancien et oublié, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Ifalna ne répondit pas et Ansem poursuivit, sans sembler troublé._

 _« Nous allons étudier vos cœurs. C'est une étape importante dans notre recherche. J'ose espérer que votre sacrifice nous permettra de comprendre les mystères du cœur. »_

Elles avaient ensuite été remises à des gardes et emmenées à nouveau. Ce fut après cette rencontre déplaisante qu'elles s'étaient enfuies.

 _Aeris avait peur et se serrait contre sa mère, la dévisageant avec insistance, espérant des explications. Sa mère, elle, s'était tue. Son visage neutre ne trahissait aucune pensée._

 _Le signal vint quand ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un de ces couloirs tous semblables, le temps que les gardes ouvrent une porte en validant un code sur un écran tactile incrusté dans le mur._

 _« Cours ! » s'écria sa mère._

 _Au même instant, une tornade de flammes se matérialisa dans les airs entre les gardes et elle, invoquées par le petit bout de matéria de feu que sa mère gardait toujours sur elle. Sans doute ne l'avait-elle pas utilisée plus tôt car elle ignorait alors ce qu'ils leur voulaient et, quand elles s'étaient retrouvées enfermées dans une cellule de fer, elle était devenue inutile._

 _Aeris n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde : la peur au ventre, elle tourna les talons et se jeta à toutes jambes dans le couloir qu'ils venaient de parcourir. La panique lui donnait des ailes, et les cris incompréhensibles, mêlés à des détonations et des coups de feu qui s'élevaient dans son dos ne la faisaient courir que plus vite, espérant de tout son cœur ne pas être rattrapée, et que sa mère la suive..._

 _Aveuglée par la panique, elle emprunta une direction au hasard, sans la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, elle croisa un garde alerté par le vacarme. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir débouler une fillette car il demeura sans réaction, et elle le dépassa aisément avant qu'un cri ne retentisse dans son dos._

 _Elle ne sut dire combien de temps elle galopa dans ces couloirs déserts et sombres, sans fenêtres. Seuls des lanternes fichées aux murs éclairaient sa route, et elle se souvint qu'elle était en sous-sol, et elle était perdue..._

 _Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un énième couloir obscur, incapable de dire si elle était déjà passée par là et à quelle distance de la sortie elle se trouvait – il y avait une sortie, n'est-ce pas ? – quelqu'un attrapa sa main et la tira en avant, lui arrachant un cri perçant._

 _« Cours ! cria sa mère. Ne t'arrête pas ! »_

 _Elle l'entraîna vers une porte proche qui, entrouverte, donnait sur un escalier étroit qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, et la poussa à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière elles le battant heureusement pourvu d'un loquet. Aeris, des larmes de panique aux yeux, l'observa s'adosser à la porte pour reprendre son souffle._

 _« … Un petit instant, murmura-t-elle. Juste... quelques secondes. »_

 _Sa mère avait l'air mal en point. Une odeur de fumée s'élevait d'elle et des zones brûlées parsemaient ses vêtements. Elle était échevelée et en sueur, sur le point de s'effondrer et... étaient-ce des traces de sang sur son cou et ses bras ?_

 _« Maman... tenta timidement Aeris avant qu'un coup brutal porté contre la porte ne les fasse sursauter._

 _-Elles sont là-dedans ! rugit une voix étouffée. Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! »_

 _Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà Ifalna avait attrapé la main d'Aeris et l'entraînait en avant, s'enfonçant davantage dans le sous-sol obscur aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes le lui permettaient._

 _Un bruit d'eau leur parvenait dans l'obscurité et Ifalna la tira dans cette direction dès qu'elles eurent atteint le pied de l'escalier._

 _Aeris ne sut combien de temps elles coururent dans les ténèbres, avec pour seule compagnie le bruit erratique de leur respiration, leurs pas qui résonnaient entre les murs et les sons lointains de leurs poursuivants qui se rapprochaient. Elles finirent finalement par atteindre la source du son d'eau, un canal qui se déversait dans un conduit au fond d'un hall sans issue._

 _« Maman, il n'y a rien ici ! » s'écria-t-elle nerveusement mais Ifalna continua de l'entraîner en avant._

 _Elles allaient se retrouver piégées dans ce hall si elles ne sortaient pas de là immédiatement... Mais sa mère semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait._

 _Elles atteignirent l'entrée du boyau obscur où s'enfonçait le canal. Aeris y jeta un coup d'œil et frissonna. L'obscurité y semblait encore plus oppressante que celle de leur cellule et l'eau glauque ne lui inspirait pas confiance._

 _Alors qu'elle tirait sur la main de sa mère, une balle siffla très près d'elles, trop près d'elles, et des cris retentirent de l'autre côté du hall. Ils les avaient rattrapées ! Aussitôt, Aeris sentit sa mère l'attraper sous les aisselles et la jeter dans l'eau._

 _Le courant l'entraîna immédiatement dans le conduit obscur. Quand elle reprit ses esprits et parvint tant bien que mal à sortir la tête de l'eau, elle aperçut sa mère qui se jetait à sa suite, entre les balles qui sifflaient en tous sens. Et l'obscurité les avala._

 _La terreur qu'elle ressentit alors qu'elle était emportée dans le noir total fut plus terrible que celle de leur fuite précédente. Ce fut l'expérience la plus terrifiante de sa vie. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait finir noyée. Pourtant, bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, le canal émergea dans la lumière du jour et elles furent précipitées dans un bassin, quelques mètres plus bas, au pied de la forteresse qui jetait son ombre menaçante sur elles. L'eau poursuivait sa route dans un canal qui redescendait le flanc de la colline où la forteresse était perchée, et elles se laissèrent emporter, mettant rapidement une grande distance entre elles et leur ancienne prison._

 _Après cela s'ensuivit une longue marche le long de la rive du canal. Elles étaient glacées et épuisées, pataugeant dans la boue et dans l'eau, et sa mère était blessée, manifestement touchée par une balle bien qu'elle ne s'en plaignit pas. L'odeur de sang lui agressa les narines, mais elle ne lâcha pas une seule seconde la main de sa mère, avançant sans s'arrêter : elle lui avait à plusieurs reprises proposé de se reposer, morte d'inquiétude, mais sa mère avait refusé avec fermeté, consciente qu'elles avaient une chance, et qu'elles ne devaient pas la gâcher..._

 _Sa mère ne lui répondait plus, et elle se retrouvait à la tirer par la main quand elles atteignirent les quartiers défavorisés tout en bas de la ville. Il commençait à faire sombre ; leur fuite avait pris plus de temps que prévu, et les soldats devaient probablement les chercher partout, mais elles étaient trop fatiguées pour s'en soucier. Aeris serra la main de sa mère dans la sienne : elles s'étaient retrouvées, trempées, blessées et échevelées, dans une rue inconnue, où elle ne reconnaissait personne._

 _Elle tira sur la main. Sentant une résistance, Aeris se retourna et écarquilla les yeux : sa mère s'était effondrée au sol, au beau milieu de la rue, et ne faisait pas mine de se relever._

 _« Maman ? »_

 _Aeris secoua son épaule, les larmes aux yeux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elles ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter là !_

 _Après quelques secondes, sa mère réagit enfin et tourna un visage épuisé et maculé de poussière et de sang vers elle._

 _« Aeris, murmura-t-elle si faiblement que la fillette dut se rapprocher. Tu dois... tu dois partir... trouve un endroit sûr..._

 _-N-non, tu as dit qu'on restait ensemble ! s'écria Aeris, ignorant les regards qui se tournaient vers elles._

 _-... Ne reste pas là, souffla Ifalna. Tu ne dois pas... perdre espoir, tu m'entends... Aeris..._

 _-Maman ?_ _Maman_ _, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... ?_

 _-Madame, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »_

Ce fut ainsi que mourut Ifalna et qu'Aeris fit la connaissance d'Elmyra, qui l'accueillit sous son toit.

* * *

Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir, lui avait dit sa mère. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle se remémorait cela dans un moment pareil, tombée à genoux près de l'entrée de l'église, contemplant les flammes vociférer dans la pénombre et détruire ce qui constituait son monde. Mais soudain, la voix chaleureuse de sa mère s'éleva du fond de son cœur, comme pour la réconforter.

Habitée par une résolution nouvelle, Aeris sentit le désespoir la quitter, s'évaporant au contact de ce feu neuf qui brûlait dans son cœur. Un feu chaleureux et familier, bien plus agréable que le brasier affamé et avide qui la dominait. La jeune fille se releva, la détermination flambant dans son regard ; la matéria serrée dans son poing brilla d'une lueur si forte qu'elle détourna les yeux et, accompagné d'un craquement qui résonna dans la nef comme le tonnerre, un cristal de glace jaillit du sol au cœur des flammes, le plus énorme qu'elle ait jamais produit, emplissant le chœur entier, engloutissant les flammes, s'élevant jusqu'au plafond sous ses yeux ébahis. Une vague de froid la submergea, la faisant reculer d'un pas et rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

En quelques secondes, le silence total avait envahi les lieux.

Les mains serrées contre son cœur, la jeune fille demeura figée au cœur de la nef, contemplant le cristal de glace qui se dressait, majestueux, là où le brasier se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, étincelant sous la lueur des quelques flammèches qui subsistaient. C'était elle qui avait fait ça ?

Le sort de glace prit bien vite fin avec sa concentration et elle observa le cristal se désagréger en un million d'éclats qui disparurent rapidement à leur tour, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Elle osa enfin s'approcher avec lenteur, frissonnant sous le souffle froid qui s'élevait encore du chœur, remplaçant la chaleur torride. Elle s'arrêta à la ligne inégale où le plancher laissait place à une épaisse couche de cendres, dans lesquelles subsistaient encore quelques morceaux de bois, et contempla la scène.

Les piliers et les murs les plus proches du brasier portaient des marques noires, tout le plancher du fond de l'église avait été réduit en cendres, mais, à part cela, l'église ne semblait pas avoir subi de dommage majeur et ne risquait pas de s'effondrer à tout moment. Son jardin en revanche... Là où s'épanouissait quelques heures plus tôt son champ de fleurs où elle avait mis tant de son être ne subsistait plus qu'une mare de cendres. Elle laissait ses yeux errer sur les cadavres de ses fleurs sans trop savoir que penser quand un cri s'éleva derrière elle, vers l'entrée de l'église.

Trois enfants, probablement alertés par la fumée, se tenaient devant la porte, regardant la scène avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Aeris reconnut parmi eux la fillette qu'elle avait sauvée. Derrière eux suivirent quelques adultes, qui aussitôt tirèrent en arrière les enfants à la vue des vestiges de l'incendie.

Aeris leur offrit un pâle sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai réglé le problème. Il n'y a aucun danger. Ce n'était qu'un simple accident. »

Elle ne précisa pas qu'elle se doutait parfaitement de qui était derrière cet « accident ». Lissant ses cheveux ébouriffés pour tenter de donner une impression rassurante, elle s'avança vers eux :

« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Je m'en occupe. »

Ses visiteurs ne parurent pas convaincus, regardant autour d'eux les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte, comme s'ils venaient de découvrir la scène d'un meurtre. Ce n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité, se dit-elle, songeant à ses pauvres plantes.

« Mon dieu, murmura une femme, mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? s'enquit un homme qui s'avançait avec prudence comme s'il craignait de voir surgir un assassin de l'ombre d'un pilier.

-Non, répondit Aeris en levant sa matéria. Le feu s'est déclenché durant mon absence. Je l'ai éteint avec un sort de glace.

-Oh, quelle chance que vous passiez par là, soupira l'homme en hochant la tête. Vous euh... cette église n'est pas à vous, quand même ? »

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, la fillette le rejoignit en courant :

« C'est le jardin d'Aeris ! s'écria-t-elle avec passion, les larmes aux yeux. C'est là qu'elle cultive les fleurs qu'elle vend dans la ville. »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux.

« Vraiment ? Oh, je suis navré ! C'est vraiment... » Il lança un regard désolé vers l'énorme tâche noire au fond de la nef. « Quel désastre... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

Que faire... Une bonne question. Mais l'espoir flambait dans son cœur.

« Je m'en occupe, répéta-t-elle en souriant. J'ai la situation sous contrôle. Et je vais m'assurer que cela ne se reproduise pas. »

Quand elle se tourna vers les vestiges de son jardin, cependant, quelques doutes percèrent sa détermination. L'immense tâche noire, mer de cendres, semblait la narguer et elle réalisa enfin l'ampleur du travail qui l'attendait.

« On va vous aider, madame Aeris ! »

Aeris se retourna vers la voix qui venait de s'élever. La fillette, toujours la même, s'était avancée vers elle et lui offrait un grand sourire où demeurait une once de timidité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-On va vous aider, répéta-t-elle. Si on travaille tous ensemble, on pourra construire un jardin encore plus magnifique que le premier.

-Je vais vous aider moi aussi ! s'écria un petit garçon, rejoignant la fillette. Vous avez juste à nous montrer ce qu'il faut faire ! »

La femme qui avait parlé la première lui attrapa la main et le tira en arrière.

« Voyons, ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est le travail des adultes ! Il est tard, tu devrais être couché depuis longtemps...

-Ta mère a raison, tenta de le raisonner Aeris en souriant aimablement. Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux me débrouiller.

-Mais... !

-Cependant, le gamin a raison, intervint une femme qui venait d'arriver. On ne va pas vous laisser vous débrouiller, voyons. Surtout après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous... »

Des murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent de la foule. Aeris cligna des yeux, perplexe, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette proposition qui, elle devait l'avouer, tombait à pic.

Une main tira sur sa robe pour attirer son attention. La fillette la regardait d'un air suppliant.

« Madame, je peux vous aider un peu ? J'ai encore du temps avant de devoir rentrer chez moi, et j'aimerais bien faire quelque chose, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose... »

Aeris la considéra un instant, puis céda. La perspective de lui donner un coup de main semblait ravir la petite fille, alors pourquoi ne pas lui faire plaisir ?

« D'accord, mais je te préviens, ça va pas être du gâteau. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

-Euh... marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux, gênée. Je peux tout faire du moment que je sache comment...

-Je plaisantais ! fit Aeris en lui caressant les cheveux. Je vais pas te donner du travail dangereux, enfin ! Mais puisque tu insistes pour m'aider, si tes parents n'y voient pas d'inconvénient, j'accepte volontiers ton aide... Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Madeleine !

-Hé bien, Madeleine, tu vois cette salle là-bas ? Il doit y avoir un seau en fer et un vieux robinet. Tu crois que tu pourrais rapporter de l'eau ? »

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina.

« Je m'en occupe ! » cria-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Le petit garçon, de son côté, la suivit du regard, puis se tourna vers Aeris :

« Madame, est-ce que vous avez un deuxième seau ? »

Elle sourit, croisant le regard résigné de la mère de l'enfant.

« Je crois qu'il doit en avoir un ou deux autres dans la même salle », répondit-elle, le regardant aussitôt se lancer à la suite de la fillette.

Un des adultes prit aussitôt le relais.

« Et nous ? Vous ne nous avez pas dit ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ! »

Et ce fut ainsi qu'Aeris se retrouva à distribuer des instructions à un groupe d'inconnus rassemblés pour une même cause, mus par la même détermination.

Ils commencèrent par éteindre les quelques flammèches qui subsistaient encore à travers la salle. Ensuite, ils entreprirent d'enlever les cendres sous son commandement. Malheureusement, ils ne possédaient qu'une seule pelle, celle qu'utilisait Aeris pour son jardinage, conservée dans une des salles annexes, et ils ne possédaient pas de sac pour disposer de la cendre. Il était tard, la nuit était tombée, et le manque de lumière ralentissait leur travail, aussi décidèrent-ils de rentrer chez eux pour la nuit et de revenir le lendemain pour continuer leur œuvre.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille eut la surprise de constater en arrivant sur les lieux qu'un véritable attroupement l'attendait, bien supérieur en nombre à celui de la veille. Apparemment, la nouvelle avait vite circulé et la moitié de la ville était désormais au courant que le précieux jardin de la fille aux fleurs avait été vandalisé.

Armés de lourdes pelles, ils ôtèrent la cendre et l'entassèrent dans de grand sacs qu'un volontaire se chargeait d'emmener hors de l'église. Cela leur prit une grande partie de la matinée, le soleil qui illuminait l'église, tombant du plafond au-dessus de leurs têtes, frappait fort, et la pelle pesait dans ses mains, la sueur coulait sur son front, mais l'effort chassait les troubles de son cœur et de son esprit. Elle se sentait légère, transportée par la bonne humeur qui régnait sur le chantier. Des rires s'élevaient régulièrement, des enfants venaient jouer près d'eux, contribuant au chantier à leur manière en ôtant des poignées de cendres avec de petites pelles ou en ramassant les débris de plancher, et quelques volontaires, qui ne se connaissaient pas avant ce matin, bavardaient gaiement. Un ouvrier vint même lui annoncer, non sans fierté, qu'il avait débarrassé les salles annexes de leurs gravats et qu'il allait vérifier l'état des murs et de la charpente, promettant de demander l'aide de ses collègues pour des réparations si des parties menaçaient de s'effondrer. Elle se répandit en remerciements, qu'il repoussa avec un sourire gêné, affirmant qu'il ne faisait que son travail, qui ne pourrait jamais rembourser la dette que ce monde avait envers elle.

Au fur et à mesure que la matinée s'écoulait, d'autres curieux arrivèrent sur les lieux. Certains se décidèrent à participer, venant enrichir le groupe des travailleurs, et d'autres venaient seulement observer la scène.

« Alors c'est ici qu'elle cultivait ses fleurs... Quel dommage », murmuraient les gens, observant le désastre avec sympathie.

Vers midi, quelques âmes charitables vinrent apporter aux travailleurs moulus de courbatures de l'eau et des sandwiches. S'essuyant le front, Aeris posa sa pelle et contempla leur œuvre avec satisfaction : il n'y avait presque plus de cendre, et on avait apporté des sacs remplis de terre pour combler le trou.

Un travailleur ruisselant de sueur vint lui apporter une bouteille d'eau, dont elle avala une goulée avec soulagement.

« Est-ce que vous comptez refaire le plancher ? demanda-t-il. J'ai des amis menuisiers que je peux contacter... »

Aeris secoua la tête et écarta ses bras comme pour embrasser le trou béant, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Merci, mais non. Nous allons laisser le terrain comme tel, et mettre de la terre. J'ai décidé qu'on aura un champ encore plus grand que le premier ! »

Ce fut alors qu'elle aperçut la silhouette, grande, maigre et vêtue de noir, dans la pénombre des bas-côtés. Elle aurait juré qu'il avait les yeux tournés vers elle. Son visage ne laissant paraître aucune surprise, Aeris salua l'ouvrier et s'éloigna du chantier où les volontaires prenaient une pause, occupés à pique-niquer sur les vestiges du plancher tout en bavardant gaiement. Le temps qu'elle traverse la nef, l'autre avait disparu. Le regard curieux, elle contourna le pilier pour ne découvrir que l'allée sombre qui longeait le mur de l'église.

« Tu me cherches ? » demanda une voix plaisante dans son dos.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendue, et elle se retourna lentement avec un regard calme. Axel était adossé nonchalamment au pilier, les bras croisés, la regardant amicalement comme s'il venait rendre visite à une amie, mais elle ne se laissa pas duper : au fond de ses iris verts scintillait une lueur maligne.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils se trouvaient dans un des coins les plus isolés de la nef, à l'abri du regard des travailleurs qui parlaient trop fort pour les entendre. Mais étrangement, elle ne ressentait pas de peur, seulement une forte confiance en elle.

« On peut dire ça, acquiesça-t-elle. Ou plutôt, je savais que tu reviendrais me voir. »

Elle avait renoncé à le vouvoyer. Après tout, il n'en faisait pas autant pour elle. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle sut lire comme moqueur.

« Je t'ai dit que j'aimerais parler de nouveau avec toi, tu te souviens ?

-Je sais que tu es le responsable, annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme en ignorant son ton sarcastique. C'est toi qui a détruit mes fleurs. »

Il parut surpris de l'entendre aller d'emblée droit au but. Une lueur calculatrice trouva son chemin dans ses yeux, mais il ne changea pas de ton quand il répliqua :

« Tu sembles bien sûre... Comment peux-tu être certaine que tes accusations sont fondées ?

-Je ne suis pas naïve, rétorqua-t-elle. J'étais sur mes gardes depuis le début. J'ai senti les Ténèbres qui t'habitaient, je savais que tu me mentais. Tu n'étais pas venu me remercier, seulement venu détruire.

-Un point pour toi, je t'ai peut-être sous-estimée, murmura Axel sans détacher son regard du sien. Mais tu n'as pas tout à fait raison : je ne suis pas un être des Ténèbres.

-Les Ténèbres ne sont-elles pas l'absence de lumière ?

-Pas tout à fait. »

Il ne fit pas mine de s'expliquer et Aeris décida de l'ignorer pour retourner au sujet le plus préoccupant.

« Ça ne marchera pas, dit-elle d'un ton ferme, sans détourner le regard des iris verts. Ton plan ne marchera pas, Axel. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je vais reconstruire ce monde et sauver Cloud. »

Son sourire fléchit imperceptiblement mais ni sa posture décontractée, ni son regard perçant, ni sa voix faussement aimable ne montra un quelconque trouble.

« J'espérais que tu cèdes aux ténèbres de ton cœur, dit-il d'un ton badin. Mais tu es plus résistante que je pensais. Es-tu sûre que ça en vaut la peine ? Quelle plaie... »

Aeris ne se laissa pas démonter et risqua même un léger sourire confiant. Si les choses tournaient mal, et elle était certaine qu'il n'en serait rien, elle avait toujours sa matéria de glace, pour lui qui aimait tant le feu, et pouvait espérer le distraire le temps de fuir. En dépit de sa détermination, elle ignorait la force de son opposant et était persuadée qu'il serait mortel de le sous-estimer.

« Je vais te sauver toi aussi », dit-elle, le regard dur.

Cette fois, Axel ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise assez vite : son sourire s'évanouit et il tourna des yeux inexpressifs vers elle, les épaules tendues. Elle enchaîna :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais je sens ce trou noir dans ton cœur. Alors, je te sauverai, toi aussi. Tu m'as acheté une fleur après tout, tu te souviens ? »

Axel ne répondit pas tout de suite ; les yeux baissés, il haussa vaguement les épaules, la voûte du bas-côté jetant une ombre sur son visage qui dissimulait son expression.

« C'est impossible, lui assura-t-il enfin dans un marmonnement. Tu perds ton temps. Tu n'es qu'une gamine. Tu ne peux rien pour nous.

-Je peux toujours essayer », répliqua la jeune fille qui était demeurée imperturbable. Une idée lui vint en tête et, repoussant la voix intérieure qui lui reprochait son manque de prudence, elle lui décocha un sourire de défi. « C'est un challenge. On verra qui de nous deux réussira le premier. »

Axel la considéra de longues secondes, puis son sourire retors revint lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne comprends pas ton obstination, mais pourquoi pas ? J'accepte ce... challenge. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions. »

Aeris claqua des mains, ravie. Elle savait qu'Axel la prenait sans doute pour une gamine insouciante et naïve, mais il ne pouvait pas voir la détermination qui enflammait son cœur.

« C'est décidé, alors ! »

* * *

Malgré les menaces d'Axel, la restauration du jardin se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il fut livré gratuitement de la terre, don de plusieurs habitants qui s'étaient réunis pour aider la jeune fille et avaient pris soin de choisir la meilleure qualité, refusant tout payement de sa part. Certains s'inquiétèrent pour les graines à utiliser : fort heureusement, la jeune fille en avait conservées dans un vieux pot dans sa chambre et elle autorisa les enfants à l'aider à les planter, pour leur plus grande joie. La rue de l'église, d'ordinaire abandonnée, était vite devenue très fréquentée par des curieux venus de toute la ville, parfois des gens qu'elle reconnaissait pour les avoir aidés dans le passé. Elle ne vit cependant ni Tifa ni Cloud.

Les enfants, Madeleine la première, avaient apparemment décidé de monter la garde devant son jardin neuf à tour de rôle, pour éviter que la tragédie ne se répète. Elle dut y mettre un terme ; elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de jusqu'à où Axel était capable d'aller, et elle se refusait à les mettre en danger. Elle ne put cependant pas les empêcher de venir surveiller son jardin quand elle était absente, ce qui l'inquiétait davantage à chaque fois qu'elle en retrouvait un endormi sur le plancher, ou jouant innocemment dans la nef.

Curieusement, Axel ne semblait pas avoir décidé de s'en prendre directement à son jardin, comme la première fois. Sans doute s'était-il prêté au jeu et avait-il décidé de se divertir. Les seaux commencèrent par disparaître mystérieusement ; elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'il s'agissait de lui, mais elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre aurait intérêt à les prendre. Elle n'en fut pas contrariée : une demi-douzaine de concitoyens se proposèrent aussitôt pour lui offrir les leurs. Le second jour, cependant, elle eut droit à une stratégie plus agressive : en arrivant sur les lieux au matin, elle retrouva les derniers sacs de cendres demeurés près du chantier éventrés, la cendre se déversant par les longues déchirures et se mêlant à la terre. Sans se décourager, et aussitôt aidée par quelques volontaires, elle retira la terre souillée et un vieil homme lui promit que son fils leur en apporterait de la neuve le lendemain.

Le troisième jour, le petit chariot rempli de terre que venait leur apporter ledit fils subit des dommages inexplicables. Alors qu'il arrivait en vue de l'église, les roues avants se brisèrent en mille éclats comme percutées par un projectile violent, et le véhicule se renversa, déversant la terre sur le sol.

« Vous n'avez pas de chance en ce moment, plaisanta amèrement l'homme en contemplant avec mécontentement son chariot inutilisable. On dirait presque que quelqu'un vous en veut. »

Aeris avait compris qu'Axel s'amusait, et elle commençait à bouillir d'exaspération quand ils furent contraints d'employer des seaux et une dizaine d'aller-retours pour apporter la terre à l'église. En quittant l'église après le sixième, elle surprit Axel, à moitié dissimulé derrière les ruines d'une cabane voisine, regardant la scène, les yeux pétillants. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle perdit patience et lui envoya de plein fouet un sort de glace qui le fit instantanément déguerpir.

Finalement, le jardin fut prêt, une mare de terre meuble fraîchement arrosée dont les fleurs ne demandaient plus qu'à pousser. Elle se sentit très satisfaite, comme venant d'accomplir une grande victoire, et elle remercia les volontaires pour leur soutien avec un large sourire bien qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience que rien n'empêcherait Axel de venir à nouveau détruire son œuvre. Elle prit ensuite le chemin du retour, moulue de courbatures, les mains terreuses et la robe maculée de traces brunes.

Aeris suivit le chemin de sa maison d'une démarche fragile. Exténuée, elle voyait à peine où elle mettait les pieds, le soleil ayant disparu à l'horizon. Elle sentit le téléphone peser dans sa poche, éternellement silencieux : Tifa ne l'avait pas rappelée et elle ne savait si c'était une bonne chose ou non. D'un côté, rien ne devait être arrivé à Cloud – Tifa l'aurait immédiatement contactée –. D'un autre côté, ce silence qui s'éternisait la mettait sur les nerfs. L'esprit embrumé par la fatigue, la joie de sa petite victoire et les inquiétudes qui réémergeaient, elle poussa la porte de sa maison, et fit aussitôt un pas en arrière.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, songea-t-elle avec une grimace. Dans la salle principale, Axel, toujours vêtu de son habituel manteau noir, était attablé avec Elmyra autour d'un thé. Ils se tournèrent vers elle dès qu'ils entendirent la porte.

Aeris se figea. Ses yeux passèrent alternativement du visage légèrement inquiet de sa mère, au sourire de renard d'Axel, et aux tasses fumantes entre leurs doigts.

« Ah, Aeris, te voilà ! l'accueillit sa mère qui ne semblait pas remarquer son trouble. Ton ami t'attendait. Je lui ai dit que tu rentrais parfois très tard, mais il a insisté que c'était urgent. Et... Aeris ? Tu vas bien ? »

Cette dernière eut une nouvelle grimace puis se maîtrisa.

« Oui, oui, je suis juste fatiguée. J'arrive. »

Consciente du regard inquisiteur d'Axel qui suivait tous ses faits et gestes, elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança jusqu'à la table, essuyant adroitement ses mains sur sa robe, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de sa mère. Elle se planta devant Axel, sourire aux lèvres mais yeux sévères.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Il leva les mains devant lui, comme s'il tentait de calmer un animal en furie, alors même qu'Aeris n'avait pas manifesté la moindre colère.

« H-Hé, ne t'énerve pas ! J'étais juste venu m'excuser pour l'autre fois », répliqua-t-il d'un air innocent.

Elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Il ne semblait pas abriter d'intention hostile, mais elle ne se laissait pas tromper par l'expression humble et penaud qu'il arborait soudain.

« Ah, je m'excuse pour la dernière fois, dit-il soudain en abaissant les yeux, l'air contrit. C'était... insensible de ma part. J'avais oublié à quel point tu tenais à tes fleurs. J'ai dû te causer beaucoup de soucis. »

Etait-il venu pour la narguer ?De plus en plus soupçonneuse, Aeris le dévisagea avec insistance, sourcils froncés, mais elle ne parvint pas à deviner ses pensées.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? » hésita-t-elle.

Axel ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendue et continua son monologue :

« Mais tu sais, j'étais sincère la dernière fois ! Si tu le désires, je pourrais t'acheter un nouveau jardin, encore plus grand et magnifique que le premier ! »

Oui, il était vraiment venu la narguer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ces paroles soignées et grandioses, qu'elle était certaine qu'il avait piquées dans un quelconque livre romantique, ne lui allaient pas.

« Axel, si tu es juste venu remuer le couteau dans la plaie, tu peux repartir. »

Il perdit aussitôt son air éploré et lui décocha un sourire narquois.

« Non, c'est bon. »

Les yeux d'Elmyra passaient de l'un à l'autre.

« Vous, euh, vous voulez que je vous laisse ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton aimable, l'air de ne pas savoir où se mettre.

Axel se tourna aussitôt vers elle comme pour la rassurer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. En réalité, nous aurons bien besoin de vos conseils. N'est-ce pas, Aeris ? »

Celle-ci croisa les bras en réprimant un soupir. A quoi jouait-il ? Elmyra, qui était sur le point de se lever, se renfonça dans son siège.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés, au moins ? demanda-t-elle en les dévisageant à tour de rôle, mains croisées devant elle.

-Non, répliqua Aeris.

-En réalité, j'ai bien peur que oui, rétorqua aussitôt Axel sur le ton de la confession, se grattant la nuque d'un air désolé. Mais j'espère qu'avec votre aide on viendra à bout de tous ces malentendus.

-Très bien, alors... commença Elmyra qui semblait un peu perdue, quoique moins que sa fille et disposée à aider. Axel, si je puis me permettre, quelle est votre relation ?

-Ahh... » A nouveau il se grattait la nuque en feignant l'embarras et Aeris redoutait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Elle songea qu'elle aurait dû le faire taire dès le début. « Aeris et moi on se connaît depuis longtemps... même si on s'était perdu de vue depuis quelques années. Mais le lien entre nous est resté très fort, n'est-ce pas, Aer ? »

Aer ? C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé comme surnom ? Elle se prit la tête entre les mains puis leva un doigt menaçant vers le visage d'Axel.

« Ok, stop, c'est bon ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à oser ! »

Il lui retourna un regard innocent démenti par le sourire sarcastique au coin des lèvres.

« Oser quoi ?

-Si je comprends bien, Aeris, commença Elmyra, le regard pétillant, c'est ton petit ami ?

-Maman, non ! »

Malgré ses efforts pour exprimer son exaspération, elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres, se sentant malgré elle amusée par la situation. Elle s'efforça de reprendre son sérieux.

« J'espère que tu as de bonnes explications », lança-t-elle à Axel, mains sur les hanches.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« T'inquiète, j'en ai de meilleures que tu ne le crois, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Elmyra qui patientait. Mme Gainsborough, Aeris et moi avons eu une discussion... tendue l'autre jour après ce qui est arrivé à son jardin. J'étais venu m'excuser et essayer de trouver un compromis.

-Son jardin ? De quoi parlez-vous ? » répondit Elmyra, surprise par les paroles de son interlocuteur et le regard alarmé de sa fille.

Axel plissa le front, mimant une face soucieuse.

« Vous voulez dire que vous ignoriez qu'Aeris tenait un jardin dans une vieille église abandonnée, à quelques rues de là ?

-J'étais vaguement au courant, oui, dit Elmyra après un rapide coup d'œil vers Aeris. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Quelque chose brilla dans le regard d'Axel quand il se pencha vers elle et baissa la voix, comme pour une révélation bouleversante.

« Madame, est-ce que votre fille a des ennemis ? Elle m'a répondu que non, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Non, pas que je sache, répliqua aussitôt Elmyra, qui commençait à s'agiter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Vous... n'avez pas entendu parler de l'incendie qui a ravagé le jardin, il y a quelques jours ? »

Aïe. Aeris commença à comprendre le plan d'Axel quand sa mère se redressa soudainement et tourna des yeux horrifiés vers elle.

« Un incendie ? Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien ! s'empressa-t-elle de lui assurer en décochant un regard noir à Axel qui avait l'air très content de lui. Je n'y étais pas quand l'incendie s'est déclaré et je l'ai éteint tout de suite avec un sort de glace. J'ai reçu de l'aide pour les réparations, tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Et j'ai une petite idée du responsable... » marmonna-t-elle avec un regard en coin vers Axel.

Hors de question qu'elle soit la seule à être mise dans l'embarras.

Sa mère, elle s'en était doutée, semblait loin d'être convaincue, bien au contraire, et, avec un nouveau sourire rusé dans sa direction, Axel décida d'en remettre une couche :

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, renchérit-il. L'église est vieille et j'ai peur que le feu n'en ait affaibli la structure, et il y a toujours le risque que le responsable revienne terminer ce qu'il a commencé, mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter ! On s'est disputés à ce propos il y a deux jours, mais... »

Il secoua la tête, l'air navré. Elmyra laissa échapper une exclamation horrifiée et ouvrit la bouche, mais Aeris ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Écoute, on en parle tout à l'heure, d'accord ? la coupa-t-elle avec une impolitesse qui lui était inconnue. J'ai quelque chose à régler d'abord. »

Aussitôt dit, elle empoigna Axel et le tira vers la porte. Curieusement, il se laissa faire, la suivant mollement avec un grand sourire énervant, ayant accompli son œuvre. Elmyra ne fit pas mine de les retenir.

Elle referma la porte sur la chaleur et la lumière de son foyer avant de se tourner vers Axel, qui s'était nonchalamment adossé contre le mur, bras croisés, ses yeux verts transperçant son âme dans le silence de la nuit. Aeris était patiente, mais Axel avait dépassé une borne.

« A quoi tu joues, Axel ? » siffla-t-elle sans se soucier d'être entendue par un promeneur nocturne.

Il haussa les sourcils sans se départir de son rictus.

« J'avertis une pauvre mère des dangers permanents dans lesquels se fourre sa fille pardi ! Je ne fais que rendre service...

-Non, tu es venu parce que... parce que tu espères que ma mère m'empêchera d'y retourner pour éviter qu'il m'arrive malheur ? devina Aeris, incrédule. Ça ne marchera pas, tu sais ? »

Ce ne devait pas être l'unique raison. En vérité, quand elle tenta de comprendre pourquoi elle était aussi troublée, il lui vint à l'esprit que la présence d'Axel dans sa maison était porteuse d'une menace sous-jacente, et très probablement volontaire : c'était comme s'il lui montrait sans le dire qu'il savait où elle habitait, où sa famille vivait. Combien savait-il d'elle ?

Elle lui adressa un regard sombre auquel il ne répondit que par des yeux brillants de triomphe.

« Laisse ma famille en paix, et ne remets plus les pieds ici, tu m'entends ?! »

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, elle poussa le battant et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, claquant la porte derrière elle avec sécheresse, la verrouillant à double tour. Il ne tenta pas de la suivre et elle fut soulagée, quand elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre, de constater que la ruelle était déserte.

Elle se retourna alors vers sa mère, qui avait profité de son absence pour débarrasser la table et se tenait désormais à côté de la porte de la cuisine, la dévisageant calmement, trahie par la lueur inquiète de son regard. D'une main nerveuse, Aeris ramena ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et tenta un sourire faux que sa mère ne lui retourna pas.

« Ce qu'il a dit... c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

-C'est vrai, répondit Aeris en hochant la tête. Mais...

-Aeris, j'espère que tu ne te mets pas en danger... ? Tu sais bien que ces vieux bâtiments ne sont pas sûrs, non ? Je te l'ai déjà dit...

-Je sais, répliqua-t-elle rapidement, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout est réglé je t'assure ! Un ouvrier de la ville a même offert de jeter un œil au bâtiment pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de s'effondrer, et il a promis de s'occuper des réparations en cas de...

-Je n'en ai pas entendu parler », la coupa Elmyra d'une voix un peu froide.

Aeris ne sut que répondre pendant une fraction de seconde, pas vraiment sûre de savoir de quoi elle parlait.

« Je ne mens pas, je te le jure ! lui assura-t-elle. Je peux même donner son nom si tu veux..

-Je parlais de l'incendie de ton église. »

Aeris s'interrompit et Elmyra soupira après quelques secondes de silence.

« Tu ne me dis jamais rien, Aeris. Ces derniers temps, tu... Tu es de plus en plus souvent absente, parfois tard le soir, la nuit, malgré tous mes avertissements. On ne se parle plus beaucoup, et...

-Je sais mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! répéta-t-elle avec un sourire vacillant. Je peux me débrouiller, je suis une adulte...

-Je sais ! Mais comment je pourrais savoir que tu ne risques rien ? Tu ne me dis jamais rien ! »

Aeris la dévisagea avec de grands yeux. Elmyra elle-même semblait surprise de son accès de colère. De toute sa vie, Aeris ne l'avait jamais vue autant énervée, même quand elle faisait des bêtises quand elle était plus jeune.

A bout de souffle, Elmyra se détourna. Elle avait l'air honteuse de s'être laissée emporter.

« Excuse-moi, dit-elle finalement. Je...

-Non, la coupa Aeris d'une voix si basse que c'était presque un murmure. C'est moi qui suis désolée. Tu as raison, tu sais ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu une vraie conversation. En fait, ce soir, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on a vraiment parlé, je crois. »

Elmyra la regarda à nouveau en se mordant la lèvre.

« Aeris...

-Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. J'étais... très préoccupée ces derniers temps. Mais... »

Avec un soupir, sa mère ouvrit grand les bras et Aeris s'y réfugia aussitôt, sans se soucier de paraître enfantine. Elle enfouit son visage dans le tissu de la robe d'Elmyra, sentant quelques larmes émerger au coin de ses yeux.

« Aeris, tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, non ? Tu peux tout me dire ? Je suis ta mère, rappelle-toi, dit Elmyra d'une voix rassurante en lui tapotant le dos.

-Pardon, maman, souffla la jeune fille en laissant un hoquet lui échapper. Cloud a des ennuis, tu sais ? Et je ne sais pas si... »

Un sanglot coupa ses paroles et elle ferma les yeux.

« Aeris, je te promets de t'écouter, mais d'abord, je tiens à te rappeler que je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse et en sécurité. D'accord ? Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas que ce qui est arrivé à ton père se reproduise. »

Elle ne parlait pas de son père biologique, mais de son mari décédé qu'Aeris n'avait pas connu : il avait déjà disparu quand Elmyra l'avait prise sous son aile. Peu de temps après son arrivée, Aeris avait senti son âme et elle avait ainsi compris qu'il avait disparu dans les Ténèbres, pour le plus grand désespoir d'Elmyra. Parfois elle se disait que si Elmyra n'avait pas décidé de s'occuper d'elle, elle aurait sans doute elle aussi succombé aux ténèbres de son cœur.

« Je ne disparaîtrai pas, murmura-t-elle dans l'épaule de sa mère. Je te le promets. Je me suis souvenue de ma mère il y a quelques jours : elle m'avait toujours dit de ne pas perdre espoir. Tu te souviens ? Je te l'avais dit quand tu as appris que papa était mort. »

* * *

Comme elle l'avait prédit, le plan d'Axel échoua une seconde fois : elle parvint à apaiser les inquiétudes de sa mère, qui ne songea pas à lui interdire de se rendre à son jardin. Mieux, il avait permis de déboucher sur la discussion dont elles avaient tant besoin, et pour la première fois depuis des années, Aeris avait trouvé l'occasion de confier ses troubles à une personne chère. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre coup portée contre son sanctuaire, et les premières tiges émergeaient déjà, pointant à travers la terre. Fidèle à sa promesse, l'ouvrier était revenu examiner l'église et l'avait déclarée utilisable, même s'il avait amené quelques-uns de ses collègues pour restaurer le haut des murs des salles annexes, qui présentaient des faiblesses. Il refusa tout payement malgré son insistance, déclarant qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour ce monde, ce n'était que maigre rétribution.

Ce fut donc le cœur léger qu'elle aborda les jours suivants.

Elle ne revit Axel que cinq jours après leur précédente rencontre, cinq jours qui se déroulèrent sans encombre. Elle s'était rendue au bar de Tifa – qui faisait aussi office d'auberge ! – dans l'espoir de parler à cette dernière, peine perdue : Barret lui avait annoncé qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux semaines. Déçue, elle quittait les lieux quand elle se figea en découvrant qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue, lui tournant le dos, accoudé à la balustrade de vieilles pierres : la rue grimpait le versant de la colline rocheuse surplombée par la forteresse vide, et de leur position, ils avaient une vue magnifique sur la cité qui s'étendait à leurs pieds jusque dans le lointain, que le ciel crépusculaire peignait de douces couleurs.

Aeris considéra son profil sans bouger, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ignorait toujours qui il était et ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être était-ce l'heure de le découvrir ? Elle s'avança lentement en le contournant pour le rejoindre à la balustrade. Il ne réagit pas à sa présence, plongé dans la contemplation de la cité en contrebas, une lueur dans les yeux... était-ce de la nostalgie ?

« Belle vue », commenta-t-il d'une voix atone.

Elle suivit son regard. La cité en ruine était vraiment magnifique ce soir-là, bercée dans le crépuscule multicolore. Les sons de la ville remontaient jusqu'à eux, révélant une activité trahissant son image de monde à l'agonie, et un vent frais leur apportait une odeur de nourriture.

« Oui, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton léger. Ce serait dommage que ce paysage vienne à disparaître. »

Comme il ne répondait pas à sa pique, elle enchaîna :

« Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce point à t'en prendre à moi et à mes fleurs ? Je t'en avais vendue une, tu te souviens ? Elle t'a pas plu à ce point ? »

Il esquissa un sourire vide, dénué de joie, comme un réflexe machinal.

« Tu te méprends. J'ai rien contre toi, moi, soupira-t-il en s'étirant paresseusement. Mais les ordres sont les ordres.

-Les ordres ? répéta-t-elle, intriguée.

-Hé oui, directement émis par les supérieurs de notre organisation.

-Une... organisation ? Vous êtes donc plusieurs ? »

Elle ne savait trop si elle devait s'en réjouir. D'un côté, Axel n'était pas un serviteur des Ténèbres agissant seul, mû par ses seuls instincts et les ténèbres de son cœur, et un groupe hiérarchisé lui donnait l'idée d'un groupe avec qui on pouvait discuter, mais d'un autre côté, cela signifiait que ses ennemis, qu'elle n'avait jamais désirés, étaient plus nombreux et avaient plus de ressources que prévu.

« Bah c'est le principe d'une organisation. Les choses seraient plus simples si l'Organisation était moi seul, c'est vrai.

-Mais, dans quel but ? demanda-t-elle sans prêter attention à sa plaisanterie. Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette organisation...

-Tu empêches le monde de sombrer dans les Ténèbres, répliqua-t-il avec lassitude. Je pensais que tu avais compris. Nous voulons que ce monde sombre. Et tu fais obstacle.

-Mais pourquoi ? » insista-t-elle.

Une pensée désagréable lui traversa l'esprit : était-ce cette organisation qui était responsable de la tragédie ayant frappé ce monde, des années plus tôt ?

« ...Est-ce que vous travaillez pour Ansem ? » marmonna Aeris, fronçant les sourcils.

Elle le vit du coin de l'œil tourner abruptement la tête vers elle, comme si sa réponse était inattendue.

« C'est un secret », répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle soupira et s'avoua vaincue pour cette fois. Il ne lui dirait rien.

« Est-ce que tu habites au Jardin Radieux ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard surpris. Sans doute s'était-il figuré qu'elle s'acharnerait.

« Tu es bien curieuse, répliqua-t-il d'un ton taquin. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu connais ma propre adresse. Ce n'est que justice que je connaisse la tienne.

-Non, dit finalement Axel. Mais j'y ai habité... quand j'étais plus jeune. Avant la tragédie. »

Aeris esquissa un sourire. Elle l'aurait parié, grâce à son regard quand elle l'avait rejoint.

« C'était il y a presque dix ans... C'est bon de revenir chez soi après tout ce temps ?demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Difficile à dire, murmura-t-il après un instant de silence, si bas qu'il avait sans doute voulu se parler à lui-même. Je ne peux rien ressentir.

-Et ta famille ? Tu as de la famille ici ? »

Seule une grimace lui répondit.

Le soleil avait presque disparu à l'horizon et l'ombre recouvrait peu à peu la ville en contrebas, où s'allumaient les premières lueurs aux fenêtres des bâtisses. Les sons de la nuit naissaient dans l'air frais. Peut-être devrait-elle rentrer chez elle. Elle avait une petite trotte à faire et ne voulait pas trop inquiéter sa mère. Mais ni elle ni Axel ne fit mine de bouger. Elle lui lança un regard en coin : avait-il un endroit où rentrer ?

Elle ne le comprenait pas : il pouvait se montrer sûr de lui, sarcastique et nonchalant, et, cinq minutes plus tard, songeur et mélancolique. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu la voir ce soir-là. Sans doute lui-même n'en avait-il aucune idée.

« Tu avais raison, dit-elle soudain, attirant de nouveau son regard sur elle. Quand tu disais que j'avais pris sur mes épaules le poids du salut du monde entier. Et que j'en avais négligé mes propres souffrances.

-Je te l'avais dit, non ? sourit Axel avec un geste de la main. Alors, charmée par ma clairvoyance ? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire puis redevint sérieuse. Axel n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien il l'avait aidée.

« Mais je vais changer maintenant. J'ai des amis sur lesquels je peux compter : je serai là pour eux, et ils seront là pour moi.

-Ah, oui, les amis que tu cherches partout depuis deux semaines, ironisa-t-il et elle réprima un soupir irrité.

-Tu n'as pas d'ami ? demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant avec intérêt.

-Bah, ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais ? On est parfois mieux sans un bagage émotionnel de ce genre... »

Les amis étaient un bagage, pour lui ? Aeris fronça les sourcils devant cette vision pessimiste, se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver à penser ainsi.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas d'être cher dans ta vie ou de personne qui t'aime ? » insista-t-elle sans se préoccuper de paraître niaise.

Il ricana sans y mettre de joie.

« C'est impossible pour moi, ça, petite », répliqua-t-il d'un ton blasé, mais elle y décela une note de jalousie.

Aeris se rappela le trou noir qu'elle avait senti à la place de son cœur et son estomac se noua. Une vague de pitié lui serra la gorge et elle lui adressa un regard dans lequel elle mit toute la sympathie qu'elle ressentait, mais il se contenta de balayer l'air d'une main, repoussant sa pitié comme il le ferait avec un insecte gênant.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Mon sort n'est pas aussi horrible qu'il paraît. Après tout, tu es un peu comme moi, non ? Toi non plus, tu n'as pas... comment tu dis... « d'être cher dans ta vie ou de personne qui t'aime », acheva-t-il en mimant sa voix.

-De quoi tu parles ? se défendit-elle. Bien sûr que si ! J'ai ma mère, et Tifa et Cloud... »

Sa voix s'éteignit et elle comprit à son regard qu'il avait fait mouche. Un peu irritée, elle s'agita sur place et serra la balustrade entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? s'enquit-elle. Tu... as un endroit où dormir, non ?

-Quoi, tu veux m'inviter chez toi ? s'exclama Axel, son entrain retrouvé, lui adressant un rictus quand elle leva les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne peux pas rentrer pour le moment, alors... je vais aller trouver un endroit où acheter à manger.

-Le traiteur devant la place de la bibliothèque sert des plats délicieux et très peu chers, indiqua Aeris, décidée à se montrer bénévolente.

-Hein, il est toujours là celui-là ? D'habitude, c'est les endroits de meilleure qualité comme ça qui disparaissent en premier.

-Alors bon appétit, dit-elle en reculant d'un pas. Et ne fais rien de louche.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? lui lança-t-il, l'air désappointé. Et on commençait à bien s'entendre ! »

Il faisait sombre désormais et ses yeux verts brillaient dans la pénombre, dans laquelle il se fondait aisément grâce à son manteau, lui donnant un aspect lugubre et menaçant. Elle se détourna, sentant dans sa poche le poids rassurant de sa matéria de glace.

« On se reverra, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

-Ouais... tu peux compter sur ça. »

Axel la regarda descendre la rue et disparaître entre les passants. Sa main jouait avec sa fleur dans sa poche, celle qu'il avait achetée des jours auparavant, qu'il avait séchée d'un sort pour la conserver.

Aeris était mignonne, il devait l'avouer. Et plus intelligente qu'on ne pourrait le penser, mais aussi dotée d'une légèreté d'âme et d'un sens de l'humour qui lui allaient à ravir. Elle était le genre de fille avec qui il aurait aimé flirter, quand il était encore humain.

Mais le challenge devait continuer. Un sourire sombre effleura ses lèvres alors que son prochain plan se déroulait dans sa tête.

* * *

Le lendemain, Aeris put constater avec satisfaction que les jeunes pousses s'étaient multipliées, perçant avec détermination à travers la terre meuble, attirées par la lumière qui pleuvait du trou dans la charpente. Les deux enfants alors présents, Madeleine et le garçon qui l'avait accompagnée la première fois, poussaient des cris surexcités, ne cessant de la bombarder de questions, insistant pour savoir quand les premières fleurs apparaîtront. Ils arrosèrent ensemble le jardin, puis Aeris proposa de les emmener dans un café de sa connaissance, pour un goûter bien mérité, ce qui leur tira des exclamations ravies.

Aeris ferma la lourde porte de l'église derrière elle et prit la main de Madeleine dans sa main gauche, celle du garçon, qui s'appelait Vivien selon la petite fille, dans sa main droite, leur adressa un sourire, avant de se mettre lentement en marche, remontant la rue. Elle laissa les deux enfants babiller avec excitation, ses pensées tournées vers la tâche à venir : il ne lui restait que quelques pièces au fond de sa poche, et elle espérait que ce serait suffisant pour acheter une crêpe bien chaude aux deux enfants chétifs, quitte à se passer elle-même de goûter.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un hurlement perçant vint détruire leur ambiance familiale.

Aeris s'arrêta net et les deux enfants se turent, bouche grande ouverte, écarquillant les yeux. La rue était déserte ; le hurlement provenait d'une ruelle voisine, quelques maisons plus loin. Ses pensées se tournèrent aussitôt vers Axel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ? » marmonna-t-elle, sans cacher son inquiétude.

Le cri ne se répéta pas mais s'élevèrent dans le lointain des sons assourdis, qu'elle ne put identifier. On aurait dit... des grognements n'appartenant à aucune bête connue ? Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque.

« Vous deux, restez là, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil. »

Mais elle avait à peine esquissé un pas en avant que déboulèrent dans la rue une demi-dizaine d'habitants, fuyant à toutes jambes la rue d'où s'élevait le raffut, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. L'un d'eux les aperçut et leur cria quelque chose, qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Elle eut la réponse à sa question avant même de l'avoir achevée. Surgit brusquement dans un grondement de tonnerre une créature comme elle n'en avait jamais vue, et la terreur glaça son cœur. Elle demeura médusée, observant le monstre sans manifester de réaction, même quand les enfants dans son dos laissèrent échapper un gémissement plaintif.

Elle reconnaissait vaguement ce type de créature : il était semblable à celles que devenaient les malheureux qui disparaissaient dans les Ténèbres : sa peau rêche à la couleur de la nuit, ses yeux jaunes flamboyants scrutant les environs à la recherche d'une proie, ses griffes acérées avides d'éteindre la lumière d'autres cœurs, et la puanteur des Ténèbres qui l'accompagnaient ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa nature. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en croisait un de cette taille : plus grand qu'une maison à un étage, il dominait la rue et les passants qui s'enfuyaient à grands cris, et ses bras puissants fendaient l'air, plus pour impressionner que faire réellement du mal.

« Il te plaît ? »

Aeris tourna aussitôt la tête en direction de la voix. Bien sûr. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva Axel assis sur un toit voisin, contemplant la scène avec des yeux étincelants et un sourire narquois. Elle le fusilla du regard.

« C'est toi qui l'a invoqué ? cria-t-elle, furieuse. Tu as une idée de ce que tu as fait ? »

Le sourire d'Axel s'élargit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je pensais que tu serais ravie d'avoir une occasion de prouver tes talents. Je n'ai fait que te rendre service. Tu ne t'étais pas déclarée protectrice de ce monde, la dernière fois... ?

-Je ne... » Aeris était si ébahie qu'elle en perdait ses mots. « Axel ! Ce n'est pas drôle, arrête ça tout de suite ! Si ça continue, il risque d'y avoir des morts ! »

Il haussa les épaules, sans paraître ému par son regard scandalisé.

« C'est pas mon problème. C'est toi qui as juré de sauver ce monde, pas moi. Alors ? Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ? »

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucune aide à attendre de son côté, elle se retourna vers le Sans-cœur géant, fixant son regard féroce, ses bras puissants aux griffes mortelles et son trou béant en forme de cœur dans sa poitrine musculeuse. Quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger là-dessus que déjà Axel reprenait la parole d'une voix enjouée.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher avant qu'il ne détruise le centre-ville et bouffe quelques cœurs. Ces monstres-là se multiplient comme des petits pains ! Ah, et Aeris... »

Elle leva des yeux horrifiés et il lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'un tourbillon de ténèbres naissait autour de lui.

« Essaie de pas mourir ! » clama-t-il en disparaissant.

Il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'elle, les deux enfants qui se collaient à elle en tremblant et, plus loin en avant, le Sans-cœur qui la dévisageait de ses yeux brûlants et les quelques habitants qui quittaient leurs maisons en courant, la peur au ventre.

Le monstre rugit brusquement, la faisant tressaillir et, sans crier gare, son bras battit l'air, rasant le toit d'une maison, faisant pleuvoir une avalanche de tuiles sur la rue. Les hurlements redoublèrent tandis que citadins se courbaient en deux, courant en se protégeant la tête entre les bras et Aeris reprit ses esprits juste à temps pour attraper les deux enfants par le bras et les tirer hors de danger, une tuile s'écrasant là où se trouvait Madeleine quelques instants plus tôt. Elle se précipita vers le bâtiment le plus proche, une petite maison aux fenêtres minuscules coincée entre deux petits immeubles, espérant que ces derniers les protègent des coups du Sans-cœur, et ferma la porte grinçante derrière eux.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. Il faisait sombre ; la seule lumière provenait des deux fines ouvertures qui servaient de fenêtre, de chaque côté de la porte. C'était une maison abandonnée : une odeur de poussière lui monta aux narines, et elle sentit ses cheveux se prendre dans un voile de toile d'araignée.

De l'extérieur leur parvenaient toujours les rugissements menaçants qui accompagnaient le choc sourd de débris heurtant les pavés, et les hurlements de terreur.

« Madame, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda Madeleine d'une voix tremblante.

Les deux enfants se serraient dans un coin, les mains pressés contre leur poitrine. Elle tenta un sourire rassurant qui ne reflétait que son manque de confiance.

« Je m'en occupe. Vous, vous restez ici, et vous ne sortez pas tant que je ne suis pas venue vous chercher, d'accord ?

-Mais et si le monstre détruit le toit ? » s'écria Vivien, les larmes aux yeux.

Aeris grimaça. Elle pouvait difficilement leur répondre qu'il n'y avait qu'à espérer que cela n'arrive pas.

« Dans ce cas, fuyez pendant qu'il est occupé avec le toit. Courez jusqu'à l'abri le plus proche. Souvenez-vous : ne restez pas en pleine rue. Je vais essayer de l'attirer ailleurs. »

Tremblants de peur, ils hochèrent la tête.

Se collant à la paroi, Aeris jeta un coup d'œil par une des fenêtres, examinant les alentours. Le monstre n'avait pas tenté de les rejoindre. Il était toujours au même endroit, mais désormais, les tuiles, morceaux de charpente et débris de murs jonchaient la rue, volant en tous sens alors qu'il balançait ses bras avec fureur, arrachant des parcelles de bâtiments. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la rue, mais il lui sembla apercevoir un ou deux corps étendus sur le sol, immobiles, et son cœur se serra.

« Cloud, marmonna-t-elle. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là... »

Mais Cloud n'était pas là, et elle devait se reprendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la rue. L'église était relativement proche : elle pourrait peut-être l'atteindre d'une traite en courant vite si le monstre ne se jetait pas à ses trousses. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que le monstre décide de s'en prendre à l'église, bien entendu, et elle ne comptait pas y rester. Mais elle avait conservé un bâton de combat dans une des salles, en cas d'ennui, sur lequel elle pouvait incruster des matérias : un sort invoqué par ce bâton serait bien plus puissant, et elle aurait besoin de toute la puissance possible pour espérer vaincre cet ennemi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, respira à fond, calcula une fois encore la distance la séparant de l'église puis, avec un sourire tremblant vers les enfants, elle se précipita dans la rue.

La jeune fille faillit immédiatement trébucher sur un bloc de pierre gisant devant la porte, qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle se reprit en maudissant sa maladresse et se tordit le cou pour surveiller le Sans-cœur. Celui-ci l'avait vue et, comme elle était maintenant le seul être vivant dans la rue, elle attira aussitôt son attention. Quand ses yeux brûlants se posèrent sur elle, elle envisagea presque de retourner dans la maison, mais ce n'était plus une option valable sans mettre les enfants en danger.

Alors elle s'élança dans la rue, heureusement légèrement en pente en sa faveur, courant à toutes jambes vers l'église. L'air sifflait dans ses oreilles et la peur obstruait ses sens et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que faisait le Sans-cœur, s'il la suivait...

Elle eut aussitôt la réponse à sa question : elle n'avait pas parcouru le quart du chemin qu'une boule de feu passa au-dessus de sa tête, la manquant de peu, et la chaleur frôla son épaule. Une pluie d'éclats de pierre s'abattit sur sa voie quand la boule s'écrasa contre un mur, en arrachant la moitié. La fumée l'aveugla momentanément, mais elle continua, forçant sur ses jambes, espérant qu'elle la dissimulait aux yeux du monstre.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte de l'église et criait déjà mentalement victoire quand, accompagnée d'un rugissement féroce, une boule de feu s'écrasa quelques pas sur sa gauche.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier : l'explosion la projeta dans les airs et elle retomba rudement sur les pavés, le souffle coupé, roulant sur elle-même sur quelques mètres. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir sauté du second étage quand, en vérité, elle n'avait dû quitter le sol que sur deux ou trois mètres. Tous ses membres lui faisaient mal, et surtout, son côté gauche la brûlait, la brûlait horriblement. Une odeur écœurante de tissu roussi lui monta aux narines tandis qu'elle tentait désespérément de se redresser sur un coude et de reprendre ses esprits. Quelque chose de chaud coula sur son front.

Le monstre rugit dans le lointain et tous ses sens furent occultés par une seule certitude : si elle ne bougeait pas immédiatement, elle allait mourir. Laissant échapper un cri étranglé, Aeris rampa en avant, cherchant fébrilement à se remettre sur pieds, s'attendant à sentir une boule de feu la percuter à tout instant. Elle s'élança aveuglément en avant, courbée en deux, et fut surprise quand elle percuta la porte de l'église : l'explosion avait dû la projeter en avant, la rapprochant de sa destination.

Le monstre rugit encore et elle entendit quelque chose s'effondrer sur sa droite dans un bruit de tonnerre. Un nuage de poussière la percuta de plein fouet, la faisant tousser, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément d'ouvrir la porte, la panique rendant ses mouvements imprécis. Elle se rappela enfin de comment tourner la poignée, poussa la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur, laissant le battant claquer dans son dos.

La sérénité de l'église l'accueillit. Elle savait seulement que son répit était de courte durée et elle se hâta de jeter un coup d'œil à son corps : elle ne semblait souffrir que de quelques éraflures qui suintaient le sang où elle avait percuté le sol, de légères brûlures sur son côté gauche (le tissu de sa robe avait tourné au noir et une large déchirure laissait entrevoir le haut de ses côtes), et la peau de son front s'était ouverte, laissant couler un rideau de sang sur son visage. Rien que sa magie curative ne puisse guérir, et elle y remédia aussitôt.

Quelque chose explosa près de la porte qui trembla sous le choc. La jeune fille s'en écarta prudemment avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers une des salles annexes, s'arrêtant net sur le seuil : son désarroi ne fit que croître quand elle parcourut la salle du regard, constatant l'absence de son bâton.

« Non... J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas pris... »

Elle se précipita vers la salle conjointe et soupira de soulagement en apercevant son arme sagement posée contre le mur. Voilà que la panique brouillait sa mémoire à présent.

Elle l'empoigna, sentant sa peur refluer quand elle caressa le manche peint en bleu, bien que ce fut les doigts tremblants qu'elle encastra une matéria de glace et une de soin dans les trous prévus à cet effet. Ainsi armée, elle repoussa ses mèches en désordre, essuya son front ensanglanté, et retourna dans la nef, marquant un temps d'hésitation devant la lourde porte, dernier obstacle entre elle et le danger.

« Du calme, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Tout va bien se passer. Je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui. »

Elle poussa prudemment la porte et fut aussitôt accueillie par un nuage de fumée et de poussière.

Le Sans-cœur s'était rapproché. La fixant de son regard brûlant, il s'avançait lentement parmi les gravats fumants, chaque pas retentissant comme le tonnerre, faisant trembler les murs. Elle demeura figée quelques secondes, plongeant son regard dans le danger imminent, puis se secoua et se jeta dans la rue.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre. L'ennemi le plus dangereux qu'elle avait affronté était un colosse qui terrorisait les habitants d'un quartier voisin, un an plus tôt, ou alors cette énorme chien enragé qui avait rôdé dans les taudis, la nuit. Néanmoins, elle fit face.

Rassérénée par la lenteur du monstre qui ne faisait pas mine de l'attaquer, Aeris prépara aussitôt un sort. Sa matéria de glace étincela brièvement et un puissant cristal de glace se forma autour du Sans-cœur, qui rugit de douleur ou de rage et chancela. Malheureusement, le sort ne dura pas et se désagrégea rapidement, sans sembler avoir été terriblement efficace.

L'ennemi, en revanche, répliqua aussitôt par un puissant sort de feu et elle eut juste le temps de se précipiter sur le côté avant que la boule de feu n'explose sur le sol.

Frappée de plein fouet par une vague de chaleur et de poussière, Aeris se traîna en titubant sous l'arcade à moitié effondrée d'un vieux bâtiment, dissimulée à la vue de son ennemi par un énorme bloc de pierre arraché à un étage supérieur. Elle réfléchit rapidement en serrant le bâton contre elle. Son sort n'avait presque pas eu d'effet ; elle allait devoir recommencer et cette fois, y mettre toute sa puissance.

Elle jeta un regard de l'autre côté du bloc, mais le monstre était dissimulé par les colonnes effondrées de l'arcade. Elle devait s'approcher le plus possible pour que le sort soit le plus efficace. Elle n'aurait droit qu'à un seul essai.

Le monstre rugit quelque part dans la rue. Elle se faufila sous les débris de l'arcade, la remontant dans la direction du monstre, et pointa sa tête au coin d'un bloc. Il était là-bas, un peu plus loin devant elle, et ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Il fallait seulement qu'elle se rapproche encore un peu... Avisant un énorme morceau de mur gisant une vingtaine de mètres devant elle, elle jeta à nouveau un regard au monstre rugissant, rassembla son courage, et se jeta en avant.

Aucune boule de feu ne siffla dans sa direction tandis qu'elle courait de toute la force de ses jambes, sa robe volant derrière elle. Elle se jeta à genoux derrière les débris et, comme le temps passa sans que rien n'explose dans ses environs, se releva prudemment. Le monstre, très près, bien trop près lui soufflaient ses instincts, lassé de l'attendre depuis qu'elle avait disparu de sa vue, s'était détourné et commençait à s'enfoncer dans la rue, cherchant de nouvelles proies.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en aller, murmura Aeris entre ses dents. Pas maintenant que je suis aussi proche et que je peux réussir... »

Elle se concentra ; sa matéria de glace brilla. Profitant que le monstre ne l'avait pas aperçue, elle prit tout son temps pour accomplir son sort, puiser dans son énergie, si concentrée que ses environs et le fracas des pas du monstre disparurent... C'était sa seule chance.

Elle pointa son bâton chargé de magie vers le monstre. Ses yeux brillèrent ; son bâton scintilla et un éclair aveuglant s'échappa de la matéria quand le sort fut relâché. Une colonne de glace se matérialisa autour du monstre, l'enserrant tel un étau. Il rugit de douleur et se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais la colonne s'étendit sans effort, toujours plus haut, la glace jaillissant de tous côtés en une série de piques cristallisées qui pénétrèrent les pavés. Une vague de froid la heurta et elle recula de quelques pas en protégeant son visage. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit un lourd craquement qu'elle osa à nouveau regarder et demeura bouche bée.

Le monstre avait souffert du sort, certes, car il tremblait et chancelait, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de force pour s'extirper de la colonne de glace, envoyant les morceaux voler en tous sens et s'écraser sur les toits des maisons ou à travers les fenêtres. Son regard dirigé vers elle brûlait d'une colère qu'on ne pouvait apaiser, et elle fit l'erreur de demeurer sur place une seconde de trop, stupéfaite par son échec...

Avant qu'elle ait pu cligner des yeux, la main du Sans-cœur frappa Aeris de plein fouet. Elle n'avait rien vu venir et une seconde plus tard, elle était envoyée voler dans les airs. Son dos s'écrasa brutalement contre le mur puis son flanc heurta le sol ; son bâton lui échappa des mains sous le choc. Aveuglée par la douleur, elle demeura inerte.

Sa tête tournait. Elle ne voyait plus rien ; les sons se mélangeaient en un brouillard incompréhensible. Elle ne sentait plus son corps. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Était-elle en train de mourir ? Sa main frémit et elle nota vaguement qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

« Mon bâton... où est... ? »

Elle étendit le bras à l'aveuglette. Son bras frotta contre une surface rugueuse constellée de petits débris de pierre qui lui rentraient dans la peau. Elle était donc sur le sol, face contre terre.

Elle tenta de redresser la tête. Ce faisant, sa joue s'érafla contre le pavé impitoyable, mais elle put de nouveau voir à travers les mèches tombées sur ses yeux et le liquide coulant le long de son visage. Une odeur de sang monta à ses narines : elle avait rouvert sa blessure au front.

Au prix d'un effort insurmontable, elle se redressa sur un coude : elle venait d'apercevoir un éclat bleu devant elle : son bâton gisait dans les décombres, très proche mais hors de portée. Elle se traîna en avant, ayant peine à respirer ; chaque mouvement provoquait de nouveaux élancements douloureux dans son corps.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, la jeune fille referma enfin ses doigts tremblants sur la hampe de son bâton. Elle se traîna à genoux, le ramena vers elle et le serra contre sa poitrine. Un bruit retentit dans son dos et, avec une douleur lasse, elle tourna le cou vers la source du vacarme.

Le monstre venait de remarquer qu'elle bougeait encore et tournait à nouveau ses yeux de braise dans sa direction. Sa rage était manifestement loin d'être apaisée et soudain, la terreur afflua à nouveau en elle et ses instincts lui hurlèrent de se relever et fuir sur-le-champ.

Prenant appui sur son arme, la jeune fille se releva avec difficulté. Par chance, s'ouvrait dans le mur, deux pas plus loin, l'entrée d'une ruelle s'enfonçant entre les bâtiments en ruine, et elle s'y traîna, courbée en deux, haletant de douleur et d'épuisement. A peine s'y fut-elle engagée qu'elle entendit une boule de feu percuter le mur, mais elle persévéra, avançant sans se retourner dans la ruelle aux odeurs de poubelle. Bien lui en prit car le mur s'effondra derrière elle, les débris s'écrasant à l'entrée de la ruelle, où elle se trouvait deux secondes plus tôt, en barrant l'accès.

Aeris toussa quand le nuage de poussière agressa sa gorge et elle fit une pause, se soutenant d'une main sur le mur, jugeant s'être assez éloignée de la rue. Elle essuya d'une main tremblante le sang mêlé de sueur et de terre qui coulait sur son visage et se mêlait à ses cheveux – son ruban était à moitié défait et laissait de longues mèches tomber autour de son visage. Son corps entier souffrait et le bas de sa robe était réduit à l'état de lambeaux maculés de terre. Ses bras et ses jambes avaient subi tant d'ecchymoses, de coupures et d'éraflures qu'on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'affronter une armée entière, et elle espérait ne pas avoir quelques os cassés. Pire, elle avait épuisé toute son énergie magique et ne pouvait plus se soigner.

« Si je meurs ici, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner », marmonna-t-elle en s'essuyant le nez.

Elle enfonça une main tremblante et maculée de sang dans sa poche à la recherche d'un éther, pour ne découvrir que quelques piécettes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur : elle n'avait emporté ni éther, ni potion avec elle.

Un craquement sinistre retentit derrière la jeune femme et son cœur rata un battement. Sa main tremblante serrant son bâton avec tant de force que ses jointures devinrent blanches, elle se retourna lentement.

Le monstre avait atteint l'entrée de la ruelle, si grand qu'il l'observait par-dessus la pile de débris à l'entrée. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et elle crut apercevoir un éclair de triomphe dans ses yeux jaunes.

Elle demeura figée sur place, appuyée contre le mur, son bâton gisant inutile dans sa main, le sang coulant sur son menton.

 _Je ne vais pas réussir._

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge du monstre. Ses yeux brillèrent et il leva le bras vers elle...

« Ça ira comme ça. »

Un sifflement trancha l'air et quelque chose s'abattit avec violence contre la nuque du monstre, lui arrachant un rugissement de douleur. Sous ses yeux hébétés, le choc fut suivi d'une bourrasque de flammes qui tourbillonna autour de lui, l'engloutissant dans un brasier dans lequel il disparut en rugissant.

Aeris ne put que regarder alors que le monstre hurlait sa rage en se tordant de douleur dans le feu qui ne faiblissait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait ; son cerveau était comme mis sur pause.

Le monstre se désintégra finalement dans un nuage noir, disparaissant dans les airs avec les dernières flammes, et le silence recouvrit les lieux, seulement brisé par le bruit sonore de son bâton qui glissa de ses doigts et tomba au sol.

Elle croisa le regard d'Axel qui se tenait debout près de l'entrée de la ruelle, des étincelles enflammées s'échappant encore de ses doigts. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable, comme s'il forçait une face neutre tout en combattant à la fois la surprise et la détermination.

Elle ne dit rien, mais ne détourna pas son regard de celui de son adversaire, qui tenta un sourire grimaçant, entrouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il passa la main sur sa nuque en abaissant les yeux, releva la tête pour lui offrir un regard étrangement penaud, et laissa les Ténèbres l'engloutir à nouveau, laissant Aeris seule au milieu des décombres.


	3. Une main tendue

**Chapitre publié le 31 juillet 2017.**

 **Voilà donc la troisième partie. Ouf ! Ça m'a pris des jours et des jours pour écrire tout ça (57 pages quand même pour ce chapitre, et le premier essai en faisait 86 ; et il fait 25000 mots environ ce qui correspond aux deux premiers chapitres réunis), je commençais à me dire que je pourrais publier un roman juste avec ce chapitre. Du coup je l'ai coupé encore en deux, et la seconde partie, c'est-à-dire le quatrième chapitre (promis ce sera le dernier, il est déjà écrit), sera pour une autre fois.**

* * *

 **Partie 3 : Une main tendue**

Aeris déposa le bouquet au pied de la pierre tombale.

Elle ne quitta pas immédiatement les lieux ; elle demeura agenouillée sur le sol, le regard plongé dans les lettres du nom de sa mère gravées dans la pierre. L'air était frais et agréable ; ajouté à l'abandon du lieu qui s'était changé en un enclos au sol couvert d'herbes et de fleurs sauvages et aux murs mangés par la mousse et les plantes grimpantes, elle aurait presque juré se retrouver dans son jardin, du moins quand elle fermait les yeux pour ne plus voir les pierres tombales effritées, qui se dressaient, recouvertes de mousse, en formes grossières tout autour d'elle.

Elle aimait ce petit cimetière abandonné, même si elle ne s'y rendait que rarement. Il était loin de chez elle, dans un quartier en ruine, mais Elmyra l'avait choisi pour sa beauté et son calme quand elle y avait enterré le corps d'Ifalna.

Un oiseau gazouillait paisiblement, invisible dans la verdure qui tapissait les murs séparant le jardin du monde, et insensible à sa mélancolie. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira profondément les odeurs florales.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Voilà désormais neuf ans qu'elle avait disparu et rejoint la Planète, la laissant dans ce monde. Et comme chaque année, Aeris venait lui rendre visite sur sa tombe.

Ses longs cheveux cascadèrent autour de son visage tandis qu'elle se penchait pour frotter la surface ternie de la pierre autrefois lisse. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de nouer sa chevelure : quand elle s'était levée quelques heures plus tôt, le ciel était encore sombre, reflétant la tristesse qui lui serrait le cœur. L'esprit lourd, elle avait accompli sa routine matinale par gestes machinaux, enfilant son habituelle robe rose, se passant un coup d'eau sur le visage et avalant un morceau de pain avec un mutisme inhabituel. Sa mère n'avait rien dit devant son humeur sombre, bien qu'elle l'avait surprise lui lancer un regard inquiet par-dessus sa tasse de thé. Elmyra savait tout comme elle ce que ce jour représentait pour elle.

La mousse et la terre se décollaient sous sa touche, maculant ses doigts. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue nettoyer la tombe, bien que cette dernière témoignait de beaucoup plus d'efforts d'entretien que toutes les autres qui, délaissées depuis fort longtemps, se laissaient enterrer dans la couverture végétale.

Aeris demeura encore quelques instants devant la tombe, si calme et immobile qu'on l'aurait dite en prière, avant de se relever avec un soupir lourd. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à être trop malheureuse : sa mère était en paix, à présent, et elle pouvait même communiquer avec elle par ses prières. Elle le savait et d'ordinaire cette consolation était suffisante. Mais ce jour-là était un jour où la lourdeur de son cœur se matérialisait malgré elle.

Aeris épousseta distraitement sa robe et rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière avant de contempler la tombe une dernière fois.

« Au revoir, maman, murmura-t-elle doucement. Je reviendrai te voir. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un au revoir. Sa mère, elle en était consciente après tout malgré son chagrin, était toujours avec elle.

Quand elle quitta les lieux, elle croisa avec surprise une vieille femme qui semblait également étonnée de sa présence, la dévisageant avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Aeris lui offrit un sourire avenant qu'elle lui retourna avec une pointe de tension et la jeune fille sentit ses yeux s'attarder sur l'éraflure cicatrisée qui subsistait sur son bras. Une lueur d'admiration éclaira furtivement les yeux de la vieille dame.

Après l'attaque et la disparition mystérieuse du Sans-cœur géant, près de deux semaines auparavant, Aeris était presque devenue une héroïne dans la cité. Tout le monde avait été persuadé, le choc initial passé, et malgré ses efforts pour les en dissuader, qu'elle était celle qui avait défait le monstre : après tout, quelques témoins l'avaient vue tenter de l'affronter, et elle était la seule qui était encore présente quand il avait finalement été anéanti. Elle pouvait difficilement affirmer qu'un mystérieux inconnu en manteau noir avait surgi par miracle pour mettre fin à la terreur du monstre. Personne ne l'aurait crue, pour commencer, et elle était réticente à partager les secrets d'Axel, même s'il ne s'agissait que de son existence.

Sitôt remis de leur terreur, les habitants avaient commencé à s'agglutiner, prudents et apeurés, sur les lieux de l'attaque. Cette agression comme la ville n'en avait jamais connue avait marqué un profond traumatisme dans leurs cœurs déjà exsangues après ces longues années près des Ténèbres. Certains avaient refusé de revenir dans le quartier, le jugeant désormais maudit. Elle savait que les parents de Madeleine et Vivien leur avaient interdit de retourner dans les parages de l'église, bien qu'ils passaient outre à leurs interdictions. Elle n'aurait même pas été étonnée de commencer à paraître suspecte aux yeux des habitants après tous les incidents étranges qui s'étaient manifestés autour d'elle ces derniers temps. En réalité, l'inverse s'était produit ; on l'avait retrouvée dans une ruelle, ensanglantée et à bout de force, et aussitôt emmenée auprès du guérisseur le plus proche. Ses blessures étaient superficielles, pourtant, de nombreux inconnus avaient pris de ses nouvelles et insisté qu'elle se rétablisse. Elle avait ensuite compris que la majeure partie de la ville semblait s'être mise en tête qu'elle avait, seule, vaincu le terrifiant Sans-cœur.

Mais ni Tifa ni Cloud n'était venu la voir. Et elle n'avait de nouvelles ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

Il n'y avait, heureusement, aucune victime à déplorer, vu le peu de résidents qu'avait compté cette rue, bien que quelques infortunés souffraient de blessures graves. Les réparations allaient bon train dans la rue de son église. Les bâtiments qui n'étaient, même avant l'attaque, que des ruines où ne subsistaient plus que quelques miséreux, étaient en voie d'être rénovés de fond en comble, redonnant au quartier un aspect de sa beauté sobre d'autrefois. Depuis une semaine, la rue était inhabituellement animée, maçons, ouvriers, charpentiers, volontaires ou simples curieux se succédant et s'affairant dans les gravats qui encombraient la route. Chaque jour, quand la jeune fille se rendait à son église, elle assistait à la bonne humeur qui régnait dans le chantier.

Les premières fleurs avaient fleuri dans son sanctuaire, à sa grande joie, lui donnant à nouveau la possibilité de relancer son commerce. Il lui semblait que ces nouvelles fleurs étaient plus resplendissantes, débordaient d'une lumière plus pure que les précédentes. Elle en était heureuse, vraiment, de même que ses clients qui se multipliaient à présent. Elle pouvait sentir l'obscurité se dissiper et le monde lui semblait plus clair. Axel avait menti en prétendant que ce monde courait inexorablement à sa perte, elle en avait désormais la certitude.

Pourtant, son cœur restait lourd et, paradoxalement, vide, depuis l'attaque. Était-ce en lien avec l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère ? Elle l'ignorait. Tifa et Cloud demeuraient introuvables ; elle n'avait plus revu Axel depuis ce jour-là. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Esseulée, la jeune fille vagabonda au hasard dans la cité. Elle ne sortit de ses réflexions que quand son pied heurta les pavés de la vieille rue conduisant au flanc ouest de la forteresse. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle entreprit de la remonter. Le vent frais caressait ses cheveux, comme pour l'encourager, et personne ne l'interpella. Elle n'était même pas sûre que des gens vivaient encore dans ce quartier ; après tout, personne ne s'était précipité à leur secours cette nuit-là, cinq ans plus tôt.

Pourquoi avait-elle choisi ce jour pour retourner sur les lieux de la mort de Zack, où elle n'avait plus remis les pieds depuis tout ce temps ? Se sentait-elle seule à ce point ?

Rien n'avait changé. La nostalgie submergea Aeris quand elle gravit le vieil escalier qui menait à l'ombre des remparts de la forteresse depuis longtemps désertée, mais dont l'ombre pesait toujours sur la cité et ses habitants. La petite porte de bois décrépite était toujours là, donnant accès au petit couloir, seule faiblesse dans la muraille aveugle. Elle hésita longuement sur le seuil, une odeur d'humidité assaillant ses narines : avait-elle le courage de pénétrer à nouveau dans cet endroit, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ?

Laissant la porte soigneusement ouverte, la jeune fille s'engagea dans le couloir aux briques sombres, délaissant la lumière rassérénante du soleil et le vent frais pour l'obscurité de l'étroit passage. Ses pas résonnaient entre les pierres ; cela, ajouté au son lointain de gouttes d'eau s'écrasant au sol, étaient les seuls sons qui brisaient le silence du lieu. Elle se guida d'une main sur le mur, écarquillant les yeux pour tenter de percer l'obscurité. La désagréable pensée d'être engloutie dans les entrailles de la forteresse qui lui avait par deux fois pris sa vie s'imposa en elle.

Le couloir déboucha néanmoins rapidement sur une salle au plafond haut, où un faible rayon de lumière filtrait à travers l'unique fenêtre dans les hauteurs de la salle. Retenant son souffle, Aeris s'avança lentement à l'intérieur.

L'endroit était comme ils l'avaient laissé, moins le fragment de l'épée de Zack. Un enclos fermé de murs aveugles et nus, où couraient quelques gros tuyaux, qui avaient été leur refuge les premières années après la catastrophe mais qui s'était changé en une cage cette nuit-là. Une unique porte lui faisait face, de l'autre côté de la salle, qu'elle savait condamnée : malgré leurs efforts, ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à l'ouvrir. Il était probable qu'elle menait aux profondeurs du château, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait souhaitait visiter de toute manière.

Tout indiquait que plus personne n'y avait vécu depuis belle lurette. Elle distingua sur le sol quelques vestiges de leur ancienne vie : une lanterne brisée, de vieilles couvertures mangées par la moisissure, et une marmite renversée, son contenu depuis longtemps disparu, entourée de tasses et d'assiettes de fer gisant dans le plus grand désordre, comme si les occupants avaient été surpris durant leur repas et s'étaient levés avec précipitation.

Oui, rien n'avait changé. Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa dans une flaque à côté d'elle, perturbant sa contemplation. Elle fit quelques pas au hasard dans la salle, comme pour profiter de l'atmosphère du lieu. Elle avait voulu revoir cet endroit, et avait été satisfaite. Pourtant, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait voulu y trouver.

* * *

Aeris échoua finalement au bar de Tifa. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle était venue. Quand elle avait quitté le château, laissant derrière elle les ombres et la tristesse du passé, la douleur dans sa poitrine et le vide de son esprit n'avaient pas été apaisés. Il lui manquait quelque chose et elle ignorait comment soulager cette douleur. Elle avait laissé distraitement ses pas la conduire au bar de son amie. Il faisait presque nuit et, à son grand soulagement, elle ne fit aucune mauvaise rencontre.

Elle devait vraiment se sentir esseulée.

Sans se soucier des odeurs d'alcool et de nourriture qui assaillirent immédiatement ses narines, Aeris pénétra à l'intérieur, regardant autour d'elle. La salle principale, un peu trop obscure à son goût comme la seule lumière provenait des deux fenêtres près de la porte, désormais inutiles depuis que la nuit était tombée, et d'une ampoule fixée au beau milieu du plafond, était bondée comme à son habitude. Les moindres recoins étaient pris d'assaut par des travailleurs éreintés qui se réunissaient autour d'un repas chaud – oui, même si Tifa insistait que c'était un bar, cet endroit faisait office d'auberge –, des miséreux en loques venant noyer leurs soucis et leurs craintes dans l'alcool et les habitués qui étaient les plus bruyants, riant et braillant à gorge déployée, joues rouges et chope de bière à la main.

Aeris s'était rendue plusieurs fois dans ce bar ou dans des endroits semblables, aussi le vacarme et le chaos ne la décontenancèrent pas. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la salle plongée dans la pénombre, se faufilant dans l'espace étroit entre les tables et les bancs croulant sous les clients éméchés, ignorant ceux qui l'interpellaient et cherchant des yeux une silhouette familière.

Son cœur bondit de joie quand elle aperçut brusquement Tifa, affairée au fond de la salle derrière l'énorme comptoir croulant sous le poids des verres, des assiettes sales empilées, de la caisse enregistreuse et des assiettes fumantes amenées de la cuisine, une petite salle à l'arrière, et attendant d'être servies. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle revenait ici pour la voir, pour ne rencontrer que des espoirs déçus, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment escompté réussir ce soir-là. Ravie, elle se précipita du mieux qu'elle put entre la foule qui encombrait l'espace et se pressait devant le comptoir.

Tifa était en pleine activité et ne la remarqua d'abord pas. La sueur glissait sur son front soucieux tandis qu'elle essuyait des assiettes, son torchon volant au rythme de ses mouvements, s'interrompant régulièrement pour noter la commande d'un client ou faire passer une assiette ou une boisson par-dessus le comptoir, ou recevoir un payement. Elle semblait épuisée : elle avait maigri et des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, et Aeris, qui s'était glissée sur un siège devant le comptoir, la considéra avec sympathie, ne sachant si elle devait attirer son attention. Quand la foule se fut espacée, la majorité des clients ayant été satisfaits, et que la pile d'assiettes eut largement diminué, Tifa poussa un profond soupir et laissa tomber son torchon, s'adossant au comptoir en s'essuyant le front d'une main.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua Aeris et son visage las s'illumina.

« Aeris ! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vue ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? »

Aeris haussa les épaules et lui offrit un large sourire sincère.

« Je viens d'arriver ! Je suis ravie de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps ! »

Tifa hocha la tête et se rapprocha d'elle, saisissant une autre assiette sur la pile.

« C'est vrai... Barret m'a dit que tu étais passée plusieurs fois, dit-elle d'un air attristé en essuyant machinalement sa vaisselle. Désolée, vraiment. Je n'étais pas là ces derniers jours.

-Tu as pu retrouver Cloud ? demanda Aeris en inclinant curieusement la tête, mais un soupir las lui apporta immédiatement la réponse à sa question.

-...Non. »

Tifa se détourna et Aeris en fit de même par respect, comprenant que la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas qu'elle observe les sentiments blessés qui transparaissaient sur son visage.

« Aeris... »

Les yeux de la jeune femme revinrent sur Tifa qui frottait toujours la même assiette, maintenant sèche, en évitant son regard.

« Je suis rentrée hier et... j'ai entendu certains clients raconter qu'un monstre était apparu il y a quelques jours dans les taudis, pas très loin de ton église. Les clients racontent n'importe quoi sous l'influence de l'alcool, mais ils étaient plusieurs à soutenir cette histoire, alors... C'est vrai ? »

Aeris sourit tristement. Elle avait voulu oublier cet... incident.

« Malheureusement oui. C'était un gros Sans-cœur, mais on... on s'en est occupé. »

Tifa écarquilla les yeux, sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand un client l'interrompit d'une grosse voix, s'adossant au comptoir. Elle lança un regard d'excuse à la jeune fille.

« Excuse-moi. Je finis ça et on en parle tout à l'heure, d'accord ? »

Aeris hocha la tête mais Tifa s'était déjà détournée vers les clients qui se pressaient dans des odeurs d'alcool et de sueur devant le comptoir.

Le temps passa ainsi. Il était évident que Tifa croulait sous le travail et n'avait pas une minute à lui accorder, aussi Aeris se plongea-t-elle dans la contemplation de la salle. Avec la nuit, les rires des clients éméchés avaient pris du volume et, si la plupart des clients venus simplement dîner s'étaient retirés, les habitués qui venaient se rencontrer ici jusqu'à tard dans la nuit s'étaient multipliés. Un homme en loques avait sorti une vieille guitare et improvisait des airs sous les encouragements bruyants de ses amis. Un couple avait même initié une parodie de danse tant bien que mal dans l'espace étroit.

Aeris contemplait cette bonne humeur, se disant qu'il était difficile de croire, en nageant dans un pareil environnement, que le monde était au bord du gouffre. Peut-être était-ce bon signe. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas perdus. Mais... curieusement cette bonne ambiance ne parvenait pas à chasser sa tristesse et le sentiment de vide en elle. Elle avait vaguement conscience qu'elle faisait tache, accoudée toute seule au comptoir, avec sa longue robe rose. Elle jeta un regard envieux aux clients qui se défoulaient dans la salle. Axel avait sans doute raison. Sans doute avait-elle refoulé tous ses besoins et souffrances, se négligeant dans sa mission « sacrée » de sauver ce monde.

Un nouveau coup d'œil vers Tifa, qui allait et venait entre la cuisine et le comptoir, bras chargés de chopes de bière, ou d'assiettes sales, lui indiqua qu'elle n'était toujours pas disponible. La jeune fille se glissa à bas de son siège. Elle se faufila jusqu'au couloir sans lumière au fond duquel s'élevait l'escalier qui montait à l'étage et poussa la porte des toilettes des femmes.

La lumière crue et le silence de la petite salle déserte la firent cligner des yeux et hésiter quelques secondes, puis elle se dirigea vers le lavabo le plus proche et contempla son visage dans le miroir crasseux et craquelé qui lui faisait face.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse, s'avoua-t-elle en une pensée ironique. L'esquisse de sourire avenant qui demeurait habituellement sur ses lèvres n'était nulle part en vue, même quand elle tenta d'étirer ses lèvres. Elle passa les doigts dans ses longs cheveux dénoués qui cascadaient autour de son visage, n'améliorant pas son expression misérable, et effleura du bout de l'index les cernes marquées qui soulignaient ses yeux, s'attardant sur la petite rougeur près de son front, un des vestiges des égratignures infligées dans son combat contre le Sans-cœur.

Aeris soupira.

« Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, hein ? » murmura-t-elle en ouvrant le robinet.

Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur son visage et le contact frais du liquide sur sa peau la revigora agréablement. Aeris s'essuya le visage d'un revers de bras puis quitta les lieux déserts.

Elle fut frappée de plein fouet par le vacarme chaotique en revenant dans la salle principale. Tifa, qui s'était libérée d'une grande partie de sa charge de travail, et ne devait plus qu'occasionnellement servir une bière ou deux, se tourna vers elle avec un sourire fatigué quand elle se rassit sur sa chaise. Elle ne semblait même pas s'être aperçue de son absence.

« Je te sers un verre ? »

Aeris considéra la liste de boissons affichée derrière le comptoir et désigna la première avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi pas ? Celle-là, s'il te plaît.

-Ok, j'en ai pour deux secondes. »

Elle retourna bien vite en face d'elle, poussant sur le comptoir la boisson demandée, un breuvage rouge orangé et mousseux.

« Et voilà !

-Merci ! Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Aeris lui tendit le prix correspondant sous forme de piécettes ternies, mais Tifa secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. »

Décontenancée, Aeris ne baissa pas la main, l'observant en inclinant la tête.

« Pourquoi ? C'est le bon prix, non ? Juste parce qu'on est amies ? C'est pas du favoritisme ? »

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton léger, sourire aux lèvres, mais Tifa ne rit pas et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il était évident que quelque chose la titillait.

« Je te dois bien ça, après tout ce que tu as fait.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Aeris qui avait renoncé à lui tendre son argent et glissait à nouveau les piécettes dans sa poche.

-Une boisson gratuite, c'est rien, tu sais. Je ne pourrai jamais te repayer entièrement pour t'avoir abandonnée.

-Abandonnée ?! s'écria-t-elle en laissant échapper un rire. Tu veux dire, quand tu as disparu chercher Cloud ? C'est pas un peu fort ? »

Tifa la regarda enfin dans les yeux, et elle y décela, intriguée, une once de timidité.

« Mais je n'étais pas là pour toi quand tu avais des ennuis ! J'ai entendu parler de ce monstre qui est apparu près de ton église, il y a quelques jours. J'ai entendu dire que tu l'avais combattu, s'exclama-t-elle sans se soucier de baisser la voix. C'est vrai ? Et aussi... »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'on ne les écoutait pas, mais personne ne traînait dans les alentours du comptoir.

« C'est vrai qu'un incendie s'est déclenché dans ton église ? »

Aeris prit une gorgée de sa boisson en se tortillant sur sa chaise. Une drôle de sensation montait en elle, presque comme du malaise ou de la mélancolie.

« C'est vrai, mais je m'en suis sortie indemne, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle préféra ne pas mentionner les quelques cicatrices à moitié disparues qui subsistaient encore suite à l'attaque du Sans-cœur.

« Tifa, est-ce que tu te sens coupable de ne pas avoir été là pendant que j'avais des ennuis ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Tifa cligna des yeux. Elle ne s'était apparemment pas attendue à se faire exposer aussi facilement.

« … Désolée, souffla-t-elle finalement. C'est juste... j'avais peur pour lui. J'ai toujours peur pour lui ! Je ne veux pas que la même chose qu'avec Zack se reproduise... »

Aeris étendit le bras et posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Moi aussi, j'ai peur, confia-t-elle avec un sourire mélancolique. Et je savais que c'était aussi ton cas. Depuis que Zack... est mort, on a commencé à...

-... s'éloigner les uns des autres ? »

Tifa soupira.

« Je sais. Je le savais depuis longtemps, c'est juste que... c'était de plus en plus difficile de vous faire face après tout ce qui s'était passé, surtout... »

Elle la regarda bien en face.

« Je m'en veux tellement, Aeris. Je sais que depuis tout ce temps, tu es restée toute seule. Tu as tant fait pour ce monde et pour ses habitants, et pendant ce temps, moi je... Je restais ici, à courir après Cloud. Je souffrais, c'est vrai, mais je me doutais que je n'étais pas la seule, que toi aussi... et Cloud aussi... Et je n'ai rien fait pour aider. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

Aeris l'avait écoutée, buvant ses paroles. Une sensation étrange, presque jubilatoire, serrait son cœur. Était-ce cela, la conversation qu'elle avait désirée depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas osé espérer que ces retrouvailles se passent ainsi. La jeune fille sourit largement, sous l'œil déconcerté de Tifa qui semblait sur le point de verser quelques larmes.

« Je suis contente », déclara-t-elle.

Comme Tifa la regardait sans comprendre, elle précisa en sirotant son verre :

« Que tu aies décidé d'avoir cette conversation. J'ai eu le même type de discussion avec ma mère il y a quelques jours, et ça nous a fait du bien à toutes les deux. Alors ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

La jeune femme attrapa son torchon pour essuyer machinalement une tasse.

« Je ne sais pas trop, admit-elle. Il y a encore tant de travail à faire. Tant qu'on aura pas retrouvé Cloud sain et sauf, je ne pense pas que je pourrai me détendre complètement. Mais... j'ai été contente de te revoir ce soir, ajouta-t-elle presque timidement.

-Moi aussi ! s'écria Aeris par-dessus le vacarme ambiant qui semblait avoir doublé de volume. Et merci beaucoup pour la boisson gratuite, hein ! »

Tifa hocha la tête. Les traits de son visage s'étaient détendus, ce qu'apprécia Aeris. Puis son attention fut attirée par quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. A en croire les braillements qu'elle entendait, une bagarre d'ivrognes avait dû débuter.

« Excuse-moi », dit-elle en abandonnant son torchon.

Aeris la regarda contourner le comptoir et s'enfoncer dans la foule avant de se retourner vers son verre, sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux que quelques heures plus tôt, le cœur un peu plus léger, comme si un poids avait disparu de ses épaules, ce qui était un peu le cas. Elle avait retrouvé Tifa, qui ne l'avait pas évitée. Il ne manquait plus que Cloud.

Quelqu'un s'assit sur sa gauche, qu'elle ne put distinguer car un rideau de ses cheveux châtains lui cachaient la vue. Elle prit une gorgée de son breuvage à l'instant où une voix familière s'éleva :

« Je vais prendre la même chose qu'elle, madame. »

Aeris fronça les sourcils. Axel. Ah, elle qui pensait il y avait un instant qu'il ne restait plus que le problème de Cloud... Il était vrai qu'elle avait décidé de le sauver. Que voulait-il encore ?

Tifa, qui était revenue entretemps, hocha la tête et Aeris l'observa préparer la boisson et la glisser vers Axel. Celui-ci tendit quelques piécettes en échange que cette fois elle ne refusa pas.

Écartant ses cheveux, Aeris considéra le profil d'Axel. Elle ne savait qu'en penser : la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il avait volontairement provoqué une catastrophe qui avait fait des dégâts importants et quelques blessés, et elle avait failli y laisser la vie, et maintenant, il était assis dans ce bar à côté d'elle, toujours dans son habituel manteau noir, évitant soigneusement son regard, les yeux baissés vers la boisson intouchée entre ses mains. Pour un peu, elle aurait pensé qu'il se sentait coupable.

Elle prit une gorgée de sa propre boisson, attendant qu'il parle, mais comme il ne disait rien, elle déclara :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ce soir ? J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de tout casser comme la dernière fois. »

Un sourire sans joie tordit ses lèvres et il lui lança un regard en coin par-dessous ses paupières.

« T'inquiète. On peut dire qu'aujourd'hui, je suis en congé. En plus... » Il haussa les épaules. « Le Sans-cœur était mon dernier plan et même ça tu l'as fait rater. »

Aeris vérifia que Tifa ne les écoutait pas – elle était plusieurs mètres plus loin, s'occupant d'une table de clients bruyants venus régler l'addition – puis se pencha légèrement vers lui.

« C'est gentil de me donner autant de mérite, dit-elle en souriant. Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui nous as débarrassés du Sans-cœur, pas moi. Enfin, je ne m'en plains pas...

-... M'en parle pas. Si mes supérieurs en ont entendu parler...

-Tu avais des remords ? »

Il ne répondit pas, tournant son verre entre ses doigts, et le sourire d'Aeris s'élargit.

« Merci. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire. »

Il lui jeta un regard furtif, l'air amusé.

« Merci d'être la cause de la destruction de la moitié de ton quartier ? Tu es bien reconnaissante !

-Ok, non, répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Je sais que tu faisais que ton travail, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse détruire mon monde, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

-Tu me l'avais dit l'autre fois. On peut dire que le challenge continue ?

-Ce n'est pas qu'un challenge pour moi, répliqua-t-elle. Il s'agit de mon monde.

-C'était le mien aussi, tu sais.

-C'était peut-être le tien il y a longtemps, mais c'est aussi celui que tu essaies de détruire à présent. »

Axel plissa des yeux mais ne répondit rien et retourna son attention vers le verre entre ses doigts.

« Je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce que ce monde disparaisse, murmura-t-il de manière presque inaudible. Mais... ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

Il ne la regardait pas et Aeris choisit de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. A la place, elle prit une gorgée de son verre et changea de sujet.

« Merci. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, sourcils haussés.

« Encore ça ? Je croyais que...

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, précisa-t-elle, mais de ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour. Tu te souviens ? Quand tu disais que je sacrifiais ma personne pour tenter de sauver le monde ? Tu avais raison. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

-Ah, ça ? »

Il se gratta la nuque.

« Laisse tomber. Je disais ça seulement pour te déstabiliser.

-Oui, mais tu avais raison. Alors merci. Grâce à toi, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je vais corriger ma façon de travailler. »

Il considéra son sourire sincère pendant quelques secondes puis émit un petit rire en s'accoudant nonchalamment sur le comptoir.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir fier étant donné que ça a eu l'effet inverse de ce que j'espérais, tu sais. Et puis, c'est carrément bizarre de voir la fille qui a failli mourir à cause de moi la dernière fois me faire des remerciements avec un grand sourire. T'es sûre que tu te sens bien ce soir ? T'as pas trop bu au moins ? »

Tifa, qui passait devant eux, entendit cette dernière phrase et jeta un rapide regard vers le verre à demi-vide d'Aeris.

« Non, pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. Cette boisson n'est pas assez alcoolisée pour qu'un verre la rende ivre, même si elle ne boit pas beaucoup d'alcool. »

Aeris roula à nouveau des yeux et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il était tard : le ciel par les fenêtres était d'un noir d'encre. Sa mère était probablement en train de s'inquiéter... Mais elle ne fit pas mine de bouger, regardant l'agitation des clients qui ne se calmait pas en sirotant son verre. Deux tables avaient été poussées l'une contre l'autre et tout un groupe d'hommes s'y étaient réunis, jouant à un jeu de cartes quelconque en poussant des cris et des encouragements surexcités. Deux clients s'invectivaient sous l'œil intéressé des habitués qui attendaient une bagarre. L'atmosphère avait un aspect réconfortant dans sa familiarité, songea-t-elle, souriant de sa pensée.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là », remarqua-t-elle en se retournant vers le comptoir.

Axel haussa les épaules, avalant une longue gorgée de son propre verre.

« Je n'ai pas accompli ma mission, donc je peux pas rentrer. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Ils furent momentanément distraits par un rugissement qui s'éleva dans la salle, par-dessus le vacarme habituel. L'un des joueurs venait d'essuyer une défaite et, mauvais perdant, s'en prenait à son adversaire sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

Une main effleura soudain un pan de ses cheveux qui tombait sur le comptoir et elle tourna la tête, surprise.

« T'es très jolie avec les cheveux détachés, remarqua-t-il.

-T'essaies de me draguer ? » demanda Aeris d'un ton sarcastique, peu impressionnée.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil taquin.

« Peut-être bien. »

Ah... en temps normal, c'était le genre de discussion qui l'amusait beaucoup, et il était vrai que le sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres était sincère, mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'Axel était un individu beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Les quelques cicatrices sur ses jambes et ses bras, bien qu'il ne les lui ait pas directement infligées, en attestaient bien.

Mais curieusement, elle certaine qu'Axel, du moins ce soir-là, n'était pas habité par des intentions malignes.

Elle se retourna vers la salle, sirotant le fond de son verre, confortablement installée sur son siège. La fête battait son plein et une Tifa excédée et échevelée ne cessait d'aller et venir en tous sens pour calmer les échauffés qui se montraient trop agressifs. Il y avait un tel vacarme que la jeune fille eut pitié des habitants voisins. Et puis, l'envie naissait à nouveau en elle. Elle se demandait distraitement quand elle aurait l'occasion, à son tour, de festoyer dans l'insouciance avec ses amis.

Aeris se tortilla sur sa chaise, tentant de ne pas céder au sommeil qu'elle sentait la rattraper, et elle se frotta les yeux.

« Sommeil ? s'enquit Axel en la voyant bâiller. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là de toute façon ? Tu devrais pas être au lit depuis longtemps ? »

Il eut un rictus en la voyant se renfrogner.

« Je ne suis pas une enfant, marmonna-t-elle.

-Mmh. »

Sans crier gare, Axel se pencha vers elle et elle retint un mouvement de recul, restant parfaitement droite.

« Je pense plutôt que, comme moi, tu n'as pas d'endroit où aller, non ? »

Elle détourna légèrement la tête.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu as même eu l'occasion de visiter ma maison, tu te souviens ?

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu recherches, non ? »

Sa voix baissa en un murmure pour ne pas être entendu d'une Tifa épuisée qui passa devant eux.

« Malgré tes beaux discours et toutes tes bonnes résolutions, tu n'es toujours pas à ton aise, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. Regarde-toi, tu restes volontairement à l'écart, comme si tu n'appartenais pas à ce monde, souffla-t-il avec un coup de menton vers la foule festive. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Chut ! lui enjoignit-elle en s'écarta brusquement. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça devant tout le monde ! »

Elle jeta un regard fébrile vers Tifa mais celle-ci, occupée à se disputer avec un client éméché, ne leur prêtait aucune attention.

Axel eut un petit rire.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en fasses pour des trucs comme ça... »

A sa grande surprise, sa main gantée se referma sur son poignet et elle se sentit tirée à bas de sa chaise avec une facilité déconcertante. Les bras fins de l'homme avaient beaucoup plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait.

Elle extirpa son poignet en le fusillant du regard.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques encore ?

-Quoi ? Tu préfères pas aller dans un endroit plus tranquille pour continuer cette conversation ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'on risque d'être entendus ?

-Non, mais...

-Allez, viens. »

Elle fut à nouveau tirée par le poignet et entraînée à travers la foule. Médusée, elle se laissa conduire jusqu'au couloir obscur et désert, zigzaguant avec aisance entre les buveurs. Une fois isolés dans l'obscurité, à l'écart du tumulte de la salle, il la lâcha enfin.

Légèrement haletante, son premier réflexe fut de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Tifa, de l'autre côté de la salle : elle n'avait même pas remarqué leur disparition. En fait, personne ne semblait les avoir surpris. Ils avaient été aussi discrets et silencieux qu'une ombre.

« Je n'ai même pas averti Tifa, murmura-t-elle.

-Pas grave, fit Axel avec ce qu'elle discerna comme un geste nonchalant. T'es une grande fille, t'as pas besoin de l'informer de tous tes faits et gestes. »

Elle croisa les bras et se retourna vers lui, s'adossant contre le mur.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça pour commencer ? C'était vraiment utile ? C'est pas comme si on avait besoin de se cacher.

-Non ? Tu es sûre ? »

Elle pouvait presque entendre le sourire dans sa voix quand il se rapprocha soudain, mais elle refusa de bouger.

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot, dit-elle en le repoussant du bout des doigts.

-Ok ok ! Il y avait un truc un peu personnel que je voulais te demander en fait. Pourquoi tu tiens autant à me sauver ? Tu ne sais rien de moi pourtant, et tu me connais à peine. C'est très étrange ! Ne me dis pas que tu as succombé à mon charme ? » dit-il en prenant une posture dramatique.

Aeris leva les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré elle, puis redevint sérieuse.

« C'est normal, n'est-ce pas ? Essayer de sauver ceux qui en ont besoin... Pourquoi me faudrait-il une raison ? »

Axel sembla pris de court car il ne répondit pas et elle poursuivit :

« Ça me fait penser... Je crois que j'ai percé ton secret !

-Mon secret ? Quel secret ? » dit-il, mains sur les hanches, mais une note méfiante dans la voix.

Elle se sourit à elle-même. Ça lui était sorti de la tête ces derniers jours, mais il était temps de tester sa théorie.

Mais à l'instant où elle ouvrait la bouche, quelque chose se fracassa dans la salle principale et des applaudissements bruyants s'élevèrent par-dessus les cris de célébration. Ils détournèrent la tête vers la source du vacarme, invisible depuis leur position. Axel émit un petit ricanement plaisant et elle se renfrogna.

« Pas sûr que ce soit le bon endroit pour discuter, finalement, hein ?

-Si tu veux, lança-t-elle, on peut aller à l'étage ? Tifa insiste que ce n'est qu'un bar, mais elle loue des chambres pour ceux désirant rester la nuit. Il doit bien y avoir une pièce de libre où on sera tranquille. »

Quand Axel se contenta de rire, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait encore pu dire de drôle.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, Aeris ouvrant la voie dans l'obscurité, Axel la suivant en bâillant bruyamment. Elle testa les portes des chambres les unes après les autres, pour les trouver fermées. Dans la pénombre, elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'Axel lui adressait des signes silencieux de l'autre côté du couloir, tenant une porte ouverte. Avait-il trouvé une salle libre ? Mais quand elle s'approcha, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain.

« C'est la salle de bain, indiqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Ça fera l'affaire. Les autres pièces sont occupées de toute façon. »

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur, examinant les lieux avec curiosité. La lumière inonda une petite pièce rectangulaire, sobre, aux murs nus. Une baignoire était installée au fond de la pièce, un lavabo craquelé perçait un mur et plusieurs serviettes aux couleurs ternes pendaient d'un long étendoir, près d'une commode entrouverte laissant entrevoir toutes sortes de savons et sachets d'herbes médicinales.

Aeris se retourna vers Axel qui venait de fermer la porte à double tour et regardait quelque chose vers sa droite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Par ici », dit-il en l'entraînant.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à la baignoire contre le mur au fond de la pièce, et s'assit sur le rebord d'un air satisfait.

« Ça vaut pas une chaise, mais c'est mieux que rien, tu ne crois pas ? »

Un peu sceptique, Aeris s'installa à côté de lui. Le rebord était mince, et elle dut prendre garde à ne pas glisser en arrière. Mais au moins, le silence de la salle de bain était plus que bienvenu : le raffut du bar s'était mué à un murmure lointain, étouffé par le plancher. Elle se massa le front avec un soupir de soulagement.

Il lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

« Alors, tu hésites maintenant ? Tu voulais pas me parler de mes noirs secrets ? »

Aeris sourit. Malgré son ton badin, elle pouvait déceler une note de méfiance tendue et sut qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle prit le temps de s'installer plus confortablement, une part d'elle amusée par l'impatience d'Axel, avant de commencer.

« Au début, je pensais que tu étais un être des Ténèbres, expliqua-t-elle. Quelqu'un qui avait sombré, qui avait embrassé le pouvoir des Ténèbres. Je ne ressentais pas la lumière en toi, et c'est ainsi que j'en ai conclu cela. Mais tu m'as dit que l'absence de lumière n'était pas forcément les Ténèbres, et ça m'a fait réfléchir. Mais c'est quand je me suis retrouvée face à ce Sans-cœur que j'ai compris. C'est le trou en forme de cœur dans sa poitrine qui m'y a fait penser. Axel, se pourrait-il que... tu n'aies pas de cœur ? »

Seul le silence, avec en fond sonore le chaos assourdi du bar, lui répondit d'abord. Il la regardait, mais, bien qu'il soit assis juste à côté d'elle, elle ne parvenait pas à lire son expression. Puis il rit, d'un rire ironique, sans réelle joie.

« Bravo, tu as tout juste ! Je devrais te féliciter, non ?

-Mais comment ? Je pensais que ceux qui perdaient leur cœur disparaissaient dans les Ténèbres...

-Ahh... il se pourrait que j'ai eu assez de volonté pour garder forme humaine, apparemment. Je ne sais toujours pas si on peux appeler ça une chance ou non. »

Elle songea brièvement à lui demander comment il avait perdu son cœur puis jugea cette question trop personnelle. Il ne semblait guère apprécier parler de lui, et cette certitude fut renforcée quand il détourna la conversation vers elle.

« Mais, tu comprends ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas me sauver. Ta détermination est inutile ! Je n'ai pas de cœur, alors je ne peux rien ressentir. Tu peux peut-être par tes dons restaurer la lumière dans les cœurs, mais je n'ai aucun cœur où faire revenir la lumière, alors... Tu ne peux pas faire repousser un cœur, tout de même ? A moins que tu aies un autre talent caché ? »

Aeris fronça les sourcils.

« Non, je ne pense pas.

-Tu vois ? De toute façon, Aeris... » Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, si bien qu'il n'y avait pas un demi-mètre entre eux à présent. « Je crois pas que t'aimerais me sauver si tu me connaissais. Tu sais quel est mon rôle dans l'Organisation ? Un _assassin_. Pourquoi tu voudrais te rapprocher de ce genre de personne ?

-On peut toujours essayer, non ? insista-t-elle d'un ton obstiné. Ça ne me coûte rien. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, pas la peine d'essayer de m'intimider.

-Ah, vraiment, tu n'as pas peur ? Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur. Je croyais que la simple mention d'assassin suffisait à faire fuir toutes les jeunes filles, non ? »

Elle ne put retenir un mouvement de recul qui suffit à la faire basculer dans la baignoire. Les yeux écarquillés, Aeris se sentit glisser en arrière et elle laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur quand son dos heurta le fond de la baignoire.

« Hé, Aeris ! »

Aeris se redressa difficilement avec une grimace de douleur. Ses jambes pendaient toujours par-dessus le rebord, mais elle avait d'autres priorités que d'être chagrinée de paraître ridicule. Elle se frotta le dos avec un grognement irrité. Au moins n'avait-elle rien de cassé.

Toujours assis à sa place, Axel la contempla d'un air amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'as l'intention de dormir là-dedans ? J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas très confortable...

-Oh, tais-toi un peu, veux-tu ? » grogna-t-elle.

Elle ramena précautionneusement ses jambes à elle et s'assit au fond de la baignoire, se massant le bas de la nuque. Elle regarda autour d'elle : entourée des hauts murs de la baignoire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait étrangement protégée, comme dans un cocon. Le sommeil tentait à nouveau de la rattraper, et elle bâilla en s'adossant à la paroi.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais rester là un petit moment, marmonna-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

-Quoi, ici ? Dans une baignoire ? » répéta-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Elle hocha la tête. Il était tard, elle était épuisée et la perspective de faire tout le chemin jusqu'à sa maison dans les ruelles obscures ne lui plaisait guère. La torpeur ralentissait son esprit, et elle ne vit aucun inconvénient à l'idée de faire un petit somme dans cette salle de bain. Elle retira ses bottes et sa veste, pliant cette dernière sur ses genoux, et ramena ses jambes contre elle avant de fermer les yeux.

L'alcool, le chagrin, la solitude, le manque de sommeil se mêlaient en elle, étouffant ses sens et brouillant sa raison. Elle avait l'impression que plus rien ne lui importait. Tant pis qu'un assassin se trouve dans la même pièce qu'elle, tant pis qu'elle n'ait sans doute pas le droit de faire un somme dans la salle de bain réservée aux clients de l'auberge. Elle ne se souciait plus de rien. Elle en avait assez.

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies insisté pour avoir cette conversation pour me laisser tomber cinq minutes plus tard », murmura Axel, mais ses paroles se perdirent dans le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit et elle se contenta de répondre par un grognement.

Pourquoi se plaignait-il ?... Elle n'allait se reposer que cinq minutes. Il pouvait bien patienter, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Quand Aeris se réveilla, elle était seule. Elle s'était roulée en boule pendant la nuit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur la vision gris pâle du mur de la baignoire, qu'elle fixa avec confusion. Elle se trouvait dans une position inconfortable contre le fond dur de la baignoire, emmaillotée dans les pans de sa robe, le front poisseux. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Ses souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu. La jeune fille se redressa, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Ah, est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? Bien joué, Aeris ! »

La jeune fille parcourut la salle de bain obscure des yeux, en vain. Évidemment, il n'allait pas attendre qu'elle daigne se réveiller ! Axel avait dû quitter les lieux au moyen de sa magie ténébreuse, car le verrou de la porte était toujours fermé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception mêlée de soulagement de ne pas avoir à le revoir de sitôt.

Son regard tomba sur la robe fripée qui recouvrait ses jambes courbaturées. Elle avait bien besoin de prendre une douche, ce qui tombait à pic, puisqu'elle se trouvait dans une baignoire. Elle espérait que Tifa ne lui en voudrait pas d'utiliser son eau.

« Bon, ce qui est fait est fait ! » décida-t-elle en s'efforçant de chasser l'embarras.

Aeris se releva tant bien que mal, étirant ses jambes moulues de courbatures. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe et de ses sous-vêtements, les jetant sans ménagement sur le sol avant de se saisir du pommeau de douche.

Elle accueillit avec bonheur le contact de l'eau fraîche. L'eau ruissela le long de son corps engourdi, en chassant la crasse et la sueur. Elle se passa les doigts dans les cheveux pour en délier les nœuds, alors que ses pensées distraites prenaient le chemin des souvenirs de la veille.

Ce n'avait sans doute pas été prudent de se laisser aller à s'endormir ainsi. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Axel était un homme dangereux, et elle ne songeait pas à le sous-estimer. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle y pensait... Elle avait senti, dans son langage corporel, ses paroles, dans le grand vide béant à la place de son cœur, comme un appel à l'aide et une profonde solitude, alors même qu'il disait être dénué d'émotion et ne pas posséder de cœur.

Elle songea qu'elle avait pitié de lui.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différents, songea-t-elle aussi avec une pointe d'humour. Elle aussi, sans aucun doute, manquait désespérément d'amour.

Une fois qu'elle se sentit propre, la jeune femme sortit de la douche et emprunta l'une des serviettes de Tifa pour se sécher, espérant que son amie ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle la laissa bien en évidence sur la commode près du lavabo pour montrer qu'elle avait été utilisée, et se rhabilla prestement. Avant de quitter les lieux, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir : ses cheveux humides lui collaient au cou, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'une fille ayant passé sa nuit dans une baignoire, si on ne comptait les quelques plis froissés de sa robe. Satisfaite de son apparence, elle déverrouilla la porte et quitta les lieux.

Par la fenêtre la plus proche, Aeris put constater qu'il faisait encore nuit, bien que le ciel pâlissait à l'horizon, aussi traversa-t-elle le couloir et s'engagea-t-elle dans l'escalier grinçant sur la pointe des pieds, s'efforçant de ne pas irriter le parquet. Elle eut une pensée attristée pour sa mère, qui ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer de la nuit, et pria pour qu'elle ne se soit pas trop inquiétée.

La salle principale était plongée dans un silence de mort. C'était si étrange de se retrouver dans cet endroit la veille si animé, désormais complètement désert, obscur et dénué de vie. La salle avait été parfaitement nettoyée, tables et chaises soigneusement alignées, si bien que rien ne témoignait du chaos de la dernière soirée.

« Aeris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

A mi-chemin dans la salle, Aeris, surprise, se retourna vers la source du murmure. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquée dans la pénombre, mais Tifa se tenait derrière le comptoir, l'air endormi, sirotant une tasse de thé avec une expression perplexe.

« Désolée, murmura Aeris en s'approchant d'elle, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Tifa secoua la tête en reposant sa tasse.

« Le bar ouvre dans une heure. C'est l'heure à laquelle je me lève d'habitude. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi ? »

Un peu gênée, Aeris tordit une mèche entre ses doigts en laissant échapper un rire embarrassé.

« Désolée. Je suis restée ici cette nuit, j'étais épuisée. J'ai dormi dans la baignoire », précisa-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Les yeux de Tifa s'arrondirent.

« Alors c'est pour ça que la porte était fermée ! Je croyais que c'était un client... Oh, Aeris, tu aurais dû m'en parler si tu voulais rester ici ! Je t'aurais laissé une chambre... »

Tifa la dévisagea, et, avant qu'Aeris ait pu la rassurer, reprit la parole d'un ton inquiet.

« Mais tu dois avoir faim, non ? Et tu es dans un tel état...

-Non, j'ai juste pris une douche...

-Attends, je t'apporte du thé et du pain. Je n'ai pas grand-chose, excuse-moi. »

Avec un soupir amusé, Aeris renonça à l'empêcher de courir dans la cuisine. Il était évident que les remords de son amie n'avaient pas disparu avec la nuit, et rien ne pourrait la retenir de tenter de se rattraper. Tifa revint avec une théière, une tasse propre et une corbeille de pain en équilibre dans ses bras et les déposa sur le comptoir.

« Et ton ami ? Il n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-elle en versant le breuvage fumant dans la tasse ébréchée.

Aeris mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle parlait d'Axel.

« Il est rentré chez lui, je pense. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir », répliqua-t-elle, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge.

Il s'empara de la tasse brûlante avec un remerciement et la porta à ses lèvres.

« C'est délicieux, Tifa !

-C'est juste du thé bas de gamme, tu sais. Le maximum qu'on puisse s'offrir dans ce monde.

-Alors ça doit être ta façon de le préparer qui est incroyable, renchérit Aeris avec un sourire. Tu m'apprendras, dis ? »

Embarrassée, Tifa baissa les yeux en lissant son vêtement noir, le rose aux joues.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, c'est l'une des recettes les plus simples... Mais merci. »

Elles burent en silence pendant quelques minutes, savourant leur moment de complicité matinale autour d'un thé bien chaud. Aeris songea avec nostalgie que cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles n'avaient eu droit à un tel moment de répit, aussi en profita-t-elle avant de briser le silence.

« Dis, Tifa... Est-ce que tu sais comment aider quelqu'un qui a perdu son cœur ? »

Tifa, occupée à picorer une tranche de pain, haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton confus après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Perdu son cœur ? Je veux dire, si quelqu'un n'a plus de cœur, il meurt. Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui.

-Non, je ne parle pas de ce cœur-là.

-Ohhh... »

Tifa avala une gorgée de thé, demeurant pensive quelques instants.

« … Je ne sais pas, Aeris, avoua-t-elle enfin. J'admets qu'une de mes plus grandes peurs en ce qui concerne Cloud est qu'un jour il perde à son tour son cœur, à cause de toute cette colère et tout ce chagrin qu'il garde en lui. Si ça arrivait... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. »

Elle leva un regard presque timide vers elle.

« Tu penses que si je restais avec lui, il retrouverait son cœur ? Peut-être qu'il ne chercherait plus aussi désespérément à se venger...

-Tifa, ne te sens pas coupable pour les problèmes de Cloud, dit Aeris avec fermeté.

-... Oui, tu as raison. »

Le silence retomba. Aeris avala le reste de sa tartine et reposa sa tasse sur le comptoir.

« Merci beaucoup pour le petit déjeuner, la remercia-t-elle avec un sourire. Je dois rentrer, ma mère ne sais pas que je suis là, et je ne veux pas l'inquiéter davantage.

-Bien sûr. De rien, c'est vraiment le moins que je puisse faire. »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Tifa la rappela dans son dos en rassemblant les tasses.

« Hé, Aeris ! Quand j'aurais retrouvé Cloud et que je l'aurais ramené ici pour lui faire entendre raison, j'ai prévu de faire une grande fête ! Histoire de s'amuser et de se détendre un peu. N'oublie pas de venir, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ! rit Aeris en se retournant. Tu n'oublieras pas de m'avertir, hein ?

-Compte sur moi ! »

* * *

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Aeris n'eut pas de nouvelle de Tifa, mais ne s'en inquiétait plus à présent. Pas une ombre ne se profilait à l'horizon : ses fleurs étaient en parfaite santé, resplendissantes de la lumière nouvelle qu'elle leur apportait, et il lui semblait même, pendant ses pérégrinations, que la cité elle-même reprenait un éclat terne rappelant sa gloire passée. Le ciel était bleu, dénué de nuage, reflétant l'humeur des gens, qui semblaient plus ouverts. Il n'était pas rare que des éclats de rire s'élèvent parfois dans la foule, ce qui aurait été singulier quelques mois auparavant.

Elle ne revit Axel que quelques jours plus tard. Alors qu'elle se rendait de bon matin à son champ de fleurs, le regard penaud qui lui lancèrent les deux enfants, qui l'attendaient comme d'ordinaire dans la nef malgré ses protestations, mit un frein à sa bonne humeur.

« Madame, le tuyau d'arrosage est cassé, murmura Madeleine sans croiser son regard.

-C'est pas nous, juré ! s'écria aussitôt Vivien. C'était déjà comme ça quand on est arrivé ! »

Aeris suivit leur regard. Un groupe d'ouvriers attentionnés lui avaient fait don, dans le cadre de la restauration de son jardin, d'un tuyau d'arrosage, directement relié au robinet, pour lui épargner les trajets avec de lourds seaux remplis à ras bord, trajets qui étaient devenus bien plus contraignants maintenant que son champ avait doublé sa superficie. Ce matin-là, il gisait sur le sol, percé d'un trou béant en son milieu.

Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit, examinant la déchirure. Une odeur écœurante de brûlé lui monta aux narines et les bords noircis de la déchirure lui apprirent aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle réprima un soupir exaspéré, puis se tourna en souriant vers les enfants qui attendaient, anxieux.

« Bon, je verrai comment je peux le raccommoder. Mais pour ce matin, il va falloir utiliser les seaux, comme au bon vieux temps, d'accord ? »

Ragaillardis en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air contrariée, les deux enfants retrouvèrent aussitôt leur bonne humeur.

« D'accord ! On va t'aider ! » s'écrièrent-ils en chœur en se précipitant dans la salle annexe.

Aeris rit et les suivit. Elle les aida à remplir leurs seaux puis se pencha à son tour vers le robinet avec un léger soupir, laissant ses pensées vagabonder en observant l'eau monter dans son propre récipient. Mais elle entendit tout de même le léger son derrière elle, sans aucune surprise.

« Je savais que tu pourrais pas rester une semaine sans faire une bêtise », dit-elle à voix basse en fermant le robinet.

Un coup d'œil vers la porte lui assura que les enfants avaient disparu dans la nef. Elle les entendait rire un peu plus loin, près du champ de fleurs.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères faire avec ça, dit-elle encore, un peu ennuyée. Détruire le tuyau d'arrosage ne va pas m'empêcher de cultiver mes fleurs, même si ça m'agace.

-Outch, c'est pas sympa ! C'est comme ça que tu traites mon dur travail ? s'éleva une voix taquine dans son dos, mais Aeris n'était pas dupe.

-Dur travail ? On dirait plutôt que tu essaies seulement de faire le strict minimum. »

Malgré elle, elle se prit à sourire, ce qu'elle dissimula en se gardant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Le regard baissé vers le seau d'eau, elle observa son reflet être rejoint par celui d'un individu vêtu de noir aux cheveux rouges dressés comme des flammes.

« Ah oui ? Même ce Sans-cœur, c'était le strict minimum ? marmonna une voix sombre derrière elle. T'avais pas l'air de penser ça l'autre fois. »

Il était juste derrière elle, pourtant, malgré ses paroles lourdes de menaces, elle ne ressentait pas la moindre peur.

« Non, c'est vrai, admit-elle, à moitié amusée. Tu as été... irréprochable.

-Au moins il y a des domaines où tu apprécies mon talent à sa juste valeur ! »

Son rire ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il reprenne son sérieux.

« Dis, Aeris... On n'a pas fini notre conversation, tu te rappelles ? T'as décidé de piquer un somme et tu m'as laissé en plan, fit-il d'un ton faussement chagriné. Est-ce que... »

A ce moment-là, des pas s'élevèrent de la nef, se rapprochant dangereusement. Madeleine entra dans la pièce.

« J'ai fini mon seau », claironna-t-elle, complètement inconsciente de la présence de l'intrus.

Aeris la regarda se précipiter vers le robinet d'une démarche enjouée avant de risquer un regard vers Axel. Il s'était reculé tout au fond de la pièce, contemplant un pan de mur effondré.

Aeris attendit que Madeleine eût quitté la salle, sans même avoir remarqué l'intrus, avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'est d'accord », dit-elle d'un ton tranquille.

Elle apprécia l'air surpris d'Axel quand il se retourna vers elle.

« J'accepte de continuer notre discussion de l'autre jour, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais pas ici.

-Cela va de soi, répliqua-t-il, souriant de son air espiègle. Mais je suis désolé, je crains que je ne puisse t'inviter dans notre citadelle...

-Alors allons chez moi, proposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules. On sera tranquille là-bas.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas apprécié de me voir chez toi la dernière fois. Ça a changé ?

-Désolée, mais je préfère te savoir ailleurs que dans cette église, répliqua-t-elle, et je suis sûre que tu comprends pourquoi. J'ai encore du travail pour l'instant, mais tu peux passer dans l'après-midi, d'accord ? »

Les mains sur les hanches, Axel émit un petit rire.

« Il doit y avoir que toi pour inviter dans ta maison quelqu'un qui vient de se présenter comme un assassin. Bon, hé bien... comme tu veux. A tout à l'heure. »

Aeris continua de sourire quand il disparut dans une bourrasque de Ténèbres.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, peu après midi, la jeune femme se traîna jusqu'à son logis. Arroser les fleurs et arracher les mauvaises herbes avait été éprouvant, et elle avait à peine la force de bouger. Elle fit une halte rapide à la première boulangerie venue pour acheter un sandwich puis alla s'enfermer chez elle.

Elle avait bien envie d'une sieste, songea-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Sa mère travaillait aujourd'hui et elle était seule, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter du calme de la maison ? Elle ferma le rideau de la fenêtre et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle se retourna sur le côté, inspirant profondément, désirant plus que tout trouver le sommeil.

Quand Aeris se réveilla, elle sentit aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas seule. En temps normal, elle aurait paniqué devant cette situation plus qu'alarmante, mais la jeune fille comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait, et elle risqua un sourire mi-nerveux mi-ironique. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la semi-pénombre et se redressa péniblement.

« C'est comme ça que tu remercies les gens de t'inviter dans leur maison ? lança-t-elle. Tu entres dans leur chambre sans demander leur permission ? »

Axel était assis au bout du lit, la regardant avec son sourire amusé et ses yeux de renard.

« Je viens d'arriver, précisa-t-il néanmoins sur un ton d'excuse. Ta mère était en bas, alors j'ai préféré éviter de frapper à la porte. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dormes en plein milieu de la journée. »

La jeune fille bâilla et se redressa en position assise, lissant le tissu de sa jupe rouge. Elle était encore épuisée, comme si elle venait tout juste de s'endormir. Quelle heure était-il ?

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit ta seule inquiétude, reprit-il en s'étirant. Après tout, ça n'a pas l'air de t'embarrasser plus que ça, de passer autant de temps avec un ennemi. ...Rassure-moi, tu connais le sens du mot « assassin », non ? »

Aeris roula des yeux, bien que l'effet était gâché puisqu'il pouvait à peine la voir.

« Je ne suis pas idiote. Et je sais très bien ce que je fais », lança-t-elle en écartant les mèches de son visage.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis il laissa échapper un soupir en détournant les yeux, comme taraudé par une pensée :

« T'as pas réalisé que la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, j'essayais de te transformer en Sans-cœur ? »

Aeris ne réagit pas. Elle ne ressentait pas la moindre peur.

« Pas immédiatement, mais j'ai fini par me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose comme ça, dit-elle tranquillement. Mais tu as échoué.

-... Oui. Et tu as montré que tu persisterais coûte que coûte. J'admire ta volonté. Si jamais un jour tu perds ton cœur, ton corps humain subsistera sans problème.

-Le corps de ceux qui se perdent dans les Ténèbres survit par la force de leur volonté, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu as dit. Dans ce cas... ça veut dire que toi, tu avais la volonté de survivre ? Comment es-tu... ?

-Normalement, je devrais probablement te tuer tout de suite, l'avertit-il d'une voix tranchante, dans laquelle elle décela une note de tension. C'est mon travail après tout, me débarrasser de l'anomalie qui protège le Jardin Radieux. »

Aeris sourit. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne risquait rien. S'il avait vraiment voulu la tuer, elle serait déjà morte depuis longtemps.

« Axel, pourquoi cherches-tu les Ténèbres ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera, quand tu auras détruit ce monde qui était le tien ? »

Axel ne répondit pas et, comme il avait détourné la tête, elle ne pouvait voir clairement sa réaction dans la pénombre.

Le silence s'éternisa pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne semble enfin s'arracher de ses réflexions et reprenne la parole d'un ton enjoué, toute trace de tension disparue.

« Jolie chambre. Elle te va tout à fait. »

Aeris haussa les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait dire si elle était censée le prendre comme un compliment ou non : sa chambre, après tout, était minuscule et des plus banales et la seule note caractéristique de la jeune femme provenait d'un bouquet de ses fleurs sur le bureau, qui embaumait la pièce d'un parfum agréable.

« Alors qu'est-ce que... »

Il s'interrompit soudainement et elle prit une fraction de seconde pour comprendre ce qui l'avait stoppé : son téléphone sonnait à bas volume sur sa table de chevet.

Est-ce que... ?

C'était probablement urgent, mais elle ne put qu'être alarmée quand Axel s'en empara avant elle et décrocha. Il amena le téléphone à son oreille, et elle l'attrapa délicatement. La voix de Tifa s'éleva du combiné.

« Aeris ? »

Cette dernière s'humecta les lèvres.

« Tifa ? dit-elle, la gorge sèche.

-Aeris, j'ai réussi ! »

Le cœur de la jeune fille bondit dans sa poitrine.

« Je sais où est Cloud ! Je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvé, mais je sais où il est ! »

Écarquillant les yeux, Aeris se pencha en avant, comme si elle s'apprêtait à bondir du lit pour se lancer elle-même aux trousses de leur ami.

« J'ai trouvé des traces de feu de camp et des restes de nourriture près d'une petite grotte dans la vallée, assez loin des murs, continua Tifa. Il n'y a qu'une personne que ça peut être !

-Où est-il ?! »

Alors qu'elle relevait les yeux, Aeris croisa soudain le regard d'Axel et se figea. Sa bonne humeur nouvellement retrouvée semblait s'être évaporée et il serrait la mâchoire, comme pour se retenir de laisser échapper des paroles blessantes.

« Je ne sais pas encore parfaitement, avoua son amie, mais je suis proche. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rappellerai quand je l'aurais retrouvé. J'ai encore une chance de le rattraper avant que Sephiroth ne le trouve... Aeris, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, se reprit-elle. Oui, je t'écoute. J'étais... endormie, désolée.

-Oh, désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! Écoute, attends mon prochain appel, d'accord ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dans deux jours tout au plus je te rappellerai.

-D'accord... Très bien... »

Elle entendit Tifa raccrocher et reposa le téléphone sur le lit sans quitter Axel des yeux.

« Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas ta détermination, commenta celui-ci, d'une voix tout aussi enjouée en surface, bien qu'elle pouvait y déceler une note tendue.

-Ah ? »

Elle le défia du regard, mais il lui renvoya un sourire retors, nonchalamment assis sur le drap, les coudes sur les genoux, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne l'impressionnait pas.

« Il est foutu, tu sais, ton ami. Il ne reviendra pas. Depuis combien de temps vous essayez en vain ? Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que vous ne pourrez pas le sauver ? »

L'irritation prit le dessus en elle : il était hors de question qu'il s'en prenne à Cloud maintenant.

« Je vais le sauver, chuchota-t-elle avec fermeté. J'en fais la promesse. Je ne le laisserai pas disparaître comme... Et toi aussi, je te sauverai...

-Chut ! » dit-il soudain.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, étouffant une récrimination irritée. Bien lui en prit car elle entendit alors des pas monter l'escalier, passer devant la porte de sa chambre sans s'arrêter, avant que ne résonne le claquement d'une porte voisine. Sa mère était juste de l'autre côté du mur.

Quand le silence retomba, Axel soupira et reprit dans un murmure.

« C'était justement de ça que je voulais te parler. Tu es vraiment têtue... j'aime bien ça chez toi, dit-il enfin sans plus cacher son irritation, mais ça m'agace. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise pour que ça entre dans ton crâne ? Tu ne peux sauver quelqu'un qui n'a plus de cœur. Je ne possède même pas une vraie existence.

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? »

Aeris rejeta ses mèches en arrière et se rapprocha de lui. Il était hors de question qu'elle cède. Il ne bougea pas mais lui décocha un regard sombre.

« Tu penses peut-être que tu fais le poids contre nous, mais tu nous sous-estimes », asséna-t-il avec un grognement agacé.

Aeris ne répliqua pas, se contentant de le regarder. Elle songea... Elle se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents sur certains aspects malgré qu'il affirme ne plus appartenir à ce monde. Ils avaient vécu dans ce monde avant la catastrophe et ils l'avaient chéri, et ils déploraient tous deux sa perte à leur manière. Elle se demanda s'il avait vu mourir des proches lui aussi. Probablement : qui n'avait perdu personne pendant la tragédie ? Tous deux désiraient un renouveau, elle de ce monde, lui de son cœur et de sa vie perdue. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait eu pitié de lui quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle se rapprocha davantage, faisant glisser ses genoux sur le matelas jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent presque ceux d'Axel. La pénombre de la pièce jetait des ombres sur son visage résolument tourné vers le sol, le dérobant au regard de la jeune fille, même quand elle inclina la tête pour le regarder par en-dessous. Il détourna aussitôt la tête, et, avec un soupir, elle leva les mains et les posa sur ses joues. Il ne broncha pas quand elle releva sa tête, l'obligeant à la regarder. Elle ne pouvait lire dans son regard qu'une irritation contenue mêlée à une grande lassitude. Il avait vraiment l'air malheureux ainsi. Pourquoi était-il venu la voir pour commencer ?

« Tu sais, et je te l'ai dit, tu avais raison, murmura-t-elle dans l'obscurité. J'étais seule ; les liens qui m'unissaient aux autres cœurs avaient cédé. C'est pour ça que Tifa... et Cloud... Mais tu es pareil que moi, non ? ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, sur le point de répliquer. Une solitude semblable te dévore, après tout, tu avais tout perdu... Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais pas là... »

Ses yeux verts abaissés étaient plongés dans les siens.

« T'es vraiment en manque d'interactions humaines, hein ? » se moqua-t-il d'un ton léger démenti par l'absence de son sourire ordinaire et les émotions contraires lisibles dans ses yeux.

Il abaissa la tête, comme tourmenté par une émotion tranchante qui lui tordait le cœur.

Alors c'était ainsi que... ?

Si c'était le cas, ça n'avait rien de très romantique. Elle sentit un souffle chaud contre son menton et son nez buta contre le sien et ses lèvres étaient sèches. Mais curieusement, ce fut la surprise qui l'emporta : pour quelqu'un qui disait manquer de cœur, il semblait avoir vraiment besoin de ce genre d'attention.

Des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses côtes et elle fut repoussée en arrière. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait retenu son souffle et se hâta d'avaler une goulée d'air. Était-ce l'obscurité ambiante, les isolant du reste du monde, qui avait causé cette situation ? Elle avait la sensation de rêver à moitié, détachée de la réalité.

Axel prit soin de ne pas rencontrer son regard quand il lui lança une dernière mise en garde :

« Tiens-toi à l'écart de l'Organisation. Rien de bon ne pourrait t'arriver en te mêlant de leurs affaires. »

Un chuintement accompagné de l'odeur des Ténèbres s'éleva et le matelas grinça quand son poids disparut. Il quitta aussitôt les lieux mais elle ne put que demeurer de longues minutes immobile, regardant où il se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.


	4. Renouveaux

**Et voilà enfin la dernière partie. Ouf !**

 **Maintenant, s'il y a des commentaires de personnes pas inscrites sur le site, j'y répondrai sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Partie 4 : Renouveaux**

Ses pieds martelaient douloureusement les pavés et ses jambes la lançaient, mais elle ignora son inconfort et força l'allure. Il faisait jour mais pour peu de temps encore : le soleil était si bas qu'il avait disparu derrière les toits et l'ombre recouvrait les ruelles qui se dépeuplaient peu à peu. De lourds nuages noirs pesaient au-dessus de sa tête : on pouvait sentir dans la lourdeur de l'air l'imminence d'un orage.

Elle s'enfonçait dans un labyrinthe de ruelles où elle aurait rarement osé s'aventurer seule d'ordinaire : de hautes bâtisses en ruine la cernaient de toutes parts, où traînaient quelques miséreux, mais il s'agissait du chemin le plus court pour atteindre la sortie de la ville.

Son cœur cognait douloureusement contre ses côtes, elle était à bout de souffle, rouge et en sueur, mais elle ne ralentit pas. Dès qu'elle avait reçu l'appel de Tifa un peu plus tôt, l'avertissant qu'elle avait retrouvé Cloud, elle s'était précipitée à l'église pour récupérer son bâton, et s'était ruée dans la direction indiquée par Tifa. Peu lui importaient les regards effarés des rares passants qu'elle croisait, inquiets de ce qui mettait la fille aux fleurs dans de tels états, et peu lui importait le risque de faire des mauvaises rencontres.

Sûre que le destin était de son côté, elle croyait entendre les murmures d'encouragement des esprits décédés, et il lui semblait même que celui de Zack se mêlait à ce chœur. Ils avaient retrouvé Cloud, qui avait retrouvé Sephiroth. L'affrontement final se préparait sous ce ciel orageux, non entre Cloud et Sephiroth, mais Cloud et lui-même. Mais elle était confiante : il ne serait pas seul dans cette bataille.

Un grondement retentit dans les cieux, et le souffle de vent qui agitait l'air lourd s'enhardit, agrippant ses cheveux et les pans de sa robe. Quelques gouttes froides tombèrent sur les pavés et sur ses épaules. Elle pressa le pas, sauta à bas d'un monticule de pierres, ruines d'un escalier, et poursuivit sa course dans la ruelle déserte, ses pas résonnant entre les murs aveugles où s'alignaient des fontaines asséchées.

 _Cloud... s'il te plaît... attends-nous._

Aeris arriva bientôt en vue de la porte dans la muraille où elle avait vu Cloud s'engouffrer la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, et marqua une pause, main contre le mur, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Sa main tremblante serra son bâton avec tant de force que ses jointures devinrent blanches, et elle jeta un regard déterminé vers le trou béant dans la muraille entre ses mèches collées de sueur. La muraille retenait complètement le soleil, et l'obscurité inquiétante l'enserrait comme pour la pousser à se raviser. Mais cela n'effleura même pas son esprit.

Aeris se redressa, rejeta sa longue tresse en arrière et, sans plus attendre, s'engouffra sous l'arche suintante d'humidité qui s'ouvrait dans la muraille. L'obscurité l'avala quand elle traversa le tunnel frais où gisaient les débris de ce qui avait jadis été une porte imposante et spectaculaire et, quand elle émergea de l'autre côté du mur, la lumière faiblissante l'éblouit brièvement.

Devant ses yeux s'étendait le paysage désertique des ruines rocheuses de la vallée. Le soleil agonisant laissait reposer ses rayons sur les collines sans herbe aux formes torturées, laissant dans l'ombre les ravins creusés dans la roche, qui s'étendaient en des milliers de ramifications à perte de vue. Rien ni personne ne vivait au-delà des murs : c'était comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre monde, que le souffle de la vie avait abandonné.

Les pierres craquèrent et roulèrent sous ses pas quand elle emprunta avec précaution le sentier sinueux qui s'éloignait de la porte et s'enfonçait dans la vallée. L'ombre la recouvrait au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait entre les parois rocheuses. Quand la jeune fille fut parvenue au fond de la tranchée rocheuse, le ciel assombri n'était plus qu'une bande fine au-dessus d'elle, entre les murs naturels qui se dressaient sur ses côtés. Aeris n'était pas inquiète, bien que cet endroit soit revêtu d'un charme austère et plutôt intimidant. Elle savait où elle allait, et elle savait qu'on veillait sur elle. La voix de la Planète le lui avait assuré.

Suivant soigneusement les indications que lui avait données Tifa, elle poursuivit sa route au pas de course, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas glisser sur les pierres luisantes de pluie. Ses pensées, après s'être attardées sur le cas de Cloud avec inquiétude, retournèrent vers Axel.

Ses dernières paroles ne quittaient pas son esprit. Mais la jeune fille n'en était pas pour autant troublée : elle savait que lui-même ne pensait pas sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Au fond de lui-même, il devait s'en être rendu compte, même si ses avertissements avaient été sincères. Elle pouvait encore le lui faire réaliser. Aeris eut un sourire en coin. Elle avait une idée.

Mais d'abord... elle devait se concentrer sur le travail qui l'attendait.

Le ciel gronda avec rage au-dessus d'elle, déchiré par un éclair cinglant, alors qu'elle s'engageait sans hésiter dans un étroit boyau ouvert dans la falaise, aux murs tapissés de cristaux bleus qui diffusait une douce lumière. La jeune fille ralentit un moment pour les admirer, et décida que quand tout serait terminé, elle reviendrait explorer l'endroit. Le boyau s'élargit et elle ressortit à l'air libre, écarquillant les yeux en apercevant les silhouettes qui se découpaient dans le paysage obscur un peu plus loin.

La tranchée s'élargissait jusqu'à ouvrir sur un vaste espace dégagé au fond duquel s'enfonçait un précipice, plongeant vers des niveaux beaucoup plus bas. Et au centre de ce vaste espace, au milieu de la poussière de roche et des flaques d'eau boueuse qui commençaient à se former dans les creux des rochers, trois silhouettes qu'elle reconnaissait facilement se faisaient face.

« Il est déjà là... » murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant, serrant instinctivement son bâton contre sa poitrine.

La tension dans l'atmosphère était si élevée qu'elle avait la sensation de sentir l'air vibrer et grésiller autour d'elle.

« Cloud... Sephiroth ! »

Aucun des trois protagonistes ne l'avait encore vue. Cloud lui tournait le dos ; affaissé sur son épée plantée dans le sol, son visage lui était dissimulé, mais elle pouvait voir parfaitement la blessure sanglante qui déchirait la chair de son bras droit, et le sang qui coulait au sol. Elle porta une main effarée à ses lèvres.

La fille qui se tenait non loin de Cloud, quoique prudemment à quelques mètres de distance, était bien entendu Tifa. L'eau coulait dans ses cheveux et sur ses épaules, lui donnant un aspect misérable. Elle avait enfilé ses gants de combat et si elle tournait vers Cloud des yeux éplorés, elle gardait du coin de l'œil un regard attentif sur leur ennemi.

Ce dernier se dressait face à eux, mais une bonne dizaine de mètres plus loin. Aeris sentit son cœur se glacer : c'était la première fois qu'elle croisait à nouveau cet homme depuis la mort de Zack, et sa seule vue ravivait en elle des souvenirs et des émotions si intenses et si malsains qu'elle déglutit avec difficulté. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière avant de se reprendre.

Sephiroth n'avait pas changé. Droit et fier, le visage inexpressif, il portait toujours ses anciens habits de général. Ses longs cheveux gris volaient au vent et la majestueuse aile noire qui s'élevait dans son dos ainsi que son épée aux dimensions impressionnantes suffisaient de loin à imposer le respect mais Aeris et, elle le savait, Cloud et Tifa aussi, étaient de plus assaillis par d'obscurs souvenirs qui avaient planté leurs crocs au plus profond de leur cœur. La simple aura que dégageait cet individu lui donnait la nausée ; elle n'avait jamais rien senti de tel chez un être humain.

Aeris tâcha de se reprendre. Il était hors de question de se laisser abattre aussi rapidement.

« Du calme, dit-elle entre ses dents. Du calme. »

Personne ne se retourna vers elle. Elle remarqua alors que Tifa était en pleine discussion avec un Cloud prostré et mal en point, parlant à toute vitesse, l'air catastrophé. Elle ne pouvait pas voir la réaction de Cloud, mais Sephiroth se contentait de les fixer sans le moindre mouvement ou la moindre émotion, l'air inintéressé.

Elle était encore loin, mais ses sens développés lui permirent de comprendre ce que disait Tifa par-dessus le son de la pluie.

« … et tu n'es pas obligé de continuer ! Rentre avec moi, s'il te plaît. Tu vois bien que tu n'y arriveras jamais ! Si tu continues, tu risques de... »

Un éclat de lumière attira momentanément l'attention d'Aeris. Sephiroth avait légèrement incliné son épée, sa lame attrapant la maigre lumière qui perçait la couverture de nuages. Ses yeux furent aussitôt attirés par le filet de sang qui coulait sur sa lame, se mêlant à la pluie.

Le ciel gronda et un éclair déchira l'air. La pluie redoubla avec violence, mais aucun des trois protagonistes n'en fut troublé. Cloud, qui se soutenait toujours, plié en deux sur la poignée de son épée, ne faisait pas mine de se redresser : sa respiration saccadée indiquait une profonde exténuation. Il ne disait rien, et n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, et Tifa dut s'en sentir encouragée car elle se rapprocha :

« Cloud... je ne veux pas te perdre comme Zack. Aeris non plus... elle souffre, tu sais. Depuis cinq ans, on s'est éloigné les uns des autres. Nous n'aurions pas dû. »

Aeris cligna des yeux et l'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. La détermination de Tifa lui réchauffait le cœur. Peut-être, finalement, qu'ils n'auraient même pas besoin d'elle...

Sephiroth prit alors la parole et Tifa s'interrompit aussitôt, tournant immédiatement un regard alarmé vers l'ennemi. Aeris fit de même, raffermissant sa prise sur son bâton.

« Alors, dit-il d'une voix si faible qu'on aurait dit un murmure, et pourtant parfaitement audible par-dessus le tapage du vent et de la pluie, que vas-tu choisir, Cloud ? Tes amis en vie ou... ton ami décédé ?

-La ferme ! » asséna Cloud.

Il releva la tête et Aeris n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il jetait un regard meurtrier à son ennemi. Ses épaules tremblaient de rage tandis qu'il se forçait à se redresser.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, siffla-t-il. Tu vas mourir ! »

Il arracha son épée du sol et repoussa Tifa, sans tenir compte de son exclamation désespérée. Sephiroth ne bougea pas mais une lueur d'amusement brilla dans son regard quand il regarda Cloud se diriger vers lui, traînant la jambe, et serrant son bras blessé contre lui. Il faisait pitié à voir : apparemment, le combat avait dû s'éterniser avant leur arrivée. Pourtant, Sephiroth ne montrait pas la moindre trace de fatigue ou de faiblesse. Il était évident que Cloud n'aurait pas la moindre chance.

Aeris quitta l'ombre et se précipita sur scène.

« Cloud, attends ! Tu ne peux pas y aller ! criait Tifa.

-Cloud, si tu continues, tu vas perdre ton cœur ! »

Tous se figèrent. Cloud s'arrêta net. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Aeris, lui envoyant un regard où se mêlaient la surprise et l'horreur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... ? »

Sephiroth eut un léger sourire en coin. Ses yeux brillèrent quand il lança un regard à Aeris.

« Je vois. Tu es là, toi aussi », murmura-t-il.

-Cloud. »

Tifa l'avait rejoint et tendait une main hésitante vers lui, sans oser le toucher. Elle ne semblait plus savoir que dire. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus que le fracas de la pluie qui tombait drue sur la roche.

« On dirait la même scène qu'il y a cinq ans, tu ne trouves pas ? » dit enfin Aeris avec un sourire triste, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Sephiroth qui assistait à la scène.

Cloud cligna des yeux. La rage et le désespoir semblèrent chanceler dans son regard, remplacés par la perplexité.

« … Aeris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi aussi ? »

Tifa la remercia du regard, puis se tourna vers Cloud, s'approchant lentement.

« Cloud, tu es blessé. Tu ne peux plus te battre. Mais... rentre avec nous, d'accord ? Laisse-nous t'aider. Nous sommes tes amies ! » Elle hésita. « Ne fais pas la même erreur que Zack. »

Le regard de Cloud se durcit et il se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Mais il ne dit rien, laissant son épée pointée vers le sol, comme si toutes ses intentions belliqueuses étaient emportées par la pluie qui ruisselait le long de son corps. Aeris remarqua à quel point il semblait misérable, avec ses yeux cernés, son visage sale et éraflé sur lequel collaient ses mèches alourdies d'eau, et le sang qui coulait toujours de sa blessure. Quant à Tifa, ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion donnée par la pluie, mais elle paraissait à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer.

« Je...

-Cloud, s'il te plaît, murmura Tifa en déposant une main timide sur son épaule. Ne nous abandonne pas. Zack est mort, mais sous sommes encore en vie ! On doit... Nous devons continuer à vivre. »

Cloud ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il semblait complètement décontenancé par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Aeris sentit un sourire d'espoir fleurir sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle trottait vers lui, son bâton se balançant dans sa main.

« Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tout va bien se passer, tu verras ! Et Zack n'aurait jamais voulu que tu te sacrifies pour le venger. »

Cloud repoussa la main de Tifa d'un geste rageur.

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Il est mort ! cracha-t-il. _Il_ l'a tué !

-Je peux communiquer avec la Planète, tu te souviens ? lui rappela Aeris sans se laisser troubler. Zack voulait qu'on t'arrête.

-Tu... Tu mens ! »

Son sourire toujours aux lèvres, Aeris secoua la tête. Lui-même ne pensait plus réellement ce qu'il disait : ces paroles ne représentaient plus pour lui qu'une pensée rassurante à laquelle se rattacher.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, souriant sans se laisser démonter par l'ombre qui recouvrait le visage de son ami.

« Rentrons chez nous, Cloud. Il y a tant à faire dans le monde des vivants, ne le quitte pas de sitôt ! »

Il la fusilla du regard et elle rit.

« Je vois, répéta Sephiroth qui les observait toujours, le visage impénétrable. Dois-je comprendre que ce combat pathétique est interrompu ? »

Sur ces mots, Cloud se retourna aussitôt vers lui, la mâchoire serrée, le feu dans son regard. Mais il était évident pour Aeris que le cœur n'y était pas.

Sephiroth semblait avoir la même pensée car il se détournait déjà.

« Attends ! le rappela Cloud, la rage perceptible dans sa voix. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Cloud, non ! »

Il leva son épée, prêt à charger malgré le cri de Tifa, mais à peine eut-il esquissé un pas qu'il chancela en avant, le visage tordu de douleur. Sephiroth lui accorda à peine un regard.

« Pathétique. Et ennuyant. Si tu tiens tant à me combattre, tâche au moins d'être à la hauteur et d'y mettre du cœur ! »

Aussitôt dit, son aile puissante battit l'air et ils eurent à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il s'envolait déjà, disparaissant dans le ciel obscur, les abandonnant sous la pluie cinglante au sein de l'étendue désertique au relief torturé.

Cloud poussa un rugissement de désespoir et se laissa tomber à genoux. Son épée s'abattit au sol, claquant bruyamment contre la roche. Aussitôt, Tifa se précipita à ses côtés, débordant d'inquiétude et d'empathie, mais Aeris avait pu voir un sourire soulagé danser sur ses lèvres pendant quelques instants. Elle la suivit et s'agenouilla près d'elle sans se soucier de l'eau et de la boue qui maculaient sa robe.

« Je n'ai pas pu... ! Je l'ai laissé filer ! J'ai passé tout ce temps à le pourchasser, pour le laisser filer ! Une occasion pareille ne se reproduira peut-être pas ! »

Cloud vomissait sa rage et sa rancœur, ses yeux exorbités tournés vers le sol. Aeris le laissa faire : il devait se débarrasser du désespoir et des Ténèbres qui tenaient son cœur. Elle se sentait fière de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, qu'il était trop abattu pour repousser. Tifa fit de même, murmurant des paroles rassurantes qu'il n'entendait pas.

« Je l'ai laissé... répéta-t-il, se repliant peu à peu sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol. Zack, je suis désolé... Je suis désolé... J'ai échoué. »

* * *

« Alors ? Qu'en est-il de la situation au Jardin Radieux ? »

Xemnas se tenait au sommet de sa citadelle, le regard tourné vers les cieux obscurs. À ses pieds s'étendait dans l'obscurité le monde sur lequel il régnait, auquel il n'accordait pas le moindre regard.

« … J'ai le regret de vous informer que sa lumière ne cesse de se renforcer, seigneur Xemnas. »

Saïx se tenait derrière lui, de l'autre côté de la plate-forme, son air sombre habituel sur son visage. Xemnas n'eut aucune réaction.

« Je n'ai pas revu Axel, poursuivit Saïx. Mais il me semble que sa mission se déroule plus difficilement que prévu.

-Je vois. Je ne pense pas qu'il y mette assez de cœur, si je puis me permettre l'expression, que ce que j'avais escompté.

-Que comptez-vous faire ? » demanda Saïx.

Xemnas se retourna vers lui. Aucune émotion ne brillait dans son regard.

« Saïx. Je te confie la tâche de te débarrasser du problème à la place d'Axel. Cette situation n'a que trop duré. »

Son subordonné s'inclina légèrement, le visage impassible.

« Je veillerai à l'exécution de vos ordres. »

* * *

Aeris sirotait son verre d'eau, observant distraitement l'agitation nocturne habituelle du bar de Tifa. Le vacarme ambiant lui était familier à présent, mais Cloud avait eu un mouvement de recul quand il avait passé la porte. Il était demeuré à l'écart de tout contact humain depuis si longtemps qu'une ambiance aussi chaotique lui était presque insupportable. Tifa s'était dépêchée de l'emmener au calme dans une pièce voisine et Barret les avait suivis, mû par la curiosité, après avoir offert un verre d'eau à Aeris qui lui en avait été très reconnaissante.

Cloud ...n'avait rien dit pendant tout le trajet. Le visage sombre, il avait marché entre elles, la tête basse et les épaules affaissées, serrant son bras contre lui. Il avait ignoré les regards inquiets que Tifa jetait dans sa direction. Aeris, de son côté, n'était pas inquiète, mais elle avait jugé que trottiner joyeusement à côté d'eux serait un peu trop déplacé.

Le temps qu'ils atteignent le bar de Tifa, il faisait nuit noire et la pluie qui avait redoublé gorgeait d'eau leurs vêtements. Aussi furent-elles soulagées quand les lumière du bar furent en vue et Aeris s'était précipitée à l'intérieur en essorant sa robe sans se soucier des regards peu discrets que lui jetaient quelques clients. Il y avait foule ce soir-là, plus que d'ordinaire : beaucoup qui étaient venus chercher refuge contre la pluie s'y étaient attardés.

Aeris battit des jambes avec un brin d'impatience. Elle avait décidé de leur laisser un peu de temps et d'attendre son tour pour parler à Cloud, qui était encore confus et perdu, mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes que les autres étaient partis. Elle décolla quelques mèches encore humides de son cou et redressa machinalement son bâton posé contre le comptoir qui ne cessait de glisser.

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle et elle n'eut même pas à tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Tu devrais pas rentrer chez toi ? Je croyais que tu voulais pas inquiéter ta mère », fit une voix un peu moqueuse.

Aeris roula des yeux et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« Salut, Axel. Je savais que tu viendrais. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire que tu as attendu tout ce temps juste pour moi ? Je suis flatté !

-Pas vraiment, idiot, sourit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude taquin. J'ai un ami auquel je dois parler.

-Ahh... »

Axel se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme soudainement gêné.

« Ouais, j'ai assisté à la scène de tout à l'heure, avoua-t-il sans surprise.

-Je m'en doutais, fit Aeris en prenant une gorgée d'eau. Il y avait aucune chance que tu rates ça. J'espère que tu as apprécié le spectacle ?

-Je dois avouer, répliqua-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle, accompagnant ses propos d'un geste de la main, que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous réussissiez aussi facilement.

-Alors, impressionné ? »

Axel détourna les yeux, laissant un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

« Plus ou moins. »

Un silence confortable retomba entre eux. Aeris reposa son verre vide et le contempla, se demandant si elle devait en proposer un à Axel. Les gens dénués de cœur avaient-ils besoin de boire ? Avant qu'elle ait pu lui poser la question, Axel reprit la parole :

« Mais, tu n'as pas écouté mes conseils. Enfin, je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions. Tu es trop têtue.

-Tes conseils ? Tu veux dire, rester à l'écart de ton Organisation ?

-Yep ! sourit-il. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ravis de tes progrès. Ni de mes échecs d'ailleurs... »

Il fronça les sourcils et Aeris dissimula un sourire.

« Je vais aller parler à Cloud, décida-t-elle. On pourra poursuivre cette conversation plus tard ? »

Axel changea aussitôt d'humeur.

« Bien sûr, dit-il avec nonchalance. Je crois qu'il y a une chambre libre là-haut. On se rejoint là-bas ? C'est toujours mieux qu'une baignoire, non ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Et il avait disparu dans la foule. Aeris demeura quelques secondes assise, les mains serrées autour de son verre, avant de se lever à son tour.

Elle voulait d'abord jeter un coup d'œil à Cloud. Elle se faufila jusqu'au fond du bar, tourna à l'angle du petit couloir qui conduisait à la cuisine et aux réserves, et passa la tête par une porte entrouverte. Dans la petite salle éclairée par une ampoule faible, Cloud, Tifa et Barret étaient rassemblés, assis autour de la petite table qui en constituait l'unique mobilier en plus des grandes armoires où était entreposée la vaisselle. Ils discutaient à voix basse, mais s'interrompirent quand Aeris annonça sa présence en toquant à la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur avec un sourire, refermant derrière elle.

Le chaos étouffé de la salle principale et la pluie qui frappait contre la minuscule fenêtre donnaient à la petite pièce une atmosphère tranquille et agréable. Les mains dans le dos, elle se dirigea d'un pas léger jusqu'à Cloud et se pencha vers lui.

« Alors ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

Il n'osait pas croiser son regard, gardant les yeux vers le bois de la table, et une pointe de rose lui monta aux joues. Mais elle eut la joie de constater qu'il était en meilleur état que précédemment. Ses blessures avaient été pansées, son visage était propre, et une once de sérénité avait remplacé la détresse de son aura.

« … Je... oui, merci », souffla-t-il.

Une telle réponse ne lui allait pas du tout et elle rit.

« Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, dit-elle. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas retrouvés tous ensemble. »

Il hocha la tête sans la regarder et elle surprit Tifa et Barret échanger un regard exaspéré.

« Tu comptes rester ce soir, hein ? insista Aeris.

-Il a accepté de rester quelques jours, répliqua rapidement Tifa. N'est-ce pas, Cloud ? »

Cloud lui envoya un regard un brin irrité mais finit par acquiescer.

« Parfait ! s'écria Barret en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Assez d'histoires de vengeance ! »

Cloud ne répondit pas et Aeris jugea préférable de ne pas insister davantage pour ce soir. Oh, elle avait beaucoup à lui dire et beaucoup à lui raconter, mais elle pouvait sentir la fatigue et la lassitude qui émanaient de lui. Cependant, elle constata que l'odeur des Ténèbres et du désespoir qui auparavant l'accompagnaient s'était affaiblie. Elle joignit les mains devant elle, tapotant ses doigts avec excitation.

« Très bien, alors on se voit demain d'accord ? T'as pas intérêt à disparaître pendant la nuit », fit-elle d'une voix faussement menaçante.

Il hocha la tête et elle sourit devant son air bougon. Elle salua les deux autres de la main mais, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, suivie de Barret qui s'était rappelé que plus personne ne s'occupait du bar, la voix de Cloud, tendue, s'éleva dans son dos.

« Aeris, attends. »

Quand elle se retourna, il lui jeta un regard entre ses mèches avant de détourner à nouveau la tête, regard dans lequel elle put lire de la culpabilité et de la mélancolie.

« Tu sais... commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Je m'excuse. Je t'ai dit des choses affreuses, je t'ai traitée horriblement. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. »

Il inspira profondément et la regarda enfin.

« Tifa m'a dit ce que... ce qu'il t'était arrivé, comment tu avais combattu ce Sans-cœur. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être là pour t'aider. Pardonne-moi.

-Ce n'est pas très grave, tu sais...

-Tu avais raison, dit-il d'une voix forte. Je n'aurais pas dû... Je me suis laissé consumer par mon envie de vengeance. Si vous ne m'aviez pas retrouvé... »

Un sourire amer naquit sur ses lèvres et Cloud détourna à nouveau la tête. Tifa posa une main réconfortante sur son bras et adressa un signe de tête à Aeris.

« Il est fatigué, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grave si on en parle demain ? Tu peux rester ici cette nuit, si tu veux. J'ai deux chambres de libre. »

Aeris hocha la tête d'un air compatissant.

« Merci beaucoup, Tifa. Pour tout. »

* * *

L'escalier grinça quand elle s'engagea dans les degrés. Le couloir du premier étage était plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité, comme d'ordinaire : la seule lumière provenait de derrière une porte entrouverte au fond du couloir. Elle s'y dirigea alors que le grondement du tonnerre retentissait à l'extérieur.

Aeris passa la tête dans la petite chambre éclairée. C'était une chambre banale, que Tifa louait aux clients : il n'y avait guère rien de plus qu'un grand lit aux couvertures brunes, une glace de deux mètres contre le mur, une penderie et un petit lavabo fixé au mur. Sans surprise, Axel était avachi de tout son long sur le lit, bras derrière la tête, et fixait le plafond. Il releva la tête quand la jeune fille entra dans la pièce.

« Ferme derrière toi, lui recommanda-t-il. Ce serait bête que quelqu'un débarque. »

Aeris tira le verrou et s'avança, le regardant avec curiosité. Pendant quelques instants, on n'entendit que le crépitement de la pluie contre les carreaux de la fenêtre, puis Axel prit subitement la parole.

« Dis-moi, Aeris... Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à me sauver ? Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question. On se connaît à peine. Tu ne sais rien de moi, et je ne suis rien pour toi. »

Aeris le dévisagea. Il ne croisa pas son regard, plongé dans la contemplation du plafond. Elle ne sut interpréter l'expression de son visage.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis un... challenge, parce que je n'ai pas de cœur ? Ou pour te venger de la destruction de ton jardin ? » Il eut un sourire ironique. « Tu ne peux pas être « amoureuse » : c'est pas un conte de fée, alors n'essaie pas de me dire ça.

-Tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Nah. »

Aeris rit.

Sans crier gare, elle se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit, comme elle faisait quand elle était enfant. Axel laissa échapper un sifflement quand elle atterrit lourdement contre ses jambes. Le sourcil haussé, il l'observa rire en se relevant sur les coudes. Elle le dévisagea avec un sourire satisfait et il fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel.

« T'es vraiment gamine parfois.

-Je fais ça parce que j'en ai envie, déclara-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Je veux t'aider parce que j'en ai envie. Pourquoi me faudrait-il une raison ? J'ai pas besoin d'être amoureuse pour ça. »

Elle enfonça un doigt taquin dans sa joue, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Axel ouvrit la bouche, comme sur le point de répliquer, mais elle le coupa.

« Et puis, continua-t-elle en laissant traîner son doigt sur la joue du jeune homme, c'est vrai que j'ai une sorte d'affection pour toi.

-De l'affection pour quelqu'un qui a essayé de te changer en Sans-cœur, qui a détruit ton sanctuaire et a manqué te tuer avec un Sans-cœur ? ricana-t-il. Tu as de drôles de goûts en matière de partenaire. »

Le sourire d'Aeris ne fléchit pas. Elle répliqua tranquillement :

« Tu aimes à ce point-là être seul ? Ce n'est pas... triste de vivre ainsi ? »

Il détourna le regard.

« Je n'ai pas de cœur, tu te rappelles ? »

 _Menteur_ , songea-t-elle. _Tu ne serais pas aussi_ _prompt_ _à toujours revenir me voir si tu disais la vérité_. Mais elle ne dit rien.

Aeris, toujours à plat ventre, se traîna vers lui et son regard revint sur elle. Il ne fit aucun geste quand elle posa son front sur le sien pendant un bref instant avant de se retirer en riant.

« J'avais vu juste, n'est-ce pas ? Tu essaies de jouer à la sainte femme, mais en réalité, tu es tout aussi en manque d'interactions humaines, la nargua-t-il néanmoins. Toi aussi tu manques d'amour... Mais c'est étrange, dit-il soudain, le ton curieux, pour une sainte femme comme toi, j'aurais pensé que tu serais plus embarrassée par ce genre de situation, mais tu gardes le sourire aux lèvres... »

Aeris prit un peu de temps pour répondre, inclinant la tête comme si elle ne savait pas très bien de quoi il parlait.

« Euh, les envies sexuelles sont un phénomène totalement normal dans la nature humaine, dit-elle enfin. Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte. Le corps de chacun appartient pleinement à l'âme qui l'occupe. »

Axel roula des yeux sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

« Les _envies sexuelles_ , répéta-t-il d'un ton amusé. Tu parles toujours comme ça ? Ce n'était même pas de ça que je... Laisse tomber. Mais tu sais, tu pourrais te trouver un meilleur ami ou compagnon, plutôt qu'un _ennemi_ qui n'a plus de cœur.

-On a déjà parlé de ça ! fit-elle d'un ton boudeur en croisant les bras.

-Oui, mais c'est pas ma faute si tu m'as pas écouté, Aer...

-... Axel, si tu tiens à utiliser un surnom, au moins choisis-en un qui ait du charme, répliqua la jeune fille.

-T'es toute rouge, tu sais ?

-Ah, arrête ! »

Il roula à nouveau les yeux, l'air exaspéré, et elle le surprit en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec un petit rire, ce qui lui arracha une exclamation de protestation.

« A ton tour, dit-elle, reprenant son sérieux. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi ton Organisation tient tant à ce que ce monde sombre dans les Ténèbres.

-T'aimes casser l'ambiance, hein ? » grimaça Axel.

Il retira ses mains de derrière sa tête et Aeris crut d'abord qu'elle l'avait blessé, mais il entreprit de se passer la main dans ses cheveux, l'air songeur.

« Je sais pas trop si je suis censé raconter tout ça, dit-il. Mais bon. Je te dois bien ça. Installe-toi bien confortablement ! »

Taquine, elle se serra contre lui, plaçant son visage près de son épaule. Axel lui caressa maladroitement la tête, puis reprit la parole.

« Tu sais que nous avons tous perdu notre cœur, n'est-ce pas ? A cause de cela, nous n'avons aucune place dans les mondes. La Lumière et les Ténèbres nous rejettent tous deux. On habite dans un monde proche des Ténèbres, mais on peut difficilement appeler ça un chez-soi. »

Il lui tapota amicalement le dos sans raison particulière.

« Bref, notre chef a eu l'idée que, si on accumulait un très grand nombre de cœurs, nous pourrons nous former notre Kingdom Hearts, une sorte d'entité... constituée de cœurs.

-Et ce Kingdom Hearts vous permettrait de retrouver vos cœurs ? devina-t-elle.

-Ouaip ! T'as compris ! »

Aeris choisit de ne pas commenter et se blottit plus confortablement contre lui, appréciant la chaleur corporelle de l'autre.

« Tu n'as pas fini tes explications, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Bah, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à raconter. On a besoin de cœurs pour former Kingdom Hearts. Des cœurs que nous devrons récupérer dans les Ténèbres. Et pour cela, murmura-t-il, nous avons besoin de perdre des mondes dans les Ténèbres, pour obtenir les cœurs de leurs habitants.

-Mais je vous empêche de faire sombrer ce monde, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Oh, j'avoue qu'il s'agit plus d'une histoire d'ego du boss. D'autres mondes ont déjà sombré ou mourront bientôt, c'est pas comme si on avait besoin de celui-ci, mais il aime pas qu'on le défie, encore moins sans s'en rendre compte. »

Aeris sentit un soupir gonfler dans sa poitrine.

« Voilà. Tu sais pourquoi je « cherche les Ténèbres » pour reprendre tes mots, termina Axel d'un ton badin.

-Mais t'es d'accord avec ça ?

-Pardon ? »

Aeris se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder.

« Avec le plan de ton chef, précisa-t-elle. Voler les cœurs pour retrouver les vôtres. T'es d'accord avec ça ? »

Axel plissa le front, l'air ennuyé.

« Hé, j'y connais rien, moi. Je me contente juste de suivre le plan du chef. C'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire de toute façon. Je n'ai pas de cœur, je suis juste un Simili. »

Aeris détourna les yeux.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire d'aller jusque là pour retrouver votre cœur », murmura-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea et ouvrit la bouche mais, une fois encore, elle ne le lui en laissa pas le temps. Se redressant sur ses mains, elle l'enjamba précautionneusement et se laissa glisser à bas du lit.

Feignant n'avoir été aucunement affecté par la conversation qui venait de se dérouler, il s'allongea à nouveau sur l'oreiller, mains derrière la tête, comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint. Aeris, quant à elle, se dirigea vers le petit lavabo. Elle sentait dans son dos les yeux d'Axel l'observer laver ses mains moites de la sueur du stress et de l'effort de la journée, et dénouer sa chevelure, laissant ses longs cheveux cascader sur son dos et recouvrir ses épaules.

« Je t'ai toujours vue avec ce ruban, remarqua-t-il. Il est joli, même si les cheveux dénoués te vont bien aussi. »

Aeris sourit.

« Merci. Ce ruban a pour moi une valeur émotionnelle, en réalité, expliqua-t-elle, tordant le ruban entre ses doigts. Zack me l'avait offert, il y a cinq ans.

-Zack ? Votre ami qui... »

Axel s'interrompit et elle apprécia sa marque de tact même si elle n'était pas blessée. Elle rit pour dissiper ses inquiétudes.

« Oui, il est mort il y a cinq ans. Sephiroth l'a tué », dit-elle en s'adossant au mur.

Axel détourna les yeux, l'air penaud et elle eut un vague geste nonchalant de la main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler. Je ne t'ai pas encore raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu veux savoir ?

-Tu es sûre ? s'enquit-il en haussant les sourcils. C'était ton ancien amoureux, non ? Peut-être que tu ne tiens pas à en parler...

-Non, non ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Toute cette histoire... J'ai besoin d'en parler. Et puis, ça va mieux maintenant que la situation avec Cloud s'est améliorée... Et c'est grâce à toi, aussi ! » ajouta-t-elle en lui décochant un grand sourire.

Quand il rit, elle se sentit encouragée et continua :

« J'ai rencontré Zack un peu après la catastrophe. Tu sais, ma mère était morte, tuée par les instigateurs de cette tragédie. Elmyra m'avait adoptée. Le chaos régnait dans la cité à cette époque. Il n'y avait plus aucun lieu sûr, et presque rien à manger. Il était même trop dangereux de traîner dans les rues. Les gens disparaissaient les uns après les autres sans laisser de trace et des monstres de Ténèbres avaient envahi la ville. C'était un vrai enfer. »

Tout en parlant, son regard devenait vague, comme si elle observait des images d'un passé qu'il ne pouvait voir. Un sourire léger étirait ses lèvres.

« Tu ne cultivais pas de fleur à cette époque, non ? demanda Axel par curiosité.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Pas tout de suite. J'ai découvert l'église abandonnée quand j'avais quinze ans, mais avant ça, j'ai rencontré Cloud et Zack. Ils étaient amis et étaient des anciens soldats de la cité, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le chaos. Eux non plus n'avaient plus aucun but ni aucun endroit où aller, alors on est resté ensemble. Ils avaient découvert un petit passage dans la muraille de la forteresse qui conduisait à une salle vide, et y ont établi leur refuge. J'avais ma propre maison, chez Elmyra, mais j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller souvent les voir. Personne ne venait nous déranger : la forteresse était abandonnée et peu osaient s'en approcher à cause des derniers événements. Un peu après, Tifa, l'amie d'enfance de Cloud, nous a rejoints. Elle non plus n'avait plus de foyer. »

Axel ne dit rien, mais elle savait qu'il l'écoutait attentivement, alors elle continua sur sa lancée :

« Pendant quelques années, nous avions vraiment une situation favorable par rapport à la majorité des habitants de cette ville, tu sais. On bénéficiait d'un refuge connu de nous seuls, j'avais moi-même un toit sur ma tête, et on parvenait à se débrouiller pour trouver à manger. C'était difficile, mais on s'entraidait. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à vendre des fleurs, pour essayer de gagner un peu d'argent pour aider ma mère et mes amis. Ce n'est que plus tard que je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais transmettre la lumière et l'espoir dans les cœurs par ce moyen.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit d'où venait ce talent, d'ailleurs », remarqua Axel d'un ton badin.

Elle croisa les bras et esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Je peux communiquer avec la Planète et interagir avec ses énergies depuis que je suis toute petite, révéla la jeune fille. C'est avec ce genre de dons que j'emplis mes fleurs de Lumière.

-Tu peux parler avec les esprits ?! s'écria-t-il en haussant les sourcils, l'air amusé. Pour de vrai ? »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Je savais que tu me croirais pas.

-Non, non ! Je te crois, je t'assure ! se hâta-t-il de s'exclamer. C'est juste que c'est un peu... Mais continue, je t'en prie ! ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard.

-... Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Aeris après un instant de silence, il y a cinq ans, notre paix relative a volé en éclats. Tu as deviné pourquoi, non ?

-Sephiroth ? » devina-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air peiné.

« On ne sait pas trop qui il est, expliqua-t-elle. C'est toujours un mystère mais cela fait longtemps qu'il demeure à l'écart de la ville, aussi plus personne ne s'en soucie. Mais à l'époque, il errait dans la cité, invisible de tous, mais tous savaient qu'il était là. Il ne se montrait que quand il le souhaitait, et c'était une menace sérieuse qui s'ajoutait à toutes les autres. Certains pensent que c'est un Sans-cœur spécial, ou un être ayant perdu son cœur...

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, murmura Axel. Il ne m'a pas donné cette impression.

-Il y avait aussi des rumeurs à propos d'expériences interdites menées par les scientifiques de la forteresse, et Sephiroth en serait le fruit. Un soldat parfait, invincible, mais habité par les Ténèbres. »

Elle se tut, l'esprit ailleurs, plongée dans ses souvenirs et Axel finit par rompre le silence d'une voix neutre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu vois, le rêve de Zack était de devenir un héros, répondit-elle d'une voix désolée. Il disait toujours qu'il sauverait ce monde et... il se mettait toujours dans des situations délicates, malgré tous nos reproches et nos conseils. Il ne nous écoutait pas. Il était trop optimiste, ou plutôt trop inconscient.

-Laisse-moi deviner. C'est lui qui a provoqué Sephiroth ? »

Elle hocha la tête, toute trace de sourire disparue.

« Oui. Il pensait qu'il était de son devoir de le vaincre mais... ça ne s'est pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. Sephiroth a répondu à sa provocation, mais il est venu le trouver un soir, comme nous étions tous rassemblés dans le refuge. Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée, aussi nous étions coincés. »

Elle grimaça sans le regarder. Sa voix trembla légèrement quand elle reprit la parole.

« Tu as compris ce qu'il s'est passé, non ? Zack a payé le prix de son inconscience. Il n'avait aucune chance face à Sephiroth. Tifa et Cloud ont bien tenté de lui venir en aide, mais ils ont aussitôt été grièvement blessés et à cette époque-là, je connaissais à peine quelques sorts de magie offensive, alors je n'ai rien pu faire. Je... Je n'ai pu que regarder. J'étais certaine que j'allais mourir ce soir-là, dans cette salle sous la forteresse, mais Sephiroth nous a ignorés. Il n'était venu que pour Zack et il est parti dès que... »

Aeris s'interrompit, fixant le mur d'un regard sombre.

« Je me suis retrouvée seule avec trois corps, termina-t-elle. Cloud et Tifa étaient encore en vie, et j'ai pu les soigner, mais Zack... On n'est plus revenu là-bas, après cela. Tifa a eu un coup de chance et a hérité d'un bar, Cloud s'est peu à peu isolé de nous, et moi... j'ai repris ma vie. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la chambre. Axel regardait le plafond sans le voir, les sourcils légèrement froncés, perdu dans ses pensées, et elle faisait de même.

« … Hé bien, dit-il finalement en forçant un ton badin. Tu en as vu des dures ! Et tu es toujours entière, en corps et en esprit ?

-Tu es dans la même situation que moi, non ?

-Ah ah, non, tu oublies que je n'ai plus de cœur, la corrigea-t-il en levant un doigt.

-Oh, c'est vrai ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui, sourire encourageant aux lèvres, ne montrant plus aucune trace de chagrin.

« Tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais tu ne veux pas en parler, non ? »

Il grimaça.

« Je préférerais m'en passer, oui, murmura-t-il. Y a juste à savoir que j'ai perdu mon cœur durant la catastrophe. Avant, je vivais vers le centre-ville. J'avais une vie normale... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé à mes proches, et je n'ai pas tellement envie de le savoir.

-Bah, je vais pas te forcer ! répliqua la jeune fille en peignant ses longs cheveux avec ses doigts. C'est évident que c'est important pour toi, donc... »

Ahh, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle allait alléger l'ambiance, comme l'indiquait le renfrognement d'Axel ! Elle se tut donc en faveur de retourner d'un pas dansant vers le lit et se jeta sur le matelas, s'installant confortablement près de lui, avant de le regarder fixement entre ses longues mèches.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent et le sourire machinal d'Axel fléchit légèrement comme elle ne faisait mine ni de bouger ni même de parler.

« Hé oh, Aeris ? l'interpella-t-il. Tu fais quoi ? Ne t'endors pas comme ça !

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose », dit-elle soudainement.

Il était temps de voir si ça allait marcher. Elle pouvait toujours tenter le coup...

« Oui ? l'encouragea Axel en haussant les sourcils.

-Dis-moi, Axel... Tu as dit que tu n'avais plus d'attache au monde puisque tu n'avais plus de cœur. Alors qu'est-ce qui te guide en tant que... Simili ? Qu'est-ce qui donne un sens à ta vie ? Est-ce la volonté d'avoir un cœur ? »

Axel parut pris au dépourvu de la voir aborder ce sujet, et elle le sentit se tendre.

« Oui, c'est ça, répliqua-t-il. Comme tous les membres de notre Organisation. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, non ?

-Mais... la volonté n'est-elle pas une émotion ? contra-t-elle aussitôt avec un sourire confiant. Est-ce possible pour quelqu'un qui ne possède pas de cœur ? »

Il se tut. Il avait détourné le regard et son visage s'était fermé, et la jeune femme ne pouvait que deviner les pensées qui habitaient son esprit à présent.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, rétorqua-t-il enfin, d'un ton peu assuré. Je... me souviens de ma vie quand je possédais un cœur, c'est tout. J'essaie seulement de retrouver une vie semblable et sans cœur... sans place dans le monde... c'est impossible. »

Aeris décida de changer de tactique.

« Alors retrouver ton cœur est tout de même très important pour toi, non ? »

Il lui jeta un regard un brin agacé.

« Oui ? Je pensais que c'était clair.

-Tu es prêt à suivre ton Organisation jusqu'au bout pour y parvenir, n'est-ce pas ? Les ordres du chef sont les ordres, tu me l'as dit. »

Axel hésita une fraction de seconde, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

« Oui.

-Mais pourtant, tu ne m'as pas tuée, remarqua Aeris en inclinant la tête, les lèvres toujours étirées en son sourire mystérieux. Tu ne m'as pas changée en Sans-cœur. C'étaient les ordres non ? Tu as peut-être essayé, mais, excuse-moi, tes efforts ces derniers temps manquaient de … volonté, tiens.

-Tu veux mourir à ce point ? rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en lui décochant un regard noir. Tu veux que je te tue sur-le-champ ou quoi ?

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu », dit-elle sans se laisser déstabiliser par ces menaces qu'elle savait vides d'intention.

Il grogna avec frustration et tourna la tête sur le côté pour éviter son regard, mais ne fit pas le moindre geste pour la repousser. Ses lèvres étaient pressées en une ligne dure, comme si l'irritation l'empêchait de parler. Le sourire de la jeune fille, quant à lui, s'élargit. Elle ne pensait pas parvenir de sitôt à son but, mais c'était un bon début.

« … Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour forger notre Kingdom Hearts, murmura Axel, si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine. La perte de ce monde n'est pas nécessaire, il y en a bien d'autres... Juste à cause de l'ego de Xemnas...

-Mais tu n'avais aucune raison de ne pas accomplir ta mission, insista Aeris. Tu ne veux pas te mettre à dos tes partenaires, ta seule chance de recouvrer ton cœur... »

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit :

« Et... tu viens me voir, discuter avec moi...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de mon cœur pour feindre un comportement humain, lui rappela-t-il, mais elle s'y était attendue et répliqua aussitôt.

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin non plus de chercher ma compagnie ! Peu importe. Ce que je voulais te montrer, c'est que ce n'est pas ta volonté de retrouver ton cœur qui te pousse à revenir me voir, et tout ça... Qu'est-ce que c'est, dans ce cas ? »

Axel refusa soigneusement de la regarder, mais Aeris n'en fut pas déconfite. Elle promena distraitement le bout de ses doigts sur la manche de son manteau, bien qu'il ne montra pas la moindre réaction.

« Est-ce que tu te sens seul ? C'est ta solitude, n'est-ce pas, qui te conduit vers moi... ?

-De quoi tu parles ? » l'apostropha-t-il, d'un ton étrangement hargneux. Pourtant, il ne la repoussait pas, gisant sans faire mine de se relever ou de rejeter sa main qui traînait sur son bras.

« Les êtres humains sont naturellement poussés à rechercher la compagnie d'autrui, tu sais ? Et pourtant, la société met en place tellement de barrières entre les individus...

-Je ne parlais pas de ça ! la coupa-t-il. Je ne suis pas... je ne me sens pas seul ! Je n'ai pas de cœur !

-Oui, je sais, répliqua-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit gloussement. C'est plutôt étrange dans ce cas ! »

Axel tourna enfin la tête vers elle pour la fusiller du regard. Mais elle savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas réellement, même s'il n'aimait pas ses paroles : si c'était le cas, il l'aurait déjà écartée et aurait déjà quitté ce monde.

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire croire que je possède toujours des émotions ? dit-il amèrement. Tu es encore plus naïve que ce que je pensais. Ou peut-être es-tu seulement idiote.

-Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-elle sans perdre son sourire. Tu m'as dit que, le jour où tu avais perdu ton cœur, tu n'avais pas disparu dans les Ténèbres par la force de ta volonté. Qu'est-ce qui te rattachait à ce point à la vie ? Était-ce ce monde ? Tes amis ? Quoi que ce soit, c'était un attachement assez puissant pour te faire résister aux Ténèbres et à la mort. Je doute donc qu'il ait pu totalement disparaître ainsi, seulement parce que tu as perdu ton cœur. Surtout comme c'est cet attachement qui t'a permis de vivre sans. »

Un rire sans joie quitta la gorge du jeune homme, un rire vide et sombre, recelant une note de désespoir. Sa main trouva le poignet de la jeune fille, l'écartant doucement, et il la regarda dans les yeux, plissant les siens.

« Aeris, pourquoi t'acharner ? Je te l'ai dit, que c'était inutile, souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Tu es une brave personne, tu mérites bien mieux que d'essayer de sauver quelqu'un qui peut pas l'être... Tu mérites bien mieux que ça ! Je suis un Simili. Je ne pourrai jamais... rendre heureuse quelqu'un comme toi... »

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix si faible qu'ils en devenaient presque inaudibles.

Aeris le considéra pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un soupir. Elle dégagea lentement sa main, la laissant glisser entre les doigts d'Axel, et se pencha en avant pour amener sa tête près de celle du jeune homme, qui ne broncha pas.

« Je sais que ce monde compte toujours pour toi, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la peine de la cacher, tu sais : il n'y a pas à en avoir honte ! Il reste toujours de toi, ici. » Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, sur le tissu du manteau dont elle n'avait toujours pas déterminé la nature. « C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre ! Alors, ne perd pas espoir d'accord ? »

Axel la dévisagea. Des émotions contraires tordirent ses traits, mais il se contenta de dire dans un murmure las :

« Tu mérites vraiment mieux que cette situation...

-J'avais promis que je te sauverais toi aussi, non ? »

Il la regarda, muet. Comme si la situation était devenue si étrange qu'il en avait perdu ses mots. Elle rit et se détendit, et plaça brièvement ses lèvres contre celles de son interlocuteur, se retirant si vite qu'il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux. Il soupira encore.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me retrouve dans une telle situation avec la fille aux fleurs qui cause tant de soucis au chef. Mais bon, puisqu'on en est là... »

Ils demeurèrent ainsi, à l'abri du reste du monde. Étrangement, bien qu'une certaine gêne demeure, surtout du côté d'Axel suite à cette discussion qui avait tranché dans son être, ils se sentaient plus légers, comme si une part de leur esprit avait été purifiée. Il y avait une vraie tendresse entre eux, quelque chose qui avait été largement absente de leurs précédentes entrevues. C'était un peu comme s'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils n'avaient qu'eux.

* * *

 _ **La tragédie du Jardin Radieux**_

 _ **Acte I**_

Aeris se réveilla. La jeune fille demeura quelques instants allongée, les yeux fermés. Elle se sentait bien, fraîche et reposée. Son cœur reposait, épuré, dans sa poitrine, et son esprit lui paraissait purifié, comme au terme de longues méditations avec les esprits de la Planète. Elle ouvrit les yeux, tentant de percer l'obscurité de la pièce silencieuse : aucun bruit ne lui parvenait et, en apercevant le rayon de lumière qui s'engouffrait entre les rideaux de la pièce et venait reposer sur le parquet, elle constata que la pluie avait cessé.

Le jeune fille se redressa. Un son lui parvint sur sa droite. Elle tourna la tête, repoussa ses cheveux et eut un bref mouvement de surprise en découvrant Axel avachi de tout son long sur le dos, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Ah, donc les Similis dormaient, eux aussi ! Amusée, elle demeura quelques secondes à le regarder : c'était si étrange de le voir ainsi, non plus dissimulé derrière un masque, contrôlant avec soin ses gestes et ses paroles, mais aussi insouciant, s'autorisant à dormir à côté de quelqu'un d'autre. Par sa bouche entrouverte coulait un léger filet de bave et il avait étiré un de ses bras sur le côté pendant son sommeil. Aeris laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire attendri avant de se glisser hors du lit.

« Il est encore tôt, murmura-t-elle, mais je dois passer à l'église. »

Elle n'avait pu s'occuper de ses fleurs la veille tant elle était préoccupée avec le problème de Cloud. Elle traversa la chambre obscure en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas réveiller Axel, et noua ses cheveux à la va-vite à l'aide de la glace. Puis elle chercha des yeux son bâton, avant de se rappeler qu'elle l'avait laissé en bas. Quelle tête en l'air elle faisait !

Après un dernier regard vers Axel toujours endormi, elle entrouvrit doucement la porte et sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Aeris ne croisa personne dans le bar silencieux et quitta les lieux après avoir récupéré son bâton. L'air frais du matin la revigora tandis qu'elle redescendait la rue déserte. Il était encore tôt et elle ne rencontra d'abord personne dans les rues endormies puis assista peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que le soleil s'élevait à l'horizon, à l'éveil de la cité : des ouvriers qui prenaient le chemin de leur travail, le son des volets qui s'ouvraient, quelques passants qui faisaient une promenade matinale...

Elle songea que Cloud devait être réveillé depuis longtemps à présent. Quand elle reviendrait, il aurait droit à une petite conversation.

Cependant, quand la jeune fille s'arrêta à la première boulangerie ouverte qu'elle rencontra pour acheter de quoi manger, elle constata distraitement quelque chose d'inhabituel. C'était censé être un jour ordinaire, pourtant les rues étaient étrangement animées pour une heure aussi matinale. Tout en grignotant son beignet tout chaud, elle suivit des yeux la petite foule qui arpentait la rue.

 _C'est étrange_ , songea-t-elle, _on dirait qu'ils ont tous la même destination en tête. Il y a une fête ?_

La femme à qui elle posa la question haussa les épaules :

« J'ai reçu un message dans ma boîte aux lettres me demandant de me rendre au centre-ville ce matin. Pour un événement urgent, soi-disant, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix maussade. Je suppose que c'est le cas de tous ces gens. »

Un événement urgent ? Aeris fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre... Mais il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas retournée chez elle depuis hier. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un autre sale coup d'Axel... Non, elle en doutait.

La jeune fille chassa ces pensées et reprit sa route à travers des rues plus tranquilles qui menaient à son église. Un oisillon chantonna du haut d'un toit, accompagnant son chemin de sa musique, et une bonne odeur de pain cuit embaumait l'air. Elle trottina avec légèreté, de très bonne humeur : malgré les bâtisses en ruines, parfois sur le point de s'effondrer, qui jalonnaient sa route, elle était certaine que ce monde se remettait de ses blessures. Ils allaient être sauvés. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Quand elle parvint à la rue de son église, cependant, elle constata avec étonnement que l'énorme chantier de chaque côté de la voie, d'ordinaire grouillant d'ouvriers au travail à cette heure, était complètement désert et silencieux. Elle n'apercevait personne, à part une petite fille qui se promenait dans les décombres avec curiosité. Cela la fit hésiter.

« Je me demande si ça a un rapport avec le rassemblement au centre-ville », murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Ses instincts s'étaient alarmés, lui enjoignant de se méfier, et elle hésita pour la première fois quand elle posa la main sur la porte de l'église : au lieu de s'engager dans son sanctuaire, elle se retourna, parcourant la rue déserte du regard. Soudainement, les maisons en cours de construction qui s'élevaient en formes anarchiques vers le ciel bleu lui donnaient la chair de poule, comme si quelque ennemi s'y dissimulait. Pourquoi avait-elle comme le sentiment qu'on avait veillé à ce qu'elle soit volontairement écartée ?

Du fond de son cœur, elle crut entendre une mise en garde de sa mère et s'efforça de chasser ses doutes.

« Allons, dit-elle, pourquoi je m'inquiète pour si peu ? »

Souriant de sa peur, elle se retourna et poussa la porte.

 _ **Acte II**_

Aeris se figea.

Elle n'était pas seule : quelqu'un l'attendait dans la nef, devant le champ de fleurs. Son manteau noir et ses cheveux d'un bleu froid troublaient la clarté paisible du lieu et elle eut un geste instinctif de recul avant de se reprendre et de s'avancer avec un sourire avenant pour accueillir le visiteur. La porte se referma en claquant dans son dos.

« Bonjour, lança-t-elle, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Malgré son sourire amical, elle le dévisageait avec soin. Il était évident qu'il faisait partie de la même organisation qu'Axel, mais contrairement à lui, aucun sourire n'éclairait son visage sombre et il ne prenait pas la peine de feindre des émotions. Elle se tendit quand son regard glacial la dévisagea : son aura était bien différente de celle d'Axel, noire et opaque.

Elle comprit aussitôt que le piège venait de se refermer sur elle.

Elle aurait dû aussitôt tourner les talons pendant qu'elle en avait encore la chance. Elle n'en fit rien, mais demeura sur ses gardes, soulagée d'être en possession de son bâton. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la hampe.

« Tu es Aeris Gainsborough, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'homme d'un ton neutre.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il savait parfaitement qui elle était, mais elle répondit néanmoins d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

Il ne paraissait pas armé, mais elle était consciente que cela ne le rendait pas moins dangereux. Elle laissa prudemment une vingtaine de mètres d'écart entre eux, veillant à ne pas trop s'éloigner de la porte.

« Tu nous as causé beaucoup de problèmes, continua l'homme sans faire mine de bouger. Mais je suppose qu'Axel t'en a déjà parlé. »

Aeris tendit l'oreille, momentanément distraite par un son lointain bien qu'elle ne perdit pas une miette des actions de l'homme. Était-ce une cloche qu'elle entendait faiblement, presque imperceptiblement, au loin ? Aucune cloche n'avait plus sonné dans ce monde depuis la catastrophe.

« Oui, répondit-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Il m'en a parlé. »

Les yeux jaunes de l'individu la dévisageaient sans la moindre émotion, comme tentant de percer son âme.

« Et tu n'as pas songé à écouter ses avertissements. »

Là encore, ce n'était pas une question. L'homme savait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Elle déglutit, inclinant légèrement son bâton en espérant passer inaperçue.

« Non, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. Je ne peux pas abandonner ce monde. »

L'homme n'esquissa pas le moindre geste ni eut la moindre réaction. Il se tenait droit, le visage tourné vers elle, les bras le long du corps. Mais l'aura dangereuse qui émanait de lui démentait facilement son apparente inhostilité.

« Comme tu veux », dit-il enfin d'un ton lourd de menaces, et ce fut le signal qui fit enfin réagir la jeune fille.

Le sort fusa, aussitôt invoqué par la matéria fichée sur son bâton. Un long pic de glace fendit l'air vers l'homme, s'écrasant à ses pieds dans un craquement sonore accompagné d'une vague glaciale. Aeris ne prit pas le temps de vérifier qu'elle avait atteint sa cible et tourna aussitôt les talons dès qu'elle eut jeté son sort. Elle se jeta sur la porte et la tira de toutes ses forces avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur sans un regard en arrière.

Tiens ?

Elle chancela quand elle s'arrêta brutalement. La porte claqua dans son dos, mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du long couloir de pierre qui s'étendait devant elle, si long que le fond se perdait dans l'obscurité.

« Où suis-je ? »

Elle invoqua rapidement un nouveau sort, décochant un pic de glace qui se planta dans le mur à côté d'elle sans lui faire la moindre fissure. Pas de doute à avoir. Elle était bel et bien tombée dans un piège. Un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule vers la porte de l'église, qui désormais était encastrée dans les pierres du couloir, lui assura que l'homme ne l'avait pas encore rattrapée, et elle se mit à courir, remontant le couloir l'œil aux aguets, les mains serrées autour de son bâton où étincelaient les matérias, prête à relâcher un sort au moindre danger.

Seuls ses pas résonnaient sous la voûte de pierre tandis que la jeune fille s'efforçait de ne pas céder à la panique. Aucune porte n'était en vue pour rompre la monotonie de ce long couloir ; seules des torches identiques fixées aux murs balisaient sa course, diffusant une faible lueur. Elle jeta fébrilement un regard derrière elle : dans le lointain, la double porte était toujours close. Il ne l'avait pas suivie ? Mais elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas abandonné aussi facilement.

Le couloir marqua un tournant vers la droite, et elle passa l'angle avec méfiance, mais rien ne l'attendait de l'autre côté, seulement une longue ligne droite identique à la première, balisée de torches. Elle s'y jeta et accéléra l'allure quand elle crut entendre des pas lointains derrière elle. Sa respiration commençait à devenir difficile, mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Elle serra davantage son bâton contre elle, maigre réconfort.

Le tunnel froid se poursuivit sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir la moindre idée de la distance qu'elle avait parcouru ni du temps qu'elle y avait passé. Rien ni personne ne l'attaqua ; il n'y avait que ce couloir de pierres sombres et ces torches qui éclairaient sinistrement son chemin. Elle ne relâcha pas sa garde : le pire restait à venir. Tout dépendait de où ce couloir la mènerait.

Elle eut la sensation, en courant, de se retrouver dans ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Elle se revoyait, enfant, fuyant à travers les couloirs de la forteresse, ceux qui lui voulaient du mal à ses trousses, sans savoir où elle était ni où était la sortie, ou si elle allait parvenir à s'en sortir... Comme quand Zack était mort...

 _Non... ce n'est plus mon passé !_

Le couloir fit un autre angle et Aeris écarquilla les yeux, le soulagement se diffusant dans son corps fatigué : tout au fond, elle apercevait enfin la lumière du jour. Elle redoubla de détermination, forçant ses jambes fatiguées à parcourir les derniers mètres et plissa des yeux quand elle émergea dans la lumière vive du soleil.

 _ **Acte III**_

Les murmures d'une foule imposante l'accueillirent. Une main devant les yeux pour se protéger de la clarté du soleil, Aeris regarda autour d'elle, complètement confuse. Un millier de regards tout aussi perplexes lui furent retournés.

Elle se trouvait à présent au cœur de la place centrale de la cité, située non loin de l'entrée principale de la forteresse. Jadis florissante et animée de marchés et de spectacles, elle n'accueillait, en ces temps obscurs, que quelques vendeurs dont les étals peinaient à tenir debout. A présent, néanmoins, personne n'y tenait boutique, mais une foule impressionnante et compacte y était rassemblée, formant un cercle tout autour de la fontaine centrale asséchée près du socle de laquelle elle se tenait.

Comment était-elle arrivée ici ?!

Aeris se retourna, son bâton brandi, mais elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que nul couloir n'était en vue derrière elle. Il n'y avait que la vieille fontaine à la statue décapitée couverte de mousse et la foule autour d'elle, qui la fixait d'un seul regard.

« Est-ce... le rassemblement au centre-ville d'aujourd'hui ? » murmura-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit à sa question. La foule demeurait immobile, parcourue de murmures inquiets. Elle plongea son regard dans la masse humaine qui lui faisait face : elle en reconnaissait beaucoup, quelques-uns auxquels elle se rappelait même avoir parlé, souvent parce qu'elle leur avait vendu une fleur. Elle aperçut aussi deux ou trois personnes qui avaient fréquenté son chantier. Pourtant, personne ne la salua, personne ne l'interpella, tous la dévisageaient avec des yeux effarés, comme s'ils la voyaient pour la première fois, et personne n'osait s'approcher d'elle. Leur inquiétude ne fit qu'accroître sa nervosité et elle tenta un sourire bienveillant vers un enfant qui se tenait au premier rang, sans aucune réaction de sa part.

La mer humaine fut soudain traversée par une vague de chuchotements surpris : en voyant les yeux s'écarquiller et les plus proches faire un pas en arrière, Aeris comprit tout d'un coup, son cœur sombrant dans sa poitrine, qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle se retourna lentement. L'homme aux cheveux bleus et au regard glacial se tenait quelques mètres derrière elle, et s'il conservait une façade impassible, il n'était désormais plus désarmé : ses yeux furent aussitôt attirés vers la masse puissante qu'il tenait avec aisance, renforcée de pointes acérées qui brillaient d'un éclat menaçant.

Les sons de cloche n'étaient plus le produit de son imagination : elle était certaine de les entendre désormais, bien qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de où elles provenaient. Maintenant qu'elle les entendait distinctement, elle pouvait affirmer que ce son lui rappelait celui d'un glas.

Aeris sourit tristement, malgré elle. Sans tenir compte des exclamations interloquées qui s'élevaient de la foule, elle se redressa bravement et fit face.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-Tu entraves la destinée et le fonctionnement de l'Organisation XIII, répliqua l'homme qui ne montrait pas le moindre signe de compassion. Tu dois donc être éliminée, sur ordre de notre supérieur. Ces gens – il désigna la foule d'un large geste méprisant – ont été réunis par nos soins afin d'assister à ton juste châtiment. »

Aeris le défia du regard, raffermissant sa prise sur son bâton. Ses chances étaient maigres, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait plus peur. Les murmures rassurants de sa mère s'élevèrent de son cœur, se mêlant à la voix de la Planète. Elle n'avait plus peur. Son passé ne la hantait plus. Même si elle mourait, plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre désormais.

Il bougea si vite qu'elle n'aperçut la masse s'abattre sur elle qu'au dernier moment et n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter : le coup l'envoya voler lourdement sur les pavés quelques mètres plus loin, et elle demeura inerte sur le sol, face contre terre, sentant un liquide chaud se répandre sur ses doigts.

Elle avait mal bien sûr, terriblement mal. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, et elle était certaine d'avoir des organes endommagés. Elle n'avait même pas la force de crier de douleur, tous ses sens étant encore sous le choc, endoloris, et put juste se demander avec fascination pourquoi elle avait été vaincue si facilement, après toutes ces années. Comme si tout ce temps passé à s'efforcer de vivre et de faire vivre ce monde pouvait s'écrouler en un simple coup porté par un individu dont elle n'avait même pas conscience de l'existence quelques heures plus tôt.

Un brouillard avait envahi son esprit et elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle avait distraitement conscience de cris étouffés qui s'échappaient de la foule, mais son esprit entier était accaparé par la douleur fulgurante qui engourdissait ses membres. Était-elle en train de mourir ? Le glas ne cessait de retentir avec toujours plus de force, de plus en plus proche.

L'homme se rapprocha d'elle, toisant sa forme prostrée et ensanglantée avec mépris, sans un regard pour la foule terrifiée qui observait la scène avec des émotions intenses.

« Axel avait été celui originellement chargé de cette mission, cracha-t-il. Mais il est faible : il n'a jamais compris que ce monde n'est plus rien pour lui, pour nous. Voilà pourquoi il a échoué, et pourquoi tu meurs ainsi. »

Il ne quittait pas des yeux le corps de la jeune fille qui baignait dans une mare de sang qui ne cessait de s'élargir, bien qu'avec son visage écrasé contre les pavés, elle ne pouvait pas le regarder.

« Peut-être ta mort fera sombrer ce monde dans les Ténèbres, commenta-t-il encore, son visage dénué de remord, et tu comprendras alors que ton entreprise idiote n'était que naïveté futile.

-... Ce... n'est pas... »

L'homme s'interrompit et l'observa sans changer d'expression.

« Tu as encore la force de parler ? » dit-il froidement.

La foule retint son souffle. Au prix d'un difficile et douloureux effort, Aeris parvint à redresser la tête. Le sang coulait sur son front jusque dans ses yeux, son odeur écœurante envahissant ses narines, et elle ne voyait pas son assassin, mais elle persista. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement : chaque inspiration était une torture et la douleur sapait la force de ses membres. Mais elle avait encore quelque chose qu'elle devait lui dire.

« Vous avez toujours... Vous pouvez toujours retrouver votre cœur. Vous n'êtes pas... » Elle haleta et un grognement de douleur lui échappa quand sa tête retomba au sol. « La lumière triomphera... Vos cœurs... seront sauvés... Axel...

-J'en ai assez entendu », déclara l'homme d'un ton glacial.

Un halètement horrifié parcourut la foule quand il abattit son arme sur le corps recroquevillé d'Aeris. Un craquement terrible retentit puis le silence recouvra la place. Le corps demeurait inerte, face tournée sur le côté et maculée de sang, dans la mare de sang qui ne cessait de s'élargir. L'assassin la toisa sans la moindre once de pitié.

« Tu étais brave, mais ça t'a été inutile, dit-il en faisant disparaître son arme. Tu aurais mieux fait d'écouter Axel et de ne pas te mêler de nos affaires. »

Quelques volutes de Ténèbres tourbillonnèrent autour de ses pieds et il disparut. Quand la fumée noire se dispersa, il ne demeurait sur la place qu'un cadavre couvert de sang vers lequel étaient tournés des milliers d'yeux dénués d'émotion.

Le silence pesant s'éternisa. La foule demeurait immobile, alors qu'autour d'elle, le paysage semblait peu à peu changer, comme reflétant le tumulte dans les cœurs. Dans le ciel qui quelques instants plus tôt était immaculé roulaient à présent des nuages sombres à l'aspect surnaturel et le vent s'agitait, fouettant les étoffes et les volets. Seul brisait le silence les sons lugubres d'un glas immatériel, résonnant dans les racines du monde et sombrant dans les cœurs.

Un hurlement déchirant monta de la foule, un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain, le hurlement d'agonie du monde et des cœurs. Ce n'étaient plus les habitants ordinaires d'une ville paisible qui étaient rassemblés là, mais des bêtes déchaînées, empreints d'un même désespoir, dont le regard transmettait toute l'horreur qui les habitait. Les yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du corps ensanglanté qui gisait sur les pavés. Elle qui était la source de vie de ce monde n'était plus, et ce monde n'avait plus de futur.

L'ombre recouvra la cité. Un observateur extérieur aurait immédiatement compris que ce n'était pas normal, mais aucun habitant ne s'en aperçut, alors que le vent montait, hurlant sa rage et son chagrin. La terre grondait, faisant trembler les bâtiments, et quelques briques fragiles se détachaient déjà, tombant sur les pavés avec des craquements sonores. Des enfants commencèrent à pleurer devant le chaos, leurs cris se mêlant aux aboiements féroces d'un chien. Un éclair cingla le ciel obscur et des hurlements s'élevèrent dans les rues, alors que, dans l'ombre des ruelles et recoins de la cité, les premiers Sans-cœur se matérialisaient déjà, se ruant avec avidité, toutes griffes dehors, vers les passants les plus proches qui s'enfuyaient en hurlant.

En quelques minutes, la cité nageait dans le chaos, comme si elle avait perdu un équilibre instable en une fraction de seconde. Ses rues résonnaient de hurlements et de la course précipitée des habitants qui tentaient en vain de se mettre à l'abri. Par-dessus les clameurs, le son du glas s'élevait distinctement, annonçant à tous que la fin était proche.

Les cheveux volant au vent, Tifa se tenait sur le pas de son auberge, contemplant avec horreur le ciel d'orage surnaturel zébré par des éclairs menaçants. Où étaient Aeris, Cloud ou Barret, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne pouvait qu'assister, horrifiée, à la fuite des citadins qui se bousculaient en tous sens dans la rue, fuyant sans but, poursuivis par des petites créatures noires aux yeux étincelants. Une maison s'effondra un peu plus loin, bientôt suivie d'une autre, et les hurlements redoublèrent. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le ciel alors qu'un grondement assourdissant retentissait, pour contempler le trou noir qui béait désormais à travers la couverture nuageuse.

« Alors, c'est donc ça les Ténèbres », murmura-t-elle, ignorant la brique qui s'effondrait sur le sol à quelques pas d'elle.

Et ce fut ainsi que sombra définitivement le Jardin Radieux.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Allongé sur son lit dans la chambre vide et silencieuse qui lui avait été attribuée, Axel fixait le plafond, répétant la même phrase pour la cinquième fois. A part son froncement de sourcils, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

Personne n'était venu le voir, à part Saïx, quand il lui avait annoncé avec froideur que la mission avait été accomplie. Il avait été forcé de quitter le monde du Jardin Radieux, ou plutôt, une minute il se trouvait dans la chambre d'auberge, tout juste réveillé par un vacarme inhabituel qui s'élevait de l'extérieur, et la minute suivante, il nageait dans une mer de Ténèbres, sans aucun repère. Le monde s'était effacé de sa vue. Il était chanceux de posséder son manteau noir pour ne pas se dissoudre dans les Ténèbres.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le Jardin Radieux avait disparu dans les Ténèbres. Mais comment ? Et en aussi peu de temps ? Il savait seulement que Saïx et Zexion s'en étaient occupés, même si son ancien ami n'avait pas daigné lui donner le moindre détail.

Mais bon, il ne questionnait pas les choix de l'Organisation. Les ordres de Xemnas étaient les ordres : ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils soient exécutés. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Pourtant, quelque chose ne cessait de le tarauder depuis qu'il était revenu à la citadelle. Avec un soupir lourd, il se redressa, fixant sans la voir la nuit qui recouvrait leur monde froid et vide par la fenêtre. Un éclat de lumière attira son attention : il tendit le bras et attrapa sur le rebord la petite fleur jaune séchée qu'Aeris lui avait vendue et la contempla sans un mot.

Alors, qui avait gagné ce challenge au fait ? Elle ne l'avait pas sauvé, et elle avait tout perdu. Pourtant, pouvait-on dire qu'il avait gagné ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était lui, le perdant ?

Il se demandait ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas revue, et, bien qu'il ne puisse que se douter de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il la reverrait.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Saïx, n'est-ce pas ? Le monde du Jardin Radieux était condamné, Aeris l'avait été aussi. Il n'avait fait que suivre les ordres. Lui-même n'aurait rien pu pour elle : il n'aurait pu aller contre l'Organisation, et il avait tenté de l'avertir, mais elle avait consciemment ignoré ses mises en gardes.

Cette fin était inévitable. Et pourtant, le poids dans sa poitrine ne disparaissait pas.

Il rit sans joie. Après tout, il était un Simili. Il ne ressentait rien.

* * *

Du haut de sa tour, en plongeant son regard dans les cieux obscurs, il pouvait entendre les murmures des cœurs en peine. Il leva les bras vers la nuit, comme cherchant à absorber en lui le tumulte d'émotions violentes consumées dans les Ténèbres.

Saïx venait de lui informer que la mission avait été menée à bien, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de son rapport : le chaos soudain dans les Ténèbres et les racines des mondes le lui avait fait savoir. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du Supérieur.

Il était vrai que la résistance du Jardin Radieux l'avait ennuyé. Peut-être n'avait-il pas de cœur, mais il pouvait difficilement nier être dévoré par le besoin irrépressible d'apporter le chaos dans le monde, de détruire toute la joie et la lumière que portaient les cœurs de ceux qui en possédaient. C'était une poussée qu'il avait toujours eu en lui, même en tant que Simili, mais les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. A la pensée de ce monde détruit dont les ruines flottaient désormais parmi les Ténèbres, une satisfaction immense l'envahissait, comblant le vide de son cœur.

Mais cette irritation face à ce monde persistant n'avait pas été sa seule motivation. Il avait vite compris que le destin étrange de ce monde et cette fille risquaient de trahir le secret à la base de leur Organisation.

Si ses subordonnés prenaient conscience que Kingdom Hearts n'était pas nécessaire pour atteindre leur but, que la lumière du cœur de cette fille, qui toujours tendait la main aux autres, suffirait pour faire renaître leur cœur, l'auraient-ils toujours suivi ? Plusieurs d'entre eux l'auraient sans doute abandonné. Axel en avait été la preuve : combien de temps avait-il passé dans ce monde sans revenir à eux ? Il n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin et était demeuré là où les germes du renouveau de son cœur l'avaient appelé.

Mais il ne pouvait permettre que cette vérité soit découverte.

Un rire sans chaleur franchit ses lèvres et Xemnas ferma les yeux, se repaissant des Ténèbres qui flottaient dans l'air comme de l'huile dans l'eau.

« Tu étais sur la bonne voie, n'est-ce pas, fille aux fleurs. Tu comprends donc, où que tu sois à présent, que je ne pouvais te laisser faire. Tu risquais de réveiller le cœur d'Axel, et c'était bien entendu inacceptable. Mais n'aie crainte : ton sacrifice nous a été profitable. »

Il crut entendre dans le lointain une voix lui répondre, murmure parmi tant d'autres. Il tendit l'oreille avec intérêt, mais elle ne manifesta plus.


End file.
